Dark
by Missgzb
Summary: setiap manusia memiliki sisi gelap. Bangtan and other fic. GS. DLDR. No Bash. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **3 Maret 22:45**

Derap langkah tenang yang berasal dari sepasang kaki jenjang milik Kim Namjoon memenuhi lorong tersebut. Wajah datar, tatapan tajam serta aura yang seperti langit malam tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Namjoon lalu berhenti di depan pintu dan menarik nafas dalam, meredam seluruh emosi yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepala blonde pucatnya. Perlahan dibuka pintu tersebut dan tersenyum samar saat mendapati sosok seorang yeoja dengan kaus biru cerah tanpa lengan dan shortpants jins sedang duduk di ranjang king size sembari menatap serius layar psp merah di tangannya hingga tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya

" Seokkie "

Hoseok tersentak dan menoleh ke arah pintu, wajah seriusnya berganti dengan wajah pucat bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar sekarang. Psp yang sejak 4 jam lalu berada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja di ranjang

" Namjoon oppa " ucapnya lirih

Namjoon tersenyum lalu masuk dan menutup pintu perlahan. Mata elangnya menatap tajam Hoseok yang sekarang kehilangan nyalinya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatap Namjoon. Namjoon menyeringai mendapati kondisi Hoseok seperti ini, dia lalu naik ke ranjang dan duduk di hadapan Hoseok

" angkat wajahmu " perintahnya dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam hingga membuat Hoseok semakin ketakutan, surai emasnya hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya karena dia menunduk terlalu dalam

Greep..

Dagunya dicengkram keras oleh Namjoon dan wajahnya terangkat hingga pandangan mereka bertemu " bukankah aku memintamu untuk menjadi anak baik selama aku pergi? "

Namjoon mengulum bibir bawah Hoseok " lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Kau sudah berani menentangku? "

Hoseok menggeleng cepat " ti..tidak oppa, aku- "

Namjoon mendorong kasar serta menindih tubuh Hoseok, dia lalu mencium leher dan menyesap aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang, segala kepenatan dan lelahnya hari ini hilang tidak berbekas " lalu bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang kepergianmu ke Gwangju dua hari lalu? Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? "

" ka..kami ngh.. hanya ber..berlibur ngh.. " Hoseok meremas surai blonde pucat Namjoon saat namja itu menghisap dan menggigit lehernya

" berlibur? Lalu kenapa tidak memberitahuku? " nafas hangat Namjoon menerpa leher Hoseok yang sudah basah dan sedikit memerah

" itu.. aku ngh " Hoseok mendorong kepala Namjoon saat dirasa hisapan namja bermarga Kim itu semakin kuat, dirinya yakin itu akan berbekas sampai 3 hari ke depan

Namjoon menggeram dengan kelakuan Hoseok, dicengkram kedua tangan Hoseok dan menaruhnya diatas kepala " kau menolakku? "

Hoseok menggeleng panik namun Namjoon membuka dasinya dan mengikat cepat pada kedua tangan Hoseok " kau sangat tahu aku tidak suka ditolak "

Namjoon membuka kaus Hoseok dengan cepat dan segera mengulum ujung payudara berisi Hoseok yang sudah mengeras dan meremas yang satunya hingga membuat yeoja di bawahnya bergerak frustasi, Namjoon bersyukur karena Hoseok sedang tidak menggunakan bra jadi dia tidak perlu repot menarik kain yang menurutnya brengsek itu

" aangh.. " desah Hoseok saat lidah Namjoon bergerak turun ke perut lalu menghisap dan menggigitinya keras. Setelah puas Namjoon dengan cepat menurunkan shortpants beserta dalaman Hoseok, dia juga menurunkan celananya yang sudah sesak sejak tadi. Dilebarkan kaki Hoseok dan tanpa persiapan apapun dimasukkan miliknya yang besar ke dalam milik Hoseok yang tetap saja sempit meski sudah dimasuki berulang kali

" akkh.. " jerit Hoseok langsung terhenti karena Namjoon melumat bibirnya. Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar dan membuat air mata Hoseok menetes. Melihat itu membuat Namjoon bergerak lebih cepat agar penderitaan Hoseok segera berakhir. Beberapa menit kemudian Namjoon berhasil menemukan titik Hoseok dan langsung menubruknya berkali-kali hingga membuat Hoseok mendesah begitu keras

" kau masih saja sempit " bisik Namjoon tepat di telinga Hoseok. Dia lalu membelit lidah Hoseok, saliva keduanya menetes di kedua sisi pipi Hoseok yang sedang merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan

" berbalik " ujar Namjoon, dia membuka ikatan di tangan Hoseok. Hoseok menurut saja dan membalikkan tubuhnya serta bertumpu pada kedua lengannya disambut kekehan Namjoon

" ready or not here I come " Namjoon kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik Hoseok dan bergerak perlahan

" lebih cepat " pinta Hoseok dengan nafas yang memburu, tubuh mereka penuh peluh

" lebih cepat apa? " Namjoon mengulum cuping telinga Hoseok

" itu.. ngh.. cepat.. "

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya lalu menjatuhkan diri bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang langsung dipeluknya. Nafas hangat Namjoon menerpa bahu Hoseok yang masih mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman

" ride me " bisiknya lalu kembali mengulum cuping telinga Hoseok

Hoseok tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hati-hati tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka berdua, dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Namjoon

" with my pleasure " Hoseok mulai bergerak perlahan membuat Namjoon menggeram terlebih Hoseok melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher agar bisa mencapai bibir Namjoon

" kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa " ucap Namjoon disela-sela ciuman mereka

" karena aku yang terbaik "

Namjoon dengan cepat memutar tubuh mereka hingga sekarang dirinya berada di atas Hoseok " aku punya satu pertanyaan "

" apa itu? "

" apa yang kalian perbuat disana? "

Hoseok menggeleng " tidak ada "

" benarkah? "

Hoseok mengulum bibir Namjoon " tentu saja "

Namjoon menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat Hoseok terus mendesah hingga mencakar punggungnya

.

 **4 Maret 3:27**

Enam orang berseragam dengan pelindung dan membawa senjata api berlari menyusuri susunan kontainer di dermaga Busan, mereka menghampiri dua orang namja yang berseragam sama yang sedang mengawasi sebuah kapal yang baru saja merapat

Seorang namja mengangkat dua jarinya ke atas saat seorang namja kurus melempar tali jangkar ke tepi dermaga kemudian sepuluh orang dengan jas hitam menghampiri kapal tersebut. Terjadi perbincangan singkat sebelum beberapa kotak kayu diturunkan, namja bersurai emas itu lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan sebagai perintah agar dua puluh lima anak buahnya bergerak turun ke bawah

" polisi! Jangan bergerak! "

Orang-orang berjas hitam serta beberapa orang yang masih berada di kapal pun terpaku, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika aksi mereka akan diketahui oleh kepolisian

" kalian sudah dikepung! Letakkan senjata dan berbalik " ujar namja bersurai emas dengan pengeras suara yang kemudian memerintahkan lagi dua puluh orang berseragam dan bersenjata untuk turun dan mengepung para pelaku penyelundupan senjata tersebut

.

 **4 Maret 08:15**

Hoseok menggerutu sambil memakai syal hitamnya. Diraih Channel berwarna putih di atas meja dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar, tubuhnya lelah akibat 'dihajar' Namjoon hingga pukul 5 pagi dan sialnya dia memiliki kuliah pagi hari ini

" selamat pagi oppa " sapanya pada Namjoon yang sedang sibuk dengan tabletnya. Dia lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di sebelah kanan Namjoon

" jam berapa kau selesai? " tanya Namjoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tab yang menampilkan grafik beberapa perusahaanmilik Namjoon serta jadwal transaksi untuk minggu ini

" jam 5 " Hoseok mengoles selai jeruk ke atas roti panggang

" aku akan menjemputmu jadi tidak perlu memakai mobilmu hari ini " Namjoon lalu meminum americanonya

" nde oppa "

Namjoon meletakkan tabletnya diatas meja lalu menatap Hoseok " kau lelah? "

" tidak oppa, aku baik-baik saja " Hoseok berbohong

" maaf, aku hanya terlalu marah " ucap Namjoon, ada penyesalan di setiap kata yang keluar

Hoseok mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapannya

" dan aku terlalu merindukanmu Seokkie " sambung Namjoon pelan sebelum menggenggam tangan Hoseok dan mengecupnya berkali-kali

" aku juga merindukanmu "

" maaf tuan, ada yang harus saya beritahu "

Namjoon mendongak " apa? "

" terjadi sedikit masalah dengan pengiriman di Busan "

" mwo?! "

" iya tuan, polisi mengetahui rencana kita dan mereka menyergap lokasi kita pukul 4 pagi tadi. Mereka menyita semua barang-barang kita "

Namjoon memejamkan mata " siapa? "

" dia kepala kepolisian yang baru, Wu Yifan "

" cari tahu tentang dia "

Namja berusia setengah abad itu membungkuk sopan " baik tuan "

" ada apa oppa? Apa terjadi masalah? " tanya Hoseok khawatir melihat raut wajah Namjoon

Namjoon membuka mata dan tersenyum " ya, tapi semua akan baik-baik saja "

.

 **4 Maret 11:33**

" sial! " namja bersurai emas bernama Wu Yifan itu melempar beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja, dia lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya

" tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau berbicara hyung "

" apa kalian tidak bisa memaksa Sehun-ah? "

" kami sudah melakukan berbagai cara namun mereka tetap tidak mau berbicara, mereka seperti orang bisu hyung. Orang-orang di kapal itu hanyalah orang suruhan tidak berguna, mereka bahkan tidak tahu jika benda yang berada di dalam peti kayu itu adalah senjata "

" setidaknya mereka diutus seseorang " geram Yifan

" mereka hanya nelayan biasa yang diperintahkan seseorang untuk mengangkut peti-peti tersebut di pinggir dermaga Guangzhou dan membawanya ke sini "

" sudah dilacak nomor telepon orang yang mengutus mereka? "

Namja bername tag Oh Sehun itu mengangguk singkat " sudah hyung dan hasilnya nihil, nomor tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa dilacak "

" brengsek! Masukkan mereka ke dalam penjara! "

.

 **4 Maret 12:55**

" bagaimana? " tanya Namjoon pada Lee, orang kepercayaannya

" semua berjalan lancar tuan, setengah daerah Beast menjadi milik kita. Yoon Dojoon tidak sehebat yang sering terdengar "

Namjoon menyeringai lebar " bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan YG? Mereka belum menyerah? "

" belum tuan, Mino adalah orang yang sulit ditaklukan "

" tak apa, kita masih punya banyak cara. Apa identitas keluarga Mino sudah diketahui? "

Namja berusia 30 tahun itu menggeleng " sampai saat ini belum tuan, Mino sangat pandai menyembunyikan identitas keluarganya "

Namjoon menaruh dagunya diatas kedua tangannya " terus cari keluarganya setelah itu lakukan sesuai rencana, daerah mereka sangat bagus untuk bisnis baru nanti "

" baik tuan "

" apa Yixing hyung mengetahui berita brengsek itu? "

Lee mengangguk " ya tuan, tuan Yixing mengatakan agar anda menghubunginya besok siang karena tuan Yixing sedang berlibur di Macau sekarang "

Namjoon berdecak " baiklah, atur jadwalku untuk menghubunginya setelah makan siang "

" akan saya laksanakan tuan "

" lalu bagaimana dengan Jung corp? kau mengawasinya dengan baik? Kudengar Jessica masuk rumah sakit "

" saya bekerja dengan seluruh jiwa saya tuan, saham Jung corp semakin meningkat. Nona Jessica kelelahan dua hari lalu dan sudah ditangani oleh dokter, pagi tadi nona Jessica sudah kembali bekerja "

Namjoon mengangguk " aku senang mendengarnya. Ada kabar dari Taehyung? Kapan mereka kembali? "

" tuan Taehyung akan kembali dua hari lagi bersama nona Seokjin dan tuan Yoongi "

" Jimin? "

" tuan Jimin sedang bersemangat dengan bisnis prostitusinya yang baru di Jepang jadi memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dalam waktu yang lama "

" siapkan pesta penyambutan mereka "

Lee membungkuk sopan " baik tuan "

Namjoon memutar kursinyanya membelakangi Lee " kau boleh pergi "

" maaf tuan sebenarnya ada yang harus saya sampaikan "

" apa? "

" nona Jessica mengundang anda untuk makan siang "

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, jika Jessica mengajaknya bertemu pasti membicarakan tentang Hoseok dan itu membuat Namjoon sedikit kesal " katakan padanya untuk datang ke Grand Palace saat jam makan siang "

" baik tuan, saya permisi

.

 **4 Maret 12:23**

Yeoja keturunan China itu berjalan santai menuju sebuah kedai ramyun di sudut jalan, dia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat berita yang ditayangkan di layar besar yang menampilkan berita tentang penyergapan kepolisian Korea Selatan terhadap penyelundupan ratusan senjata illegal yang akan dikirim ke daerah konflik, para penyelundup telah menerima hukuman atas perbuatan mereka

" kau memang hebat oppa " Wu Zitao tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah namja yang merupakan suaminya di layar besar tersebut. Namun dia tidak menyadari jika sedang diawasi oleh beberapa orang dari mobil SUV hitam yang berada di seberang jalan

.

 **4 Maret 13:30**

" kau terlihat kurus, makan dan istirahat yang cukup " ujar Namjoon pada yeoja di depannya

Jessica tersenyum lembut " aku sedikit sibuk, bisa dibilang aku terlalu bersemangat akhir-akhir ini "

" ada yang ingin kau katakan? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku makan siang "

Jessica terdiam sejenak, jemarinya meremas ujung dress ketat berwarna merah yang dikenakannya " bagaimana keadaan adikku? "

" dia baik "

" bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail? " ucap Jessica ragu

" dia baik, nilai-nilainya tetap bagus, dia makan dan tidur dengan teratur. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini dia sering lupa waktu jika bepergian jadi aku baru saja menghukumnya dengan cukup keras "

Bibir Jessica bergetar " kumohon.. jangan sakiti dia..aku.. aku sudah mengikuti semua kemauanmu "

Namjoon tertawa " aku tidak menyakitinya. Dia bahkan menikmati hukuman yang kuberikan padanya "

" boleh aku bertemu dengannya? " pinta Jessica. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan adiknya, yeah.. lama sekali

" tidak " Namjoon menatap tajam ke arahnya

" ingat perjanjian kita. Kau hanya boleh bertemu dengannya saat natal dan perayaan Chuseok. Harusnya kau berterima kasih aku sudah mengijinkanmu untuk bisa melihatnya dari jauh setiap saat "

Jessica menunduk, dadanya terasa sesak. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Namjoon bangkit setelah menghabiskan lemon tea miliknya, dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana " jangan pernah berani kau mencoba bertemu dengannya atau aku akan bertindak kasar. Kau yang paling mengerti dengan kondisi ini

.

 **5 Maret 09:17**

Kim Seokjin tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya " aku sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali "

" kuburlah mimpimu dalam-dalam noona " ujar Kim Taehyung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil, dia meletakkan kantung berisi minuman dingin di dashboard mobil

Seokjin mendelik tajam pada namja yang berstatus adik dari namja yang dicintainya itu

" urus urusanmu sendiri Taehyung-ah "

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas " sebaiknya hilangkan perasaanmu dan mulailah dengan orang yang baru, kau bahkan tahu dengan jelas kalau dia sama sekali tidak melihatmu lebih "

Seokjin pun melajukan mobilnya " itu menurutmu saja, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disaat kami hanya berdua "

" kau perusak noona " Taehyung pun meminum birnya dan menatap ke depan sedangkan Seokjin hanya berdecak lalu berkonsentrasi menyetir

.

 **5 Maret 15:07**

" bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Apa kau tidak memberi polisi rakus itu lembaran won? Tempat itu bahkan bukan wilayah mereka " Namjoon menggosok pangkal hidungnya saat suara yang berasal dari mulut cerewet Yixing terdengar

" mereka menerobos paksa hyung, bahkan orang-orang kita di kepolisian pun tidak tahu "

" seharusnya mereka tidak boleh bertindak seperti itu, mereka akan terkena sanksi "

" setelah menunjukkan bukti pada kepolisian pusat, orang-orang brengsek itu memakluminya bahkan suruhan kita di kepolisian terancam"

Yixing mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan dalam bahasa Mandarin yang keseluruhannya diketahui Namjoon

" aku merugi Namjoon-ah, beberapa investorku menarik kembali barang-barang mereka setelah mendengar kasus ini "

" tidak hanya kau hyung, aku juga merugi "

" aku tidak mau tahu, bereskan situasi ini secepatnya "

" aku juga sedang berusaha hyung "

" aku akan menghubungimu lagi " PIP

Namjoon mengetuk jarinya berulang-ulang di permukaan meja berlapis kaca tersebut, dirinya menderita kerugian jutaan poundsterling karena kejadian tadi pagi

.

 **5 Maret 18:00**

Hoseok menendang kerikil yang diatur rapi di taman belakang mansion Kim, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah saat menyadari satu hal saat dia pulang siang tadi. Saat dia melewati pigura di meja ruang tengah, pigura yang berisi foto dirinya bersama seorang yeoja dan tiga namja dengan latar belakang gunung Fuji. Matanya tertuju pada yeoja yang menaruh dagunya di bahu Namjoon yang sedang memeluknya erat

" semua akan jadi tidak baik ketika dia kembali " ujar Hoseok lirih

" nona sebaiknya anda masuk ke dalam karena udara akan menjadi lebih dingin " ucap seorang maid pada Hoseok

" aku masih ingin disini "

" anda ingin saya bawakan sesuatu? "

Hoseok menoleh ke secangkir teh hijau dan kue coklat yang masih utuh di meja " bawakan aku selimut "

Maid tersebut membungkuk sopan sebelum masuk ke dalam, satu menit kemudian dia kembali dengan selembar selimut berwarna biru

" ini nona "

Hoseok mengambil selimut tersebut dan langsung menutupi tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kursi taman " tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri "

" baik nona " maid tersebut lalu meninggalkan Hoseok beserta lima maid yang lain. Mereka adalah maid pribadi Hoseok

" hah, kenapa dia tidak menetap saja disana? " desah Hoseok kemudian menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap

.

 **5 Maret 19:33**

Yifan memeluk Zitao dari belakang secara tiba-tiba membuat yeoja itu menjerit hingga dia tertawa, yeoja itu bahkan hampir menjatuhkan sendok sup

" tidak lucu oppa " Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar tawa keras Yifan

Yifan membalikkan tubuh Zitao dan mengecup bibir istrinya singkat " apa yang istriku masak malam ini? "

" kari ayam "

" pasti sangat lezat, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya "

Zitao mengecup kedua pipi Yifan " pergilah mandi dan kita akan makan malam setelah oppa selesai mandi "

" baiklah nyonya Wu " Yifan lalu berbalik dan hendak berjalan keluar dari dapur

" tunggu oppa "

Yifan berbalik " apa baby? "

" kau belum menyapanya " Zitao mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit membuat Yifan menepuk dahinya, dia lalu segera mencium perut istrinya

" aigoo.. maafkan baba sayang "

" baba jahat " ujar Zitao menirukan suara anak kecil

" nde, maafkan baba. Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan jangan menyusahkan mama, jadilah anak yang pintar " Yifan mengecup sekali lagi perut Zitao dan menempelkan telinganya

" aku tidak mendengar apapun sayang "

Zitao mengelus surai emas Yifan " beberapa bulan lagi oppa akan merasakan tendangannya lalu setelah itu oppa bisa mendengar suaranya, melihat rupanya bahkan menyentuhnya "

" baba sudah tidak sabar sayang, cepatlah keluar jagoan " Yifan mengelus perut Zitao lembut, dia sangat bahagia saat bulan lalu diberitahu oleh dokter bahwa istrinya mengandung anaknya sudah tiga bulan dan dalam keadaan sehat. Saat itu Yifan langsung menggendong Zitao yang mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali, kebahagiaannya semakin lengkap saat dirinya diangkat menjadi kepala kepolisian Seoul. Yifan berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk keluarga kecilnya

.

 **5 Maret 20:19**

" carilah yeoja bernama Lee Eunhyuk dan dia akan memberikan informasi padamu " ujar namja yang wajahnya sudah penuh lebam dan darah

Sehun mengibas tangan kirinya dua kali karena merasa nyeri setelah menghajar namja dihadapannya ini " siapa itu Lee Eunhyuk? "

Namja tersebut meludahkan darah hingga mengenai kaus bagian depan Sehun " cari tahu saja sendiri, aku sudah mempertaruhkan nyawaku dengan hanya menyebut namanya di hadapanmu "

Sehun berbalik dan membuka pintu sedikit, dia menatap namja yang bersandar malas di tembok " cari Lee Eunhyuk untukku "

" hei, aku bukan suruhanmu "

Sehun terkekeh mendapat protes dari namja berkulit tan di depannya " tapi kau bawahanku, jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku "

Namja bernama Kim Jongin itu meninju pelan perut Sehun " baiklah Oh brengsek "

" terima kasih Kim fuck bastard Jongin " ujar Sehun sebelum menutup kembali pintu

" Lee Eunhyuk " Jongin terus mengulangi nama tersebut saat berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut

" nah, kita akan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda " Sehun menyeringai

.

 **5 Maret 23:37**

" orang-orangmu tidak berguna " Namjoon menghembuskan asap rokok ke udara sementara yeoja dengan dandanan glamor di depannya mencebik

" biasanya mereka berhasil "

" tapi kemarin tidak "

Yeoja itu mengangkat bahunya " aku juga tidak menginginkan ini terjadi tuan Kim "

Namjoon kembali menghisap batang kanker tersebut dan membuang asapnya " kembalikan uangku "

" anda pasti sudah tidak waras tuan Kim "

Namjoon mengeluarkan revolver dari saku jasnya " aku merugi banyak sekali nona Lee Eunhyuk dan itu semua karena orang-orang brengsekmu yang tidak berguna "

Eunhyuk menahan napasnya, dia tahu namja di depannya tidak akan segan membuat revolver kesayangannya itu memuntahkan peluru

" akan kukembalikan setengah, aku juga merugi karena kekurangan orang"

Namjoon tersenyum sinis " kembalikan setengah beserta bunga 25% "

Kedua mata sipit Eunhyuk melebar, yeoja pemilik jajaran klub malam itu sungguh terkejut dengan perkataan Namjoon " tidak bisa tuan Kim "

" kunaikkan menjadi 30% karena kau membantah, jika kau membantah sekali lagi aku akan meledakkan kepalamu "

Eunhyuk menelan liurnya susah payah, dia berulang kali berurusan dengan mafia namun tetap saja seperti ini " baiklah "

Namjoon bangkit dari sofa " senang bekerja sama denganmu nona Lee, aku ingin melihat uangnya besok pagi saat sarapan "

Eunhyuk segera mengumpat tanpa syarat begitu Namjoon keluar dari ruangannya

.

 **5 Maret 00:07**

Kening Namjoon berkerut mendapati yeoja kesayangannya masih menatap layar datar yang menyiarkan berita kriminal, dia lalu menuju Hoseok dan duduk di samping yeoja dengan piyama berwarna kuning bergambar tokoh kartun Spongebob tersebut

" kenapa belum tidur? "

Hoseok menoleh " oppa tahu jika aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk oppa "

Namjoon terkekeh lalu memeluk Hoseok, menyandarkan kepala Hoseok ke dadanya lalu membelai surai emas Hoseok yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang

" aku sudah memelukmu, sekarang tidurlah "

Hoseok memeluk pinggang Namjoon " bawa aku ke kamar oppa, jika aku tidur dengan posisi seperti ini pinggang dan punggungku akan sakit "

Namjoon mencubit gemas pipi Hoseok lalu menggendong ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka, dia lalu membaringkan Hoseok di ranjang beserta dirinya dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut

" besok kau ikut menjemput Seokjinnie noona dan yang lain? "

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, dia memeluk pinggang Namjoon lalu memejamkan mata

" sleep tight baby " Namjoon mengecup dahi, kedua kelopak mata, kedua pipi, ujung hidung dan berakhir dengan melumat lembut bibir Hoseok sebelum menutup matanya dan ikut terlelap

.

 **6 Maret 08:15**

" seseorang menyebutkan nama Lee Eunhyuk "

Yifan mendongak " siapa dia? "

Sehun mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk di hadapan Yifan " aku tidak tahu hyung, aku menyuruh Jongin untuk mencari informasi dan dia belum melapor "

Yifan meminum americanonya " terus cari informasi Sehun-ah, aku akan membongkar sindikat brengsek ini dan memasukkan semua orang-orang tidak berguna itu ke dalam penjara "

" bagaimana kabar Zitao noona? "

Yifan tersenyum, jarinya menyusuri wajah cantik yang terdapatdi dalam pigura di mejanya

" dia baik-baik saja Sehun-ah, perkembangan bayi kami bagus sekali "

" kau pasti sangat bahagia hyung "

Yifan terkekeh " kau tidak akan mengerti hingga kau menjadi sepertiku Sehun-ah "

.

 **6 Maret 10:10**

" welcome home noona " Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat membuat Hoseok merenggut kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya

" aku merindukanmu " ujar Seokjin

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya " khaja, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta untuk kalian "

" pastikan 4 gadis untukku " ujar Taehyung

Namjoon terkekeh lalu merangkul Hoseok " tentu saja adikku yang tampan, aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan "

Hoseok mendelik tidak suka pada Taehyung, dia membenci namja yang berstatus adik kekasihnya ini. Namja dengan wajah bocah ini menyimpan nafsu besar pada seks, jika dia tidak mendapatkan yeoja maka dia akan menggunakan namja

.

 **6 Maret 11:15**

Hoseok memasuki kelasnya yang sudah ramai, diletakkan tasnya di kursi barisan depan yang sudah sedikit penuh. Dia lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sembari menunggu teman sekelasnya. Hoseok adalah mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan Arts and Hummanities di Universitas Sungkyungkwan, salah satu universitas bersejarah di Korea Selatan

" hai Seokkie " sapa Jeon Jungkook, sapa yeoja dengan senyuman yang mengalahkan musim semi yang sedang terjadi di luar

" apa yang membuatmu terlambat? "

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok " oversleep Seokkie sayang "

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas " kau berpesta hingga pagi hari lagi? "

Jungkook mengangguk semangat " aku akan sangat menyesal jika melewatkannya "

" yes Party Queen "

.

 **6 Maret 11:15**

" kau lengah Namjoon-ah, apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? " Yoongi menggeleng sembari menatap layar tablet Namjoon

" ada orang baru yang menyebalkan hyung "

Seokjin yang sedang menikmati winenya menoleh " orang baru? "

Namjoon mengangguk " namanya Wu Yifan, kemarin Lee sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang istrinya "

" lalu kapan kau akan bergerak? " tanya Yoongi

" aku akan melakukannya jika dia mengganggu transaksiku dua hari lagi, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa dia salah memilih orang untuk urusan seperti ini "

" aku yang akan mengurus transaksi lusa hyung " ujar Taehyung

.

 **6 Maret 12:13**

" ada 876 yeoja bernama Lee Eunhyuk "

Sehun mengangguk sembari meminum lattenya, sepasang mata tajamnya menatap layar komputer Jongin

" kemungkinan dia adalah orang dewasa "

" berarti tinggal 404 yeoja "

" carilah yang memiliki pengaruh di dunia hitam, orang yang memiliki koneksi seperti itu bukan orang biasa. Cari berdasarkan catatan kriminal dan bisnis gelap yang pernah ditangani pihak kepolisian "

" nde " sahut Jongin singkat, jari-jarinya lalu menari diatas keyboard

.

 **6 Maret 11:15**

" Hoseokkie "

Hoseok berbalik dan segera memasang senyum " nde ssaem? "

" bisakah kau membantuku? "

" tentu saja, apa yang bisa saya bantu ssaem? "

Zitao tersenyum " khamsamndida, tolong buatkan daftar festival yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan, aku sedang sibuk menyusun soal "

Hoseok mengangguk " baik ssaem "

" sekali lagi terima kasih Seokkie, aku meyerahkan urusan ini padamu "

Hoseok membungkuk sopan " sama-sama ssaem, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Zitao mengelus perutnya " dia baik Seokkie "

Hoseok sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum " jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan merepotkan eomma, kau harus tahu jika eommamu adalah orang yang sangat hebat "

" gomawo Seokkie noona, gomawo Seokkie unnie " ujar Zitao

" eh? " Hoseok mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Zitao terkekeh " karena jenis kelaminnya belum diketahui jadi aku menyebut keduanya "

" benar juga ssaem "

" baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku karena pekerjaanku masih banyak, terima kasih sudah mau membantu Seokkie "

" sama-sama ssaem " Hoseok membungkuk sopan

.

 **6 Maret 13:32**

Jessica menghembuskan napas lelah dan memijat lehernya yang kaku, dia menutup mata

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan Seokkie? Maafkan unnie yang lemah ini " batin Jessica dan beberapa detik kemudian air matanya berderai

Kehidupan mereka dulu begitu sederhana, perusahaan periklanan milik mendiang ayahnya hanya perusahaan kecil. Ibunya merupakan ibu rumah tangga yang selalu ada untuk dirinya dan Hoseok. Dia dan Hoseok sering menghabiskan waktu di tepi danau Han untuk bersepeda setiap sore dan dia selalu mengantar Hoseok ke sekolah sebelum dirinya berangkat kuliah. Semua berlangsung biasa namun bahagia hingga sosok bernama Kim Namjoon hadir di dalam hidup Hoseok, semuanya menjadi berantakan. Namjoon yang sudah mencintai Hoseok bahkan berambisi memiliki adiknya tersebut melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan bungsu Jung. Kecelakaan orang tua mereka dan hampir bangkrutnya perusahaan merupakan permainan Kim Namjoon hingga Jessica harus berlutut dan memohon padanya

Namjoon mengambil Hoseok karena dirinya telah membantu Jessica membangun kembali perusahaan dan Jessica seolah tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Yeoja bermarga Jung itu hanya bisa menuruti semua keinginan Namjoon karena Namjoon akan menghabisi Hoseok jika Jessica berani melawan semua perkataannya. Awalnya Jessica tidak percaya jika Namjoon benar-benar akan menghabisi Hoseok mengingat namja Kim itu sangat mencintai adiknya namun Jessica percaya ketika Namjoon menerjunkan diri dengan mobil bersama Hoseok saat Jessica mencoba mengambil paksa adiknya dan berakhir dengan Hoseok yang terbaring koma selama 2 minggu, saat itu dia baru menyadari jika Namjoon bukan manusia

.

 **6 Maret 22:25**

Hoseok menghembuskan napas bosan, dia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi yeoja dan namja cantik yang tidak dikenalinya. Dilihat Namjoon sedang berbincang sedang Seokjin yang membuatnya ingin membakar hidup-hidup yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu, lihat saja bagaimana dia tertawa dan memandang Namjoon itu membuat Hoseok mual

" membosankan "

Hoseok mendongak dan mendapati namja berkulit pucat dengan dua gelas wine di tangannya

" yeah, aku ingin segera pulang " dengus Hoseok apalagi sekarang dia melihat Seokjin sedang menggandeng mesra Namjoon sementara kekasihnya itu bersikap biasa saja

Yoongi terkekeh lalu memberikan segelas wine pada Hoseok " habiskan minumanmu, aku akan bicara pada Namjoon agar kita bisa pulang lebih awal "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali teguk sedangkan Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon

" Namjoon-ah " panggil Yoongi

" wae hyung? "

" aku akan pulang bersama Hoseok "

" eh? Sesuatu terjadi? " Namjoon menatap khawatir Hoseok yang duduk menekuk wajahnya di sofa

Yoongi menggeleng " kami berdua hanya bosan dan lelah "

" biarkan saja mereka " ujar Seokjin

Namjoon mengangguk " baiklah, hati-hati hyung tolong beritahu pada Seokkie untuk meminum vitaminnya sebelum tidur "

" nde. Bye "

.

 **7 Maret 03:15**

" bagaimana? "

Kim Jongin merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mati rasa dan kaku, dia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap atasannya

" aku sudah menyortir dan akhirnya kutemukan orangnya "

Sehun tersenyum cerah " kerja bagus Jongin-ah, aku memang tidak salah memasukkanmu ke dalam tim ini "

" iya brengsek, tubuhku kaku "

Sehun tertawa keras " aku akan memberimu libur sehari dan kau bisa berkencan dengan ranjangmu yang nyaman itu "

" aku akan menagihnya setiap saat jika kau tidak menepatinya "

" berikan laporannya "

Jongin membuka sebuah file berisi foto dan data seorang yeoja bersurai abu-abu

" namanya Lee Eunhyuk, umur 27 tahun. Dia pemilik jajaran klub malam mewah di Seoul dan Tokyo. Dia pernah ditahan karena terbukti menjadi salah satu pemasok pekerja seks di bawah umur ke Thailand, klub malam miliknya sering menampilkan pertunjukkan striptease dan pesta obat terlarang serta dia yang dikabarkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Lee Donghae si menteri keuangan yang sekarang juga menjadi incaran kepolisian karena dikabarkan memiliki banyak rekening di luar negeri serta dugaan korupsi. Untuk menjadi member dan masuk ke dalam klub malam miliknya butuh proses yang rumit karena Eunhyuk akan mencari informasi akurat tentang semua member klub malamnya "

" wanita iblis seperti ini punya wajah seperti malaikat " Sehun meneliti foto Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum lebar

" dia memiliki koneksi dengan petinggi kepolisian yang membuat kita akan kesulitan bergerak "

Sehun mengumpat " bagaimana pun caranya kita harus mendapatkan informasi dari wanita iblis ini "

Jongin mengangguk " kau pikirkan caranya aku mau pulang "

Sehun menyodorkan mantel hitam milik Jongin " hati-hati, kau dapat waktu libur sehari "

" nde "

.

 **7 Maret 03:15**

Hoseok terbangun dan menoleh ke samping, dia mendengus kasar saat tidak mendapati Namjoon disisinya. Dia yakin jika sekarang Seokjin sedang menempeli kekasihnya seperti ulat bulu, Hoseok sedikit menyesal pulang lebih dulu bersama Yoongi seharusnya dia mengajak juga kekasihnya itu. Hoseok bangkit dan memakai sandal tidur Spongebobnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon, dia mengacak surai emasnya kesal

" iblis betina itu pasti sedang bersama oppa "

Segera saja dia kembali kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponsel di atas meja nakas lalu segera menelpon kekasihnya itu

.

 **7 Maret 03:15**

Ponsel Namjoon berdering di saku jasnya, dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Seokjin dan berjalan menuju balkon

" nde sayang "

" pulanglah oppa, mau sampai kapan berada disitu? " ujar Hoseok ketus

" ya, aku akan segera pulang "

" cepatlah, aku lelah dan membutuhkan pelukan oppa " rengek Hoseok

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar rengekan Hoseok yang terdengar seperti ajakan yang nikmat untuknya " aku akan tiba secepatnya " PIP

Kening Seokjin berkerut saat melihat Namjoon meraih jasnya " mau kemana? "

" Hoseok memintaku segera pulang "

Seokjin mengumpat pelan " hati-hati di jalan oppa "

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu

.

 **7 Maret 08:27**

" oppa " panggil Hoseok manja membuat Seokjin ingin memuntahkan kembali sereal gandum yang baru ditelannya

" nde sayang "

" aku ingin bertemu unnie "

Gerakan tangan Namjoon berhenti, dia lalu menatap Hoseok " kenapa kau ingin bertemu? "

Hoseok memainkan sendoknya di dalam mangkuk sereal " aku hanya merindukannya "

Namjoon kembali melanjutkan sarapannya " tidak bisa, dia sedang tidak berada di Korea dan dia sangat sibuk "

Yoongi mendecih membuatnya ditatap tajam oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin, dirinya muak dengan semua kebohongan Namjoon selama ini pada Hoseok

" aku hanya bertemu sebentar saja oppa, aku janji tidak mengganggunya"

" lupakan Seokkie, kau harus mengerti dengan kesibukan Jessica "

Hoseok memasang tampang cemberut yang membuat Seokjin tersenyum remeh melihat itu Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu

" aku selesai, mau pergi bersamaku Seokkie? " tanya Yoongi

" oh? Boleh " Hoseok pun segera mengecup kedua pipi Namjoon dan meraih tasnya

" hati-hati sayang " Namjoon mengacak surai emas Hoseok

" kau yakin Seokkie tidak berbuat nekat? Dia seperti sangat merindukan kakaknya yang jalang itu " ujar Seokjin sesaat setelah Hoseok dan Yoongi meninggalkan mereka

Namjoon mendelik lalu beranjak dari kursi " aku selesai, jangan lupa dengan acara malam ini. bye "

" kau memang perusak sejati noona "

Seokjin tersenyum " diamlah Tae dan lihat apa yang terjadi "

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

.

 **7 Maret 08:50**

Yoongi memarkir Masseratinya di tengah halaman depan Universitas Sungkyungkwan

" apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu Jessica? "

Gerakan Hoseok membuka seatbelt terhenti, dia lalu menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya " begitulah oppa tapi unnie sedang- "

Yoongi kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju keluar

" eh? Oppa "

Yoongi menoleh dan tersenyum " kita akan bertemu dengannya "

" gomawo oppa "

.

 **7 Maret 09:10**

" unnie! " teriak Hoseok yang bergegas keluar dan menghampiri kakaknya yang berdiri mematung tidak percaya. Jessica baru saja akan masuk ke mobilnya dan berangkat kerja. Saat sarapan tadi dia menerima pesan singkat dari Yoongi yang memberitahu bahwa dia akan bertemu adiknya hari ini namun dia tidak langsung mempercayainya karena dia belum mendapat ijin dari Namjoon dan Jessica percaya pada Yoongi sekarang karena Hoseok sedang memeluknya erat

" aku merindukanmu unnie "

Jessica mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yoongi yang baru saja turun dari mobil kesayangannya itu, namja dengan kaus hitam, kemeja merah serta jins hitam itu terlihat seperti malaikat bagi Jessica sekarang meskipun dalam kehidupan nyata Yoongi sangat jauh dari sosok malaikat

" unnie juga sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? "

Hoseok melepas pelukannya " baik unnie, ah unnie sangat sibuk sampai tidak bertemu denganku, terakhir kali bertemu adalah saat Chuseok "

Jessica mengelus surai Hoseok yang serupa dengan dirinya " mian sayang, kau sudah sarapan? "

Hoseok mengangguk. Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di samping Hoseok " gomawo Yoongi-ya sudah mengantar Hoseok "

" bukan masalah, ajaklah dia bersamamu hari ini "

" tapi bagaimana dengan- "

Yoongi berdecak lalu memotong perkataan Jessica " aku yang akan mengurusnya, pergilah. Aku punya banyak urusan "

Yoongi berbalik dan meninggalkan Jung bersaudara, Jessica terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Yoongi hingga namja pucat dan Masserati putihnya itu menghilang

" jadi kita mau kemana unnie? "

Jessica mengecup pipi Hoseok " kita akan berbelanja lalu makan dan pergi nonton "

.

 **7 Maret 09:10**

" ini baru setengah, sisanya akan kuberikan setelah aku menerima barangnya malam ini "

Ujar Woo Jihoo, ketua mafia Block B itu menyeringai pada Namjoon

Namjoon menatap tiga koper berisi ratusan juta poundsterling, dia tersenyum remeh

" ini setengah? Bagiku terlihat seperti sepertiga "

Jihoo tertawa " asal barang yang kau berikan padaku tidak mengecewakan aku akan menaikkan angkanya "

Namjoon mengelus cincin titanium di jari telunjuk kanannya " tanyakan kualitas barangku pada Jiyong hyung yang merekomendasikan aku padamu "

Jihoo menatap namja disebelahnya lalu namja tersebut berjalan keluar dan kembali dengan satu koper dan sebuah tas berukuran kecil, dia lalu membuka tas tersebut dan menuangkan ratusan berlian berukuran sedang

" aku mendapatkannya dari rekanku di Afrika "

Namja itu juga membuka koper yang berisi lembaran dollar " ini berjumlah 300 juta "

Namjoon tersenyum " adikku yang akan mengantarnya ke markasmu malam ini pukul 11 malam "

" great "

Seorang maid masuk dan membawa sebotol wine lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, Namjoon lalu membuka wine tersebut dan menuangkannya di gelas Jihoo kemudian menuangkan di gelasnya

" mari bersulang untuk Block B dan Bangtan " Namjoon mengangkat gelasnya

Jihoo juga mengangkat gelasnya

Ting

.

 **7 Maret 10:01**

Yifan menatap data dan foto Lee Eunhyuk yang baru saja diserahkan oleh wakilnya Oh Sehun " aku pernah menanganinya "

" hyung pernah menangani Lee Eunhyuk? "

Yifan mengangguk lalu meletakkan kertas tersebut " khaja "

" kemana hyung? " tanya Sehun saat melihat Yifan yang bangkit dan meraih jaketnya

" menemui Lee Eunhyuk "

.

 **7 Maret 10:21**

Yifan memarkir sedan merahnya di depan sebuah rumah dua lantai bergaya minimalis, Sehun hanya menatap heran pada bangunan dihadapannya

" hyung yakin ini rumah Lee Eunhyuk? "

Yifan merapikan jaket dan tatanan rambutnya, calon ayah itu tersenyum mendapati wajahnya tetap tampan " apa yang membuatmu meragukanku?"

" tidak hyung, hanya saja ini terlalu- "

" sederhana? "

Sehun mengangguk

" Eunhyuk punya banyak tempat tinggal "

Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu rumah " lalu kenapa hyung yakin dia berada disini? "

Yifan terdiam sejenak sebelum memencet bel rumah " karena dia memang seharusnya berada disini "

Tidak lama setelah bel berbunyi, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja dewasa dengan kaus hitam dan legging merah, surai yeoja itu dicepol satu keatas dan dia memakai kacamata baca. Rahang Sehun terbuka lebar karena sosok di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang begitu glamor di foto yang diberikan oleh Jongin

" oppa, silahkan masuk "

" nde " jawab Yifan dan langsung masuk ke rumah Eunhyuk bersama Sehun

" ada apa? " tanya Eunhyuk saat Yifan dan Sehun telah duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya

" kepada siapa kau mengirim orang-orangmu untuk menjadi kurir yang menerima senjata illegal dari Guangzhou pada tanggal 4 Maret jam 3 pagi? "

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah " berhentilah mengurusi kasus ini oppa "

Kening Yifan berkerut " wae? "

" kau akan menyesal jika terus menyelidiki kasus ini oppa, percayalah "

" haruskah? "

Eunhyuk mengangguk " ini akan sangat berbahaya oppa "

" jadi kau ingin memberitahuku atau tidak? "

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan " ini berbahaya oppa "

Yifan bangkit " baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri dan aku akan menyeretmu juga bersama mereka. Ayo kita pergi Sehun-ah "

" orang ini berbeda oppa, dia akan membahayakanmu dan orang di sekitarmu "

Perkataan Eunhyuk membuat langkah Yifan terhenti, namja Wu itu menoleh sebentar

" aku akan menyingkirkan orang itu sebelum dia melakukan aksi brengseknya yang kau khawatirkan itu "

" sepertinya kita menghadapi sesuatu yang besar hyung " ujar Sehun saat Yifan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari dari halaman rumah Eunhyuk

" aku akan terus maju Sehun-ah, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan aku "

.

 **7 Maret 13:09**

" bagaimana? "

Namjoon melempar tablet yang baru saja diberikan Seokjin padanya

" brengsek! "

" aku sudah menduganya oppa, kau terlalu percaya pada Hoseok ja- " Seokjin mengutuk mulutnya yang hampir saja membuatnya terbunuh

" tinggalkan aku sendiri noona "

Seokjin tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon yang sedang dikuasai emosi

.

.

TBC

RnR please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **7 Maret 13:12**

" kita sudah berbelanja dan makan, saatnya menonton film. Khaja " Jessica menarik tangan Hoseok menuju bioskop yang terletak di COEX. Jung sister's itu terlihat kompak dengan surai yang dicat warna emas dan sepanjang punggung, jika dilihat dari belakang mereka tidak bisa dibedakan

" unnie ingin menonton film apa? "

Jessica memperhatikan daftar film yang akan diputar hari ini " aigoo.. kenapa banyak sekali film horror hari ini? menyebalkan "

Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu " ditunda saja unnie, aku tidak suka menonton film horror "

" ya Seokkie, unnie juga. Lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? "

Hoseok mengambil ponselnya dari saku blazer saat merasakan benda tersebut bergetar, dia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menelpon

" nde oppa " ucapnya riang

" kau dimana sayang? " suara lembut di seberang membuat perut Hoseok geli, dia sangat menyukai suara berat rendah milik Namjoon

" aku sedang bersama Jessi unnie, oppa tahu ternyata Jessi unnie tidak pergi keluar negeri "

Jessica hanya bisa terpaku mendengar obrolan ringan Hoseok bersama orang yang dia yakini adalah Namjoon

" benarkah? Maaf, oppa tidak tahu. Lalu kapan kau kembali? "

Hoseok menatap Jessica yang sedang tersenyum paksa " aku akan kembali saat jam makan malam, kami akan pergi ke salon hari ini "

" baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai aku akan menjemputmu "

" nde oppa "

" baiklah sayang, aku masih punya urusan setelah ini. selamat bersenang-senang dan sampaikan salamku pada Jessi noona "

" nde oppa. Saranghae "

" nado saranghae Seokkie " PIP

" Namjoon oppa menitipkan salam untuk unnie " ujar Hoseok lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas

" ah? Terima kasih. Kita ke salon sekarang? "

Hoseok mengangguk semangat lalu menggenggam tangan kakaknya

" tentu "

.

 **7 Maret 13:15**

Yoong menatap malas layar ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Namjoon

From : Namjoon

Temui aku sekarang

Dia terkekeh sebentar lalu mengetik balasan pesan dengan cepat

To : Namjoon

Aku sedang sibuk

Yoong lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada seorang namja yang melanjutkan latihan tembaknya. Dia sudah menduga jika Namjoon akan mengetahui tindakannya pagi tadi dan dia juga tahu siapa yang memberitahu Namjoon

.

 **7 Maret 13:15**

Taehyung memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung tua yang tidak terawat, dia lalu segera masuk ke dalam dan disambut dua orang bersenjata serta seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam

" selamat datang tuan "

" barangnya sudah masuk? "

" sudah tuan "

" malam ini antarkan ke markas mafia Block B, aku akan ikut bersama kalian "

" baik tuan "

Taehyung menaiki tangga " bagaimana perkembangannya? "

" mesin yang anda datangkan dari Rio itu sangat menakjubkan tuan "

Taehyung tersenyum " tentu saja, aku membayar mahal untuk mesin tersebut. Bagaimana produksinya? "

" dari 300 pil per jam menjadi 500 pil per jam, pendapatan naik hingga 75% "

Dia mengangguk mengerti " aku senang mendengarnya lalu apa ada masalah selama aku pergi? "

Pria tersebut terdiam sejenak " hanya masalah kecil yang bisa saya atasi tuan "

" baguslah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Hiburan untukku sudah siap? "

Namja tersebut tersenyum " dia ada di ruangan tuan "

Taehyung mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga, berbeda dengan penampilan luar gedung yang terkesan tidak terawat dan menyeramkan, desain di lantai dua gedung sangat mewah dan berkelas

Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan menelpon Seokjin

" lakukan tugasmu noona " ucap Taehyung saat panggilannya dijawab oleh yeoja yang mencintai kakaknya itu

.

 **7 Maret 13:15**

Seokjin menampilkan senyum mempesonanya saat seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya

" selamat datang nona "

" bagaimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi? "

" semua berjalan seperti biasa nona " pria itu menyerahkan sebuah tablet pada Seokjin dimana dia mencatat semua transaksi penjualan organ tubuh ke luar negeri

" kerja bagus, tingkatkan lagi " Seokjin menyerahkan tablet tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri lorong dimana terdapat beberapa ruangan tempat anak buahnya bekerja mengeluarkan organ dari tubuh manusia yang mereka culik dari berbagai tempat. Ponselnya bergetar ketika dia akan menuruni tangga, terlihat nama adik dari namja yang dicintainya di layar ponsel

" nde, aku mengerti " ucapnya singkat lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali menelpon seseorang

.

 **7 Maret 17:22**

Yoong bersandar di meja sembari menatap datar Namjoon di hadapannya, namja berkulit pucat itu mendengus pelan

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Namjoon-ah? Aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang "

" beraninya kau hyung " ucap Namjoon geram

" aku hanya berpikir dia terlalu merindukan kakaknya dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika dia bertemu sebentar dengan kakaknya itu " ucap Yoong santai, dia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku hoodie, menarik sebatang lalu membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik milik Namjoon yang didapatnya dari atas meja

" hyung tahu dengan pasti jika aku tidak suka "

Yoong menghembuskan asap ke udara " lalu? Santailah Namjoon-ah, kau pasti tidak suka jika ada yang menghalangimu bertemu Himchan noona "

Namjoon melempar gelas winenya ke lantai hingga gelas mahal itu pecah berantakan, jika tatapannya bisa membakar sudah dipastikan Yoong sudah menjadi abu

" aku masih menghormatimu hyung jadi jangan pancing emosiku "

Yoong terkekeh lalu berjalan menghampiri Namjoon " kontrol emosimu jika berhadapan denganku, kau tidak ingin aku mengeluarkan jantungmu bukan? "

" pergilah hyung " ucap Namjoon setelah terdiam cukup lama. Yoong menepuk bahu Namjoon lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja blonde pucat itu yang merasa seperti terbakar di tempat

.

 **7 Maret 17:32**

" mereka akan mengirim 2 truk berisi ekstasi ke Seocho malam ini " ucap Sehun setelah mendapat informasi dari Jongin beberapa saat lalu

" siapkan pasukan dan tangkap mereka " perintah Yifan

" baik hyung, apa kau akan ikut? "

Yifan mengangguk " tentu "

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yifan

" siapapun kau aku akan menarikmu keluar dan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara "

.

 **7 Maret 17:42**

" dia bekerja sama dengan Jihoo? " suara Mino meninggi, dia bahkan membuang bantal sofa yang sejak tadi diletakkan diatas kedua pahanya. Woo Jihoo bukanlah orang yang bagus untuk dijadikan saingan

Seunghoon mengangguk, dia sudah menduga namja yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi partner bisnis mereka akan bekerja sama dengan orang yang menjadi saingan terbesar Song Mino " sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa menjadi sekutu kita "

Mino mendelik ke arah Seunghoon " Jihoo itu tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan disini jadi pasti ada orang yang memberitahunya soal Namjoon "

" Kwon Jiyong, namja eksentrik itu yang memberitahu Jihoo soal Namjoon. Ck, pengkhianat itu selalu mencoba menghancurkan kita " ujar Seungyoon, yeoja dengan wajah imut dan dandanan seperti remaja meski usianya sudah mencapai 26 tahun itu menatap kukunya yang berhiaskan nail art

Mino mengusap wajahnya " kita semakin terdesak. Namjoon sialan itu sudah bekerja sama dengan 85% mafia berpengaruh disini, jika terus seperti ini kita akan musnah "

" anak baru seperti dia bisa menguasai pasar dengan cepat " Seunghoon memutar ponselnya di atas meja

Seungyoon bangkit dari sofa " Bang Yongguk adalah kakak ipar Namjoon, tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi sangat berpengaruh begitu cepat? "

" hubungi Youngbae hyung " ujar Mino lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Seunghoon menatap Seungyoon " Youngbae hyung? Dia benar-benar meminta bantuan Youngbae hyung? "

Seungyoon mengangkat bahunya " hanya dia yang bisa kita harapkan sekarang "

" ini gila " Seunghoon memijat pangkal hidungnya

" dari awal ini memang sudah gila, kau baru menyadarinya? "

.

 **7 Maret 20:10**

Hoseok dan Namjoon menaiki tangga bersama dua maid di belakangnya yang membawa belasan paper bag berisi barang-barang milik Hoseok

" segeralah mandi dan beristirahatlah " Namjoon mengecup dahi Hoseok

" kita mandi bersama? "

Namjoon tersenyum dan menggeleng " aku masih ada urusan di ruanganku, lain kali saja sayang "

" baiklah oppa " Hoseok masuk ke kamar sedangkan Namjoon berjalan menuju ruangannya

" jalang itu sudah kembali? " tanya Seokjin pada seorang maid yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar Namjoon dan Hoseok setelah mengantar belasan paper bag

Sang maid tahu siapa yang dimaksud Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin

" hei, kau bisu? "

Maid tersebut menggeleng pelan " tidak nona "

Seokjin mendecih " jadi kalian sudah berpihak pada si jalang sekarang? Aku mengerti "

" Seokjinnie " panggil Namjoon dari pintu ruangannya

" nde oppa? "

" kemarilah "

.

 **7 Maret 20:22**

Tubuh Jessica bergetar hebat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yoong, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada namja dengan senyum semanis gula itu. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan meminum 2 obat penenang yang disimpan di balik cermin wastafel. Sudah lima tahun ini dia selalu mengkonsumsi obat tersebut dan itu semua karena berbagai tekanan yang diberikan Namjoon. Dia mengutuk ketua mafia Bangtan itu agar terbakar hidup-hidup. Dia cukup kehilangan nyalinya saat Namjoon datang ke apartemennya untuk menjemput Hoseok

Flashback

Bel apartemennya berbunyi dan Jessica segera membuka pintunya, berharap itu adalah petugas delivery food yang dihubunginya beberapa saat lalu namun tubuh Jessica menegang ketika melihat Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan di saku dan senyum yang memperlihatkan dimple miliknya

" selamat malam noona "

" se..selamat malam Namjoon, masuklah " Jessica menggeser tubuhnya kaku agar Namjoon bisa masuk, bahkan aura Namjoon terasa begitu menekan untukknya

" terima kasih "

" oppa " sambut Hoseok riang, adik Jessica jung yang sedang bersandar lelah di sofa coklat muda milik Jessica itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlawanan dengan ekspresi Jessica

Namjoon lalu menghampiri Hoseok kemudian menumpukan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan memberikan yeoja itu sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir " bagaimana harimu nyonya Kim? "

" menyenangkan oppa, aku sangat bahagia hari ini "

" senang mendengarnya, ayo kita pulang "

Hoseok menarik tangan Namjoon agar duduk di sampingnya

" Jessi unnie baru saja memesan makanan, kita makan malam disini saja "

Namjoon melirik kea rah Jessica yang berdiri mematung di sisi sofa

" benarkah noona? "

" ah.. iya, aku baru saja memesan makanan "

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengelus surai Hoseok

" baiklah, kita akan makan malam disini "

Bel apartemen yang berbunyi pun hampir membuat jantung Jessica melompat keluar, dia segera pergi untuk membuka pintu dan membawa beberapa kotak berisi makanan. Dan makan malam Jessica menjadi sangat kaku dan mencekam ketika Namjoon makan bersama mereka berbeda dengan Hoseok yang bisa merengek pada Namjoon untuk memotong dagingnya menjadi kecil

Flashback end

" semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa " ujarnya lalu duduk dan bersandar di dinding sisi wastafel dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya

.

 **7 Maret 22:32**

" kau senang? " tanya Seokjin pada Hoseok yang sedang menonton televisi

" apa maksudmu unnie? "

" tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh jalang! " ucap Seokjin sinis

Hoseok berdiri dan menatap tajam Seokjin " yang jalang itu kau unnie! Hanya seorang jalang yang masih menempeli namja yang berstatus kekasih orang lain, berkacalah "

" kau! " Seokjin hendak melangkah dan menampar mulut Hoseok saat suara Taehyung menghentikan niatnya

" teruskan dan kau akan kehilangan hidupmu noona "

" brengsek! " Seokjin menumpahkan kekesalan pada vas bunga di sampingnya, dia merasa bebas melakukannya karena Namjoon yang sudah pergi satu jam lalu

" ada apa ini? " tanya Yoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dia menatap tidak suka pada Seokjin. Siang tadi jika saja Namjoon tidak mengingat trauma yang disebabkan Yoong pada dirinya beberapa tahun lalu maka sudah dipastikan Yoong sudah menghilang dari dunia saat ini dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Yoong membuat emosi Seokjin semakin naik

" kau juga akan membelanya? "

Taehyung merasa ini akan menjadi tidak bagus jadi dia memutuskan untuk segera menggandeng tangan Seokjin " khaja noona "

" urusan kita belum selesai jalang " ucap Seokjin saat melewati Hoseok

Hoseok lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan terisak sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Yoong pun menghampirinya

" tenanglah Seokkie "

" aku membencinya oppa, sangat membencinya. Kenapa dia harus hadir di dunia jika kehadirannya hanya membuatku muak " ujar Hoseok disela isakannya

Yoong mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang maid di belakang Hoseok

" bereskan kekacauan ini dan bawa Seokkie ke kamarnya "

Yoong menunduk dan menyingkirkan tangan Hoseok dari wajahnya, dia mengusap air mata Hoseok dan tersenyum " semua akan baik-baik saja Seokkie, aku akan berada di pihakmu selamanya "

Hoseok mengangguk, hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang mendengar perkataan Yoong. Dia mengutuk orang-orang yang mengatakan jika Yoong adalah seorang yang dingin dan kejam, nyatanya namja itu selalu terlihat manis di hadapannya

" berisitrahatlah "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan Yoong yang masih memandang punggungnya

.

 **7 Maret 23:00**

Namjoon menatap ponselnya yang baru saja menerima pesan dari Taehyung, dia tersenyum miring membuat Seokjin yang sedang menatap kartu yang dibagikan oleh seorang pelayan di hadapannya beralih memandangnya heran

" apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu oppa? "

" Taehyung sedang menuju markas Jihoo hyung " Namjoon menyimpan ponselnya ke saku jas dan membuka kartunya lalu tersenyum

" kau yakin tidak ada yang mengikuti Tae? " tanya Yoong kemudian meletakkan dua buah kartu yang berjumlah 17 diikuti Seokjin yang meletakkan kartu berjumlah 22

" adikku itu selalu bisa kuandalkan "

" aku tahu dan jangan lupa itu juga berkat diriku, besok Tae akan pergi bersama siapa ke Jeju? " Seokjin mematikan rokoknya kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari atas meja

Yoong menyalakan rokok Seokjin dengan pemantik miliknya " kau akan pergi bersama Namjoon dan Tae yang akan pergi ke Daegu, bukan begitu? "

Namjoon mengangguk " ya, kita akan pergi setelah sarapan "

Dan Seokjin pun tersenyum puas membuat Yoong memutar bola matanya malas

.

 **7 Maret 23:13**

Yifan membanting kantung berisi terigu ke aspal, dia lalu memandang Sehun yang berdiri di samping mobil box yang sedari tadi mereka ikuti

" ini? "

" hyung aku- "

" kita kembali "

Yifan benar-benar kesal, menurut perkiraannya malam ini dia akan menggagalkan pengiriman ekstasi berjumlah 2 mobil box namun yang didapatnya malah berton-ton terigu yang akan dikirim ke sebuah pabrik roti di Seocho sementara itu sebuah truk melaju dari arah berlawanan bersama sebuah sedan merah. Di dalam sedan tersebut Taehyung tersenyum mengejek pada Yifan

.

 **8 Maret 08:15**

" aku akan pergi ke Jeju selama 4 hari " ujar Namjoon lalu memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam koper

Hoseok yang baru saja terbangun pun segera beranjak dari ranjang dan memeluk erat namja yang dicintainya itu

" jangan pergi "

" tidak bisa sayang, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Aku janji hanya 4 hari "

Namjoon mengelus surai emas Hoseok

Hoseok pun terisak hingga membuat Namjoon mengecup dahinya

" 4 hari itu lama "

Mereka kemudian terdiam dan berpelukan erat cukup lama sebelum Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Hoseok

" hanya 4 hari sayang "

Hoseok berbalik dan duduk di sudut ranjang dan membelakangi Namjoon, dirinya selalu sulit membayangkan tidak bertemu Namjoon meskipun hanya sehari. Walaupun Namjoon sibuk setiap hari namun namja blonde pucat itu selalu memeluk Hoseok saat tertidur, menemani Hoseok sarapan dan Namjoon jarang bepergian ke tempat yang jauh, dia mengontrol semua bisnisnya melalui Seokjin, Taehyung, Yoong dan Jimin

" tetap saja tidak boleh, aku akan sangat marah padamu oppa "

Namjoon mengancingkan kopernya lalu duduk di samping Hoseok dan mengusap air mata Hoseok dengan ibu jarinya lalu melumat bibir itu lembut

" please "

" apa tidak bisa Yoong oppa dan Seokjin unnie saja? " dan Hoseok sangat berharap jika Seokjin yang disuruh pergi ke Jeju, dia gerah jika melihat wujud Seokjin di sekitarnya

" jika saja bisa aku tidak akan pergi, kumohon mengertilah "

Hoseok menghembuskan napas berat lalu mengangguk pelan

" gomawo " Namjoon pun memeluknya

.

 **8 Maret 08:22**

" semua sudah siap noona? "

Hoseok mendelik pada Seokjin yang sedang ditanyai Namjoon

" tentu " balas Seokjin dengan seringai pada Hoseok

" oppa akan pergi bersama Seokjin unnie? " nada bicara Hoseok sedikit tinggi dan membuat Seokjin semakin lebar menyeringai, Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakaknya begitu bodoh menyatukan singa dan cheetah dalam satu kandang

" tentu sayang " Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Hoseok dengan sayang

" aku pergi, jadilah anak baik. Tae aku menitipkan Seokkie padamu dan bangunkan Yoong hyung untuk sarapan "

" nde hyung "

Hoseok mendengus kasar ketika Seokjin melambaikan tangan padanya dan berjalan terburu-buru untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Namjoon

" mau pergi bersamaku noona? " tanya Taehyung pada Hoseok. Namja ini seharusnya masih bersekolah namun berkat otak jeniusnya dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya dua tahun lebih awal dari anak seusianya

Hoseok mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi bersama Taehyung

" kau tidak curiga noona? "

" curiga apa? " Taehyung membuka pintu mobil untuk Hoseok " Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin noona "

Hoseok merenggut lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, dia benci semua topik pembicaraan dimana ada nama Seokjin di dalamnya

" apa yang harus kucurigai? Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja " ujar Hoseok saat Taehyung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari garasi Mansion Kim. Taehyung menyetel lagu dengan irama hip hop dan menggoyangkan kepalanya sementara Hoseok sibuk dengan ponselnya setelah merasa Taehyung tidak lagi menanggapi ucapannya

 **8 Maret 08:30**

Yifan dan Zitao sarapan dengan tenang, Yifan sesekali melihat Zitao yang mengernyit dengan wajah sedikit pucat

" bagaimana jika tidak usah pergi saja hari ini? " pagi tadi Zitao mengalami morning sick yang cukup parah, yeoja keturunan China itu bahkan harus bertumpu di wastafel jika tidak ingin jatuh beruntung Yifan segera memeganginya

" hari ini aku hanya punya satu jadwal dan akan pulang cepat "

" tapi sayang- "

Zitao menatap lembut Yifan " aku baik-baik saja "

" baiklah, aku yang akan mengantarmu. Habiskan sarapanmu "

Zitao mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan

 **8 Maret 08:32**

" kerjamu bagus "

Jongin menghembuskan napas berat, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang menghancurkan hidupnya " lalu dimana noonaku? "

Tawa licik yeoja di seberang membuatnya ingin membanting ponselnya ke lantai

" jangan terburu-buru, semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau tetap bekerja dengan baik Jongin-ah "

Jongin mendesis " brengsek! "

" terima kasih, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu dan pastikan kau bekerja dengan baik jika tidak ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakakmu yang lemah ini, aku bahkan bisa menghilangkannya dari dunia ini dengan hanya satu kali gerakan "

Tangan Jongin bergetar, dia kembali memikirkan kakaknya " aku akan bekerja dengan baik tapi jangan sakiti noona "

" good boy " PIP

Jongin menaruh ponselnya ke atas meja dan menatap pigura yang terletak di meja nakas, diraih pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan kakaknya air matanya menetes

" noona.. "

 **8 Maret 09:00**

Lamborghini emas Taehyung berhenti di halaman parkir universitas dan Hoseok pun mengecek riasannya sebelum Taehyung membukakannya pintu

" Namjoon hyung selalu pergi bersama Seokjin noona bahkan saat Seokjin noona sedang sibuk pun Namjoon hyung akan memaksa untuk pergi bersamanya "

Hati Hoseok panas mendengarnya, dia lalu keluar dari mobil Taehyung

" mungkin saja hanya Seokjin unnie yang mengerti cara kerja Namjoon oppa "

Taehyung menggeleng lalu menutup pintu mobilnya " jangan terlalu naïf noona, tatapan Seokjin noona pada Namjoon hyung itu berbeda. Lagipula hari ini seharusnya Seokjin noona pergi ke Daegu bukan Jeju "

" apa maksudmu Taehyung-ah? Jangan berpikir macam-macam "

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Jungkook keluar dari Alfa Romeo merahnya " terserah noona saja, saat Namjoon hyung kembali tanyakan padanya kalung berbandul mahkota raja itu "

Hoseok teringat kalung berwarna hitam dengan bandul mahkota raja yang selalu dipakai Namjoon " itu pemberian Seokjin unnie? "

" jika noona lebih teliti, noona juga akan melihat kalung yang sama di leher Seokjin noona dan untuk noona ketahui kalung tersebut pemberian mendiang ayah Seokjin noona sebelum dia meninggal "

Hancur sudah pertahanan Hoseok yang memang tidak kuat, sekarang hatinya gelisah dan mulai membayangkan berbagai hal yang terjadi pada Namjoon dan Seokjin apalagi mereka sedang pergi bersama sekarang

" selamat pagi Seokkie, Selamat pagi Tae oppa " ujar Jungkook saat menghampiri kedua orang tersebut

" selamat pagi kelinciku sayang "

Jungkook terkekeh " kapan oppa kembali? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? "

Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook " beberapa hari lalu, maaf aku sedang sangat sibuk. Malam nanti kau punya acara? "

Sebenarnya Jungkook punya acara makan malam bersama seorang namja yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa malam lalu di sebuah klub malam namun pergi bersama Taehyung lebih membuatnya tertarik dan merubah rencananya malam ini

" tidak ada, ingin mengajakku pergi? "

" ya, aku akan menghubungimu siang ini "

" aku akan menunggu, ayo Seokkie kelas sebentar lagi dimulai. Bye oppa " Jungkook menarik tangan Hoseok yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang menyeringai pada keduanya. Ketika akan berbalik matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil sedan. Taehyung mengenali namja yang sedang menutup pintu mobil, dia adalah namja yang mendapat seringai Taehyung semalam, Wu Yifan

" jadi itu Huang Zitao? Menarik " Taehyung lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan kawasan universitas tersebut

.

 **8 Maret 14:12**

" barangnya akan kuantar 3 hari lagi " ujar Yoong lalu bersandar di sofa putih tersebut

Namja bersurai merah di hadapan Yoong menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara

" tidak masalah, yang terpenting adalah minggu ini aku mendapatkan barangku "

Yoong menyeringai " tentu saja Jiyong hyung, bagaimana dengan bisnismu bersama Jimin di Jepang? "

Jiyong terdiam memperhatikan maid seksinya menuangkan wine ke gelasnya dan gelas Yoong

" dia dan Seungri yang berbisnis disana, rencananya aku akan pergi akhir minggu ini untuk melihat perkembangan bisnis mereka "

Yoong mengangguk " dimana Chaerin? "

" dia sedang menghabiskan waktunya di Paris bersama Dara noona, kau pasti tahu apa yang mereka perbuat disana " Chaerin adalah istri Jiyong dan Dara adalah teman Chaerin. Lee Chaerin juga ketua mafia Blackjack dan pernikahannya dengan Kwon Jiyong juga merupakan penyatuan kedua kelompok mafia besar dan berpengaruh

" baru-baru ini Namjoon mendapat gangguan dari kepala polisi yang baru "

Jiyong menyesap winenya " Wu Yifan? "

Yoong mengangguk " dia membuat Namjoon merugi dan Yixing murka "

Jiyong terkekeh, dia teringat perkataan adik tirinya beberapa minggu lalu tentang kepala polisi baru yang nantinya akan menyusahkan mereka. Gong Minji adalah seorang pengacara yang terkenal selalu menang dalam setiap kasus yang ditanganginya adalah payung hukum untuk Jiyong beserta seluruh partner Jiyong

" Minji memberitahuku jika dia adalah orang yang sulit, jadi apa Namjoon sudah punya cara untuk menghadapinya? "

" dia menggunakan cara biasa, cara Kim Namjoon "

" lakukanlah, jika sempat undang aku dalam pertunjukan Namjoon "

Yoong tersenyum " tentu hyung, akan kusampaikan pada Namjoon "

.

 **8 Maret 16:43**

Hoseok meremas ujung jari telunjuknya dan mendesis pelan, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Taehyung pagi tadi. Tidak bisa Hoseok pungkiri jika tatapan Seokjin pada Namjoon berbeda dan dia tidak menginginkan hal itu, Hoseok juga membayangkan bagaimana tingkah Seokjin sekarang yang pastinya sedang bersama Namjoon. Diambil pon sel dari dalam tas dan menelpon Namjoon

" nde chagi " panggilan Hoseok dijawab saat nada sambung kelima dan membuat perasaan Hoseok semakin tidak karuan

" sedang apa oppa? "

" baru saja selesai bertemu dengan beberapa rekan bisnis dan akan kembali ke hotel, kau sudah pulang ke rumah? "

Hoseok bergumam " Shin menjemputku karena Taehyung punya urusan, apa oppa sedang bersama Seokjin unnie? "

" tentu sayang, dia ada di sampingku "

Hoseok mengepalkan tangan kirinya " suruh dia menjauh, aku tidak suka "

" eh? Ada apa denganmu? "

" SURUH DIA MENJAUH OPPA! AARGHH! " Hoseok membanting ponselnya ke lantai mobil hingga baterainya terlempar keluar, dia mengacak surai emasnya kasar dan berteriak keras

" tenanglah nona " ujar Shin, supir pribadi Hoseok dan satu-satunya orang yang dipercayai Namjoon untuk mengantar dan menjemput Hoseok selain keluarga dan orang kepercayaannya

" bagaimana aku bisa tenang Shin-ah, dia menempeli Namjoon oppa seperti ulat bulu dan itu brengsek "

Shin terdiam. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hoseok, Shin telah cukup lama bekerja pada Namjoon untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara dua wanita paling dekat dengan Namjoon ini dan melihat tindakan Hoseok tadi Shin yakin jika sudah terjadi sesuatu

Drrt.. drrt.. ponsel disaku Shin bergetar dan menampilkan nama sang pemimpin mafia Bangtan, Kim Namjoon

" halo tuan "

" berikan pada Hoseok " ujar Namjoon dingin

" baik tuan " Shin menepikan mobilnya dan berbalik

" nona, ini dari tuan Namjoon "

Hoseok mendelik " jauhkan benda ini dariku "

" tapi nona- "

" JAUHKAN! " bentak Hoseok

Shin berbalik dan mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinga

" maaf tuan tapi nona Hoseok- "

" aku akan menghabisi seluruh keluargamu tanpa tersisa jika dia masih bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu " wajah Shin memucat, dia tahu jika Namjoon tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, dia pun berbalik pada Hoseok yang sedang menangis

" nona, jika nona tidak berbicara maka tuan akan menghabisi seluruh keluarga saya tanpa tersisa "

" APA PEDULIKU! "

" saya mohon nona " suara Shin bergetar membayangkan apa yang menimpa keluarganya jika Hoseok tetap bersikap seperti ini

" aku akan meledakkan rumah sakit tempat ibumu dirawat " perkataan Namjoon terdengar oleh Hoseok dan Shin dan membuat Shin ingin menangis

Hoseok mendecih lalu merebut ponsel dari tangan Shin, dia tidak suka dengan setiap cara Namjoon memaksa

" ada apa oppa? "

" apa yang membuatmu bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu "

Hoseok menghembuskan napas berat dan Shin kembali melajukan mobil mereka, hatinya kembali tenang

" aku tidak suka jika oppa terus berada di dekat Seokjin unnie hiks.. oppa tidak sadar dengan tatapan hiks.. Seokjin unnie pada oppa? Atau oppa memang menginginkannya? Hiks.. sakit.. hiks,, aku sakit oppa hiks.. memikirkan kalian membuatku hiks.. sakit hiks.. "

" hei..hei.. hentikan tangisanmu dan dengarkan aku " ujar Namjoon lembut dan penuh rasa bersalah

" aku mencintaimu dengan sangat jadi aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain lagi, percayalah padaku "

" hiks.. tapi bagaimana dengan hiks.. "

" apa aku terlihat mudah tergoda? Ayolah berhenti bersikap seperti ini, aku sangat mencintaimu "

Hoseok terdiam sementara mobil mereka sudah berhenti di depan mansion Kim

" berhentilah menangis sayang, kau membuat hatiku sakit mendengar tangisanmu apalagi jika itu penyebabnya adalah aku "

Hoseok mengusap kasar air mata di wajahnya " nde oppa hiks.. aku sudah berhenti "

" good girl "

" aku mencintaimu oppa "

" nado Seokkie "

Wajah Hoseok memerah setiap kali Namjoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan Seokkie

" aku akan menghubungi oppa sebelum tidur "

" nde sayang, saranghe "

" nado saranghe oppa " PIP

Hoseok menarik napas berat dua kali lalu menungut ponselnya di lantai dan mengembalikan ponsel Shin lalu kelaur dari mobil. Dia menyerahkan tasnya pada dua orang maid yang sudah menunggunya dengan wajah ramah di depan pintu

.

 **8 Maret 17:00**

Wu Yifan baru saja akan masuk ke ruangannya saat Sehun menahannya

" ada apa? "

" kita ke Daegu sekarang, ada sesuatu yang menarik disana "

Yifan tersenyum, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan sesuatu yang menarik oleh Sehun

" darimana kau tahu? "

" beberapa orangku di Daegu "

" siapkan pasukan, kita akan menembus Daegu kali ini "

.

 **8 Maret 19:21**

Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang, dia berjalan ke balkon dengan segelas wine di tangannya

" kau tidak kedinginan? "

" kapan noona masuk? "

Seokjin tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Namjoon dari belakang

" haruskah kau bertanya seperti itu? "

Namjoon terkekeh saat tangan Seokjin mengelus perutnya halus, dia juga dapat merasakan jika Seokjin sedang naked sekarang

" noona tidak lelah? "

Seokjin membalikkan Namjoon hingga dia bisa menatap wajah Namjoon, disentuh hidung kemudian bibir Namjoon dengan jari telunjukknya

" kau meragukanku? "

Dan Namjoon pun menarik Seokjin ke pelukannya dan melumat bibir kissable tersebut, lidahnya membelit lidah Seokjin. Seokjin pun menekan kepala Namjoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara sebelah tangannya meremas sesuatu di antara kedua paha Namjoon membuat namja itu mendesah disela-sela lumatannya pada bibir Seokjin

" Namjoonnhh "

Namjoon pun segera menggendong Seokjin seperti koala dan membawanya masuk, membanting yeoja Kim itu ke ranjang dan segera menindihnya setelah melempar handuknya ke lantai. Tangannya sibuk meremas bongkahan dada Seokjin dan bokong sintal tersebut. Bibir Namjoon beralih ke leher Seokjin untuk memberikan kissmark disana. Jilat, hisap, gigit itulah yang dilakukan Namjoon hingga leher putih jenjang Seokjin dipenuhi kissmark hasil karyanya. Namjoon semakin membenamkan kepalanya di leher Seokjin ketika yeoja itu mempercepat kecepatan tangan pada kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna di bawah sana

" Jinnieeh "

" God damnit Namjoonhh "

Seokjin menyeringai lalu membalikkan tubuh mereka menjadi dia yang berada di atas Namjoon, disentuh bibir tersebut sebelum mulai melumatnya liar sementara tangan kanan Namjoon terus bekerja di bongkahan dadanya dan jari telunjuk beserta tengah Namjoon yang masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya

" I'll ride you " ucap Seokjin dengan nafas hangat di bibir Namjoon. Yeoja itu menyingkirkan kedua jari Namjoon dan menggantinya dengan kejantanan Namjoon yang selalu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Keduanya mendesah ketika milik mereka bersatu, Seokjin bergerak liar membuat Namjoon memukul bokongnya

" shit! You're so fucking great " umpat Namjoon setelah setengah jam Seokjin 'mengendarainya' dan Seokjin pun tertawa kecil disela desahannya

" so, who's the best? "

Namjoon kembali menampar bokong Seokjin dan membanting Seokjin hingga dirinya mengambil alih, Seokjin melingkarkan kakinya erat di pinggang Namjoon

" just moans bitch! " Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar membuat miliknya menghujam milik Seokjin hingga yeoja itu mendesah keras sampai mencakar punggungnya

" ahh.. Namjoonnh "

" eerrhhh.. " Seokjin menarik pinggang Namjoon saat dirasa namja itu akan klimaks dan keduanya mendesah hebat dengan Namjoon yang langsung menindih Seokjin, mereka lalu mengatur kembali nafas yang memburu sejak tadi

Seokjin menjilat dan menghisap leher Namjoon sembari menggerakkan tangannya sensual di punggung tersebut

" I'm ready for next round "

" I'll make you crazy tonight " Namjoon melumat bongkahan dada Seokjin. Keduanya akan terus seperti itu hingga beberapa jam ke depan

.

 **8 Maret 21:55**

Hoseok merenggangkan otot-ototnya sembari menguap, dia lalu mensave tugasnya kemudian mematikan laptop tersebut. Diraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk kekasihnya itu, dia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara saat ini

To : Namjoon chagi

Jaljayo oppa

Saranghe ^^

Hoseok pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu tidur setelah itu, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah saat ini. Dia terlelap beberapa saat setelah menaruh kepalanya di bantal dan memeluk boneka beruang kecil dengan aroma parfum Namjoon

 **8 Maret 22:00**

Taehyung turun dari mobilnya tepat di belakang sebuah mobil box berwarna putih, angin malam yang berhembus kencang menghempas wajahnya hingga surai orangenya berantakan, dia lalu bersandar di kap depan saat seorang namja yang turun dari mobil box itu datang membawa dua koper besar berisi uang

" jumlahnya pas, silahkan dihitung "

Taehyung menyuruh kedua anak buahnya untuk mengecek isi koper yang diletakkan di atas aspal tersebut

" pas tuan "

Taehyung lalu melempar kunci mobil box yang berada di belakangnya. Bersamaan dengan itu tempat mereka dipenuhi cahaya merah dan biru yang membuat Taehyung mengumpat sejadinya, beberapa anak buahnya terlihat sedikit kebingungan meskipun mereka langsung siaga dengan senjata di tangan

" polisi! Kalian dikepung! Letakkan senjata dan berbalik! " dan Taehyung bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Yifan yang sedang tersenyum puas sekarang

.

 **8 Maret 22:15**

Yoong mengumpat dan menyingkirkan tiga yeoja yang sedari tadi memanjakan dirinya, emosinya meningkat drastis saat menerima panggilan dari seorang anak buahnya tentang apa yang menimpa Taehyung

" mati kau Wu Yifan "

Prangg! Cermin tersebut pecah berantakan karena ditinju oleh Yoong, ketiga yeoja bayaran yang merupakan milik Seokjin itu segera memunguti pakaian mereka dan meninggalkan Yoong daripada menanggung resiko dibunuh oleh namja bermarga Min itu meski berwajah manis namun mereka tahu kalau temperamen Yoong tidak seperti wajahnya

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Sampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **8 Maret 22:16**

Namjoon baru saja mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam milik Seokjin saat ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama dan foto sepupu sekaligus orang kepercayaannya

" nde hyung " Namjoon berusaha menetralkan deru napasnya yang memburu

" Taehyung di kantor polisi sekarang bersama 2 ton ekstasi " geram Yoongi

Mata Namjoon dan Seokjin melebar

" darimana mereka tahu? "

" kurasa mereka memiliki orang di Daegu dan sialnya orang-orang kita seperti membiarkan hal ini terjadi, aku akan memenggal kepala istri mereka tepat di hadapan mereka "

" hubungi Minji "

" nde " PIP

" shit! 'anjing'mu tidak berguna " Namjoon menaruh kasar ponselnya di atas nakas

" Sialan! Lalu bagaimana dengan barang kita? "

Namjoon duduk di tepi ranjang " aku sudah meminta Yoongi hyung untuk menghubungi Minji dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan tentu saja barang kita disita, shit! Kau benar-benar mati kali ini Wu Yifan "

Seokjin ikut duduk dan memeluk erat pinggang Namjoon, disandarkan kepalanya di punggung Namjoon " Minji akan mengeluarkan Taehyung dari sana dan kerugian malam ini jangan dipikirkan, itu hanya 2 ton ekstasi "

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar " Wu Yifan brengsek! "

Seokjin menjilat leher Namjoon dan mengecupnya lembut

" kita akan memulai pertunjukkan untuknya sekembalinya kita dari sini "

.

 **9 Maret 03:15**

Brakk..!

Taehyung menatap datar Sehun yang baru saja memukul meja, dia bahkan bisa merasakan kemarahan namja bermarga Oh di hadapannya ini

" siapa yang menyuruhmu? "

" menurutmu siapa? " Taehyung balik bertanya, tentu dengan wajah datar mendekati bodoh miliknya

Sehun melempar kertas berisi data Taehyung ke dinding membuat Taehyung berdecih pelan " temperamenmu buruk, aku heran kenapa mereka bisa menempatkanmu disini "

Sehun kembali memukul meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung untuk menatap mata namja di depannya ini " aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, siapa yang menyuruhmu? Pada siapa kau bekerja? "

Taehyung terkekeh sembari menggoyangkan tangan kirinya yang diborgol di meja

" aku harus menjawab apa? aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghubungiku untuk mengantar benda-benda itu "

" jangan berbohong " ucap Sehun rendah, dia sudah bersama Taehyung selama 2 jam dan jangankan memberi informasi namja yang seharusnya masih memakai seragam dan berada di tahun terakhir ini malah seperti sedang mengejeknya

" aku tidak berbohong "

" kau tahu, siapa yang pernah duduk di tempatmu sekarang? Koruptor, pencuri, penyelundup, dan pemerkosa dan kau tahu siapa yang membuat mereka bicara? Aku! jadi beritahu saja dan semua akan baik-baik saja setidaknya aku tidak perlu merusak wajahmu "

Taehyung mencibir membuat Sehun menggeram, namja di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin mematahkan tulang seseorang

" just do it and I'll show something what the people called hell, jangan berpikir kau memborgol sebelah tanganku dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya bahkan dengan kedua tangan terikat pun aku bisa menghadapi 5 orang sepertimu "

Sehun mengambil kertas yang tadi dilemparnya dan menarik napasnya panjang

" kau baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahmu di MIT London tahun lalu dan pergi ke Thailand, apa yang kau perbuat disana? "

" berlibur, kau tahu bersekolah di MIT membuatku hampir gila jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur "

" disini disebutkan kau memiliki seorang kakak bernama Kim Namjoon dan kedua orang tuamu telah meninggal "

Taehyung mengangguk " that's right "

" dimana kakakmu sekarang? "

" Jeju, urusan bisnis "

Mata Sehun menyipit " bisnis seperti apa? "

" kakakku membuat beberapa vila dan resort disana "

" lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pesuruh untuk mengantar 2 ton ekstasi ke Daegu? Bukankah kau punya cukup uang? "

Taehyung terkekeh " ini bukan tentang uang, aku hanya penasaran "

Dahi Sehun berkerut, penasaran? Namja di depannya ini pasti sudah gila

" kau pasti berpikir aku gila tapi kau juga akan merasa penasaran jika di pagi hari kau dihubungi oleh seseorang dengan nomor kosong dan menyuruhmu pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengantar barang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui dan kau dilarang mengetahuinya, kau pasti akan penasaran sepertiku ah.. entahlah ini semua tergantung dari rasa ingin tahu "

Dan Sehun menyerah, Taehyung seperti beberapa orang yang pernah ditahan dan diinterogasinya dulu bahkan Taehyung lebih menyebalkan. Jika tidak diperingati Jongin mungkin Sehun sudah menghajar Taehyung yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal

Tokk.. tokk..

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja dengan surai coklat muda, yeoja itu menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum Sehun berjalan keluar

" dia dibebaskan "

" apa?! " Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak di hadapan yeoja yang merupakan seniornya ini. persetan dengan tata karma pada senior yang berlaku, emosi Sehun yang memang sudah tinggi menjadi semakin menjadi saat mengetahui orang yang baru saja ditangkap dibebaskan begitu saja, apa barang bukti 2 ton ekstasi itu kurang untuk membuat namja sedang diinterogasinya itu masuk perjara? Sungguh tidak masuk akal

Yeoja dengan name tag Kim Ryewook itu mengangguk " pengacara Gong mematahkan semua argument kita "

Sehun mengacak surainya " untuk apa yeoja itu datang ke sini? Mengacau saja! Harusnya dia berhenti jadi pengacara dan jadi model majalah dewasa saja "

" lepaskan dia, pengacara Gong akan kesini bersama kepala polisi Wu Yifan "

Sehun berdecak lalu kembali masuk ke dalam, dia menatap Taehyung kesal sebelum membuka borgol di tangan Taehyung

" jadi pembicaraan kita berakhir? Sayang sekali padahal kau orang yang menyenangkan " ucap Taehyung polos dan menyebalkan

" tetaplah disini hingga pengacaramu tiba "

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai bermain game online hingga lima menit kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja bersurai ungu bersama Wu Yifan

" akhirnya " Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya

" terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Wu Yifan-ssi " ucap Minji lembut, dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan diikuti Taehyung meninggalkan Sehun yang terus memelototinya dari atas hingga bawah dan Yifan yang wajahnya masih memerah akibat menahan marah sejak tadi

" siapa yang menghubungimu noona? "

Minji menyalakan mesin mobilnya " Yoongi oppa menghubungi Jiyong oppa dan aku langsung datang kesini begitu mengetahui kekasihku ditahan "

Taehyung mengecup pipi Minji " gomawo noona "

Ferrari putih milik Minji melaju dengan kecepatan sedang " apa yang membuatmu sampai bisa seperti ini? apa 'anjing' Seokjin unnie tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik? "

" entahlah "

" kuantar ke rumah atau kita ke apartemenku? "

Taehyung mengelus paha putih berisi Minji yang hanya ditutupi rok pensil sepaha itu lembut membuat Minji mendesah pelan

" ke apartemenmu saja noona, kita sudah lama sekali "

Minji menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju apartemen mewahnya di daerah Apgeujong

Sementara itu Jongin mendesah frustasi beberapa kali, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya sejak tadi. Dia juga terkejut melihat Taehyung datang ke kantor polisi bersama Sehun dan Yifan dan Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada orang yang disayanginya yang sekarang entah berada dimana

" noona " bisik Jongin lirih dan bersandar di dinding toilet

.

 **9 Maret 07:11**

Namjoon membuka matanya dan mendapati Seokjin dalam dekapannya, dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Yoongi

" bagaimana? "

" Taehyung sudah bebas, dia dijemput Minji " suara Yoongi terdengar berat pertanda namja ini terbangun dari tidurnya, Namjoon yakin jika mata Yoongi bahkan belum terbuka

" baguslah, aku akan memulai pertunjukan untuk Wu Yifan setelah kembali dari sini "

" ya, Jiyong hyung ingin kau juga mengundangnya "

Namjoon terkekeh " beritahu padanya kalau tiga hari lagi datanglah ke markas "

.

 **9 Maret 07:13**

Hoseok menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi leher, dia akan melanjutkan tidurnya jika ponselnya tidak bergetar di samping bantal

" ndee "

" selamat pagi chagi "

" selamat pagi oppa " ucap Hoseok dengan mata yang masih tertutup

" tidak pergi ke ke kampus? "

" hari ini tidak ada jadwal mian tidak menghubungi oppa semalam, aku terlalu lelah menyusun daftar acara untuk festival bulan depan "

" jangan paksakan dirimu sayang "

" nde oppa, bagaimana pagi disana? Aku merindukan Jeju "

Namjoon menyeringai dan mengelus surai Seokjin " pagi yang luar biasa, liburan semester nanti kita akan pergi ke Jeju "

" yaksok? "

" pinky promise sweetheart "

Hoseok tertawa kecil " aku merindukanmu oppa "

Namjoon tersenyum saat Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya

" aku juga merindukanmu Seokkie "

Plakk.. tangan putih Seokjin menepuk keras perut datar Namjoon hingga memerah membuat sang pemilik perut meringis

" ada apa oppa? "

" tidak ada, aku hanya terjatuh karena berguling di ranjang "

Hoseok tertawa tentu dengan mata yang masih tertutup sejak tadi

" jangan sampai wajah tampanmu rusak karena aku akan pergi ke namja lain jika kau menjadi jelek "

" dan aku akan memenggal kepala namja manapun yang membuatmu tergoda "

" dark Namjoon "

Namjoon terkekeh " baiklah chagi aku akan menghubungimu nanti, saranghe "

" nado saranghe oppa, naneun jeongmal saranghe " ucap Hoseok sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

.

 **9 Maret 07:15**

Zitao beranjak perlahan dari ranjang, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun mengingat Yifan baru kembali dari kantor pukul 4 subuh tadi. Dia lalu mencepol surai hitam panjangnya ke atas sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan morning sick. Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe putih, dia lalu berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan

Yifan terbangun dan tidak menemukan istrinya, dia mendesah berat lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Senyum lebar tercetak di wajah tampannya begitu melihat istrinya yang sedang hamil muda menyiapkan sarapan di dapur dengan bathrobe putih yang panjangnya hanya sepaha, segera saja namja keturunan Cina-Kanada itu memeluk pinggang Zitao dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher yeoja yang berstatus istrinya itu, menghirup wangi mawar yang menenangkan serta menghilangkan lelah dan beban pikirannya

" apa aku membuat keributan? Pergilah beristirahat kau pasti sangat lelah "

" lelahku sudah hilang hanya dengan melihatmu sayang "

Zitao terkekeh lalu menuangkan adonan pancake " kau itu "

" mana morning kissnya " tagih Yifan membuat Zitao terkekeh lagi

" nanti, tidak lihat aku sedang memasak? " Zitao membalik adonan pancake yang sudah matang di satu sisi

" bagaimana morning sicknya? "

" hari ini tidak separah kemarin " diletakkan pancake yang sudah matang itu ke piring yang sudah berisi enam buah pancake. Yifan mengambil piring tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja, tidak lupa mengambil buah strawberry dan menaruhnya di mangkuk dan Zitao menuangkan kopi Yifan dari coffe maker ke dalam cangkir lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Karena apartemen yang mereka tinggali sederhana jadi Yifan dan Zitao tidak perlu menjangkau terlalu jauh, sebenarnya Yifan ingin membeli apartemen yang lebih besar namun Zitao berkata tidak perlu karena dia menyukai apartemen yang merupakan bekas apartemen Yifan ketika belum menikah lagipula menurut Zitao apartemen ini cukup nyaman ditinggali oleh mereka berdua bahkan bertiga setelah buah cinta mereka lahir

" aku akan membuatkanmu susu "

" terima kasih sayang " Zitao mengecup pipi Yifan lalu duduk di kursi memperhatikan suaminya. Yifan meraih susu khusus ibu hamil milik Zitao di laci atas kemudian menaruh 2 sendok makan susu bubuk tersebut ke dalam gelas yang kemudian dituanginya air panas hingga setengah lalu diaduknya perlahan. Setelah merasa susu bubuk itu sudah larut Yofan menambahkan air dingin ke dalam gelas lalu mengaduknya sekali lagi

" susunya sudah jadi my queen " Yifan meletakkan gelas berisi susu tersebut dan langsung diberi kecupan ringan di bibirnya oleh Zitao

" terima kasih sayang "

Yifan pun duduk di kursinya dan menuangkan sirup madu ke atas pancake

" hari ini kau punya jadwal? "

Zitao menggeleng " tidak ada "

" itu bagus, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan "

Mata Zitao berbinar, sudah lama Yifan tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan

" kemana? "

" kau ingin kemana sayang? "

" Lotte World " ujar Zitao dan langsung disambut anggukan Yifan

.

 **9 Maret 09:28**

Hoseok memakan sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat membuat para maid yang berada di sekelilingnya menatapnya khawatir

" apa nona ingin menu sarapan yang lain? " tanya sang juru masak, dia khawatir jika Hoseok tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dan berujung pada jatuh sakitnya yeoja kesayangan bos mafia Kim Namjoon itu. dan itu juga merupakan berakhirnya hidup mereka, yeoja berusia 52 tahun itu ingat ketika seorang maid baru tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh ke tangan Hoseok dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang menjadi makan malam ikan di laut

Hoseok menggeleng lalu mengigit roti bakarnya yang baru seperempat

" selamat pagi Seokkie " sapa Yoongi yang langsung duduk di hadapan Hoseok dan tersenyum lembut pada yeoja Jung itu

Hoseok membalas senyuman Yoongi " selamat pagi oppa, tidurmu nyenyak? "

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian meminum kopi yang baru saja diletakkan oleh seorang maid " bagaimana denganmu? "

" aku juga " ujar Hoseok bosan

Yoongi menatap roti bakar milik Hoseok yang baru seperempat ditambah wajah tidak bersemangat yeoja itu " kau ingin makan di luar? "

" makan dimana? "

Yoongi bangkit " ikut saja denganku "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan keluar, mereka pergi ke garasi dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Yoongi

" kita mau kemana oppa? " tanya Hoseok setelah memasang seatbelt

" tepi danau Han, disana sedang cerah dan kita bisa sarapan di restoran yang nyaman dengan makanan yang membuatmu lebih bersemangat "

Wajah muram Hoseok berubah menjadi cerah " benarkah? gomawo oppa"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Hoseok pun memutar mp3 player di mobil Yoongi dan menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama hiphop yang terdengar

Yoongi memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar bisa memperhatikan pemandangan langit yang cerah. Hoseok melihat daftar menu dan memesan beberapa menu kesukaannya dan Yoongi

" setelah ini kau ingin kemana? " tanya Yoongi ketika melihat Hoseok kembali makan dengan lahap seperti biasa, hatinya menjadi lega

Hoseok menelan sup sayurnya " hari ini oppa tidak sibuk? "

" aku akan sibuk tapi nanti malam "

Hoseok berpikir sebentar " bagaimana kalau Lotte World? Sudah lama aku tidak pergi kesana "

Yoongi sengaja terdiam sedikit lama untuk melihat wajah penuh pengharapan Hoseok yang menuturnya sangat menggemaskan " baiklah "

.

 **9 Maret 09:31**

" barangnya akan kukirim minggu depan "

Choi Siwon mengerutkan keningnya " minggu depan? tidak biasanya kau mengirim barang sedikit lebih lama "

Namjoon meminum americanonya dan menatap Seokjin di sampingnya, biasanya dia akan mengirim barang pesanan Siwon 3 atau 4 hari setelah namja bermarga Choi itu memesan

" ada kepala polisi yang menyebalkan jadi aku harus mengatur ulang rute pengiriman "

" ah.. baiklah tapi jika kau terlambat aku akan mengurangi bayarannya "

Namjoon tersenyum sedikit " hanya satu minggu hyung "

Siwon mengangguk " kapan kalian akan menikah? "

" eh? " kedua alis Namjoon terangkat

" kau dan Seokjin, kapan kalian akan menikah? Atau pernikahan tidak penting bagi kalian berdua? "

Namjoon tertawa sejenak sembari melirik Seokjin sementara Seokjin hanya tersenyum samar

" dia bukan kekasihku "

" padahal kalian cocok menurutku lalu siapa kekasihmu? Kenapa di setiap acara kau membawa Seokjin? "

Seokjin terbatuk dengan sengaja " itu karena kekasihnya akan mempermalukannya "

" mempermalukan? " tanya Siwon bingung

Namjoon menepuk paha Seokjin " Hoseok tidak seperti itu, berhenti berbicara buruk tentangnya " dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon " aku hanya tidak ingin dia dilihat oleh mata para pria brengsek di pesta yang ku hadiri "

Siwon tertawa keras " kau terlalu posesif Namjoon-ah, sesekali ajaklah dia ke setiap acara kita kurasa dia perlu menghadiri acara seperti itu kecuali kau tidak berniat memperpanjang hubungan kalian bahkan Jongdae selalu membawa mainannya ke setiap acara kita "

" aku akan membawanya dan akan ku perkenalkan pada kalian " Namjoon memilih menatap laut lepas di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di resort milik Siwon yang berada sangat dekat dengan laut

Siwon menatap Seokjin gemas, namja Choi itu sejak tadi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Seokjin. Meski sering bertemu dengan banyak yeoja seksi namun entah kenapa Seokjin selalu sukses membuatnya gelisah dan gemas sendiri sementara Seokjin hanya mengerling nakal sembari mengusap pahanya jika tidak mengingat kekasihnya Kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam mungkin Siwon sudah meminta Seokjin pada Namjoon untuk hari ini

.

 **9 Maret 11:52**

Hoseok menjilat es krim rasa jeruknya sembari memandang kerumunan orang di hadapannya sementara Yoongi meminum iced coffenya santai, namja Min itu terlihat mempesona dengan kacamata hitam dan snapback merahnya. Mereka sudah berkeliling dan mencoba beberapa permainan

" kita makan siang dimana oppa? "

" terserah kau saja, kau ingin makan siang dimana? "

Hoseok mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelpon seseorang

" unnie " sapanya riang

" sedang sibuk? Bagaimana jika kita makan siang? "

Kening Yoongi berkerut mengetahui Hoseok baru saja menelpon kakaknya yang setahu Yoongi sedang pergi ke Thailand

" ah.. begitu? Tak apa " terselip nada kecewa di perkataan Hoseok, yeoja itu lalu menurunkan ponselnya dan menggeser slide

" kita makan di rumah saja oppa "

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Hoseok " benarkah? "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu merapikan poni emasnya " khaja "

Yoongi merangkul Hoseok dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu namun ketika akan masuk ke dalam mobil tiba-tiba Hoseok berteriak memanggil seseorang

" Zitao ssaem! "

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja bersama namja bersurai emas yang Yoongi ketahui bernama Wu Yifan atau menurut mereka kepala polisi brengsek

" Seokkie, kau juga disini? " ujar Zitao saat menghampiri Hoseok dan Yoongi

" nde, aku bersama kakakku ke sini. Oppa kenalkan ini dosenku Zitao ssaem "

" hai salam kenal " sapa Zitao ramah dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Yoongi

" oh, apakah ini suami ssaem? " tanya Hoseok saat menatap namja bersurai sama dengannya itu

" ah nde, ini suamiku Wu Yifan. Sayang ini Hoseok mahasiswa terpintar yang pernah ku miliki "

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hoseok " Wu Yifan, Zitao sering bercerita tentang kehebatanmu di kelas "

Hoseok menyambut uluran tangan Yifan dengan kening sedikit berkerut, dia merasa pernah mendengar nama Yifan sebelumnya namun segera ditepisnya dan memasang senyum lebar khas Jung Hoseok

" Jung Hoseok, kurasa Zitao ssaem berlebihan "

Yoongi berdehem " ayo kita pulang, kau jangan sampai terlambat makan siang Seokkie "

" kalian ingin makan siang Seookie? Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama? Boleh sayang? " Zitao meminta persetujuan Yifan yang merangkul pinggangnya

" tentu saja boleh sayang "

" khamsamnida ssaem "

" khaja, ada restoran yang enak di sekitar sini " Zitao langsung menarik tangan Hoseok dan Yifan sementara Yoongi membanting pintu mobilnya keras

.

 **9 Maret 12:00**

Taehyung mematikan alat treadmillnya lalu menyambar handuk yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dari pintu muncul Minji dengan bikini merah hingga membuat beberapa kissmark karya Taehyung terlihat jelas dengan membawa sepiring pasta

" ayo makan siang "

" aku akan mandi dulu "

Minji mengangguk " aku akan menunggu di meja makan. Cepatlah, aku punya beberapa pekerjaan setelah ini "

Drrt.. Drrt.. ponsel Taehyung diatas meja bergetar, dia tersenyum samar melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Hyung calling

" nde hyung "

" kau baik? "

Taehyung meneguk air mineral di gelas hingga habis

" begitulah, kapan hyung kembali? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat pertunjukan untuk Yifan merepotkan itu "

" apa dia merepotkanmu semalam? "

" dia menyita 2 ton ekstasi milikku dan kita merugi "

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang " bersabarlah adikku, aku akan kembali beberapa hari lagi dan akan memulai pertunjukan begitu aku tiba disana "

" cepatlah hyung "

" kau di apartemen Minji? "

Taehyung tertawa kecil " tentu, akan kuhubungi lagi hyung "

" dasar anak nakal. Bye " PIP

Taehyung pun masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sementara Minji sudah menunggunya di meja makan

.

 **9 Maret 12:02**

" bagaimana? "

Hoseok mengangguk " chicken musshrom ini sangat lezat ssaem "

" ini tempatku bersama Yifan berkencan dulu " Zitao menyenggol lengan Yifan yang hanya direspon oleh tawa singkat dari suaminya itu sementara Yoongi hanya diam saja dan menikmati chicken musshrom miliknya, dia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Wi Yifan sangat menyayangi Huang Zitao

" ah.., bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia baik? "

Zitao mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat membesar " ya, hanya saja dia membuatku sedikit kerepotan setiap pagi tapi aku sangat memakluminya beruntung Yifan selalu menemaniku "

" itu tugas seorang suami sayang " ujar Yifan lalu menyuapi Zitao

Hoseok tersenyum melihat tingkah mesra pasangan suami istri dihadapannya ini, mereka membuatnya mengingat Namjoon

' sedang hamil? Bagus ' batin Yoongi yang tanpa sadar menyeringai

.

 **9 Maret 18:22**

Namjoon keluar dari kolam dan langsung menyambar handuk di kursi sementara Seokjin sibuk dengan ponselnya

" serius sekali. Dengan siapa kau berkirim pesan? "

Seokjin tersenyum kecil " istri Yifan itu sedang hamil "

" darimana kau tahu? "

" Yoongi oppa dan Hoseok makan siang bersama Yifan dan istrinya "

Namjoon membuka kaleng bir " bagus, pertunjukkannya akan semakin menarik "

" kurasa kita bisa kembali besok "

" besok? "

Seokjin mengangguk lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja

" tuan Ahn memajukan jadwalnya menjadi malam ini pukul 8 di mansionnya dan kita tinggal punya 5 pertemuan lagi yang sudah kuatur agar bisa selesai besok "

Namjoon tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Seokjin

" kau yang terbaik, aku selalu menyukai semua pekerjaanmu "

Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk leher Namjoon

" karena itu singkirkan Hoseok dan jadilah milikku "

Namjoon menghempas tangan Seokjin kasar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam tanpa melihat yeoja yang sudah bersamanya sejak lama itu

.

 **9 Maret 18:25**

Jongin terpaksa bertumpu pada pinggiran meja agar tidak terjatuh, Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengerutkan kening

" kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat sejak tadi kau tidak sehat "

Jongin menggeleng lalu kembali duduk di kursinya " tidak Hun-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh "

Sehun bangkit " sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah "

Dan Jongin hanya bersandar sembari mendesah frustasi untuk yang ke sekian kali hari ini setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu. Dirinya semakin kalut ketika yeoja itu belum menghubunginya hari ini dan itu berarti dua hal yeoja itu belum tahu kesalahannya atau sebuah kejutan buruk sedang menantinya

.

 **9 Maret 19:52**

Taehyung tersenyum ketika Minji masuk ke kamar dan mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, wajahnya sedikit lelah

" bagaimana pekerjaanmu noona? "

Minji berjalan menuju kamar mandi " berat seperti biasa, kau akan pergi? "

Taehyung mengikuti Minji dan bersandar di pintu kamar mandi

" yeah, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus "

Minji yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun itu berjalan menuju Taehyung dan memeluk namja Kim itu dan perlahan Taehyung pun melumat bibir berisi milik Minji yang selalu terlihat menggodanya. Taehyung menepuk bokong Minji keras ketika tangan sepupu Kwon Jiyong itu meremas sesuatu di selangkangannya dan membuat sesuatu itu menegang

" aku merindukan little Kim " bisik Minji yang kemudian membuka kembali kaus dan jaket milik Taehyung

" dasar yeoja nakal " Taehyung meremas bongkahan dada Minji yang berukuran besar itu hingga Minji mendesah dan membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Taehyung

" dibawah shower tidak buruk " Taehyung menyeringai dan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir, mereka berjalan ke bawah shower dan mulai bercinta di bawah guyuran air hangat. Sejenak Taehyung lupa jika dia harus pergi

.

 **9 Maret 20:00**

Yoongi keluar dari sebuah ruangan di klub malam Heaven setelah menghadiri pertemuan dengan salah satu klien miliknya, dia menyusuri lantai dansa mencari beberapa wanita yang akan menemaninya malam ini

" cari 3 yeoja untukku " ujar Yoongi pada seorang namja di belakangnya

" baik tuan "

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar dan dia segera menggeser slide tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya

" hyung " sebuah suara riang yang dirindukan Yoongi menyapanya dari seberang

" kapan kau kembali? "

" entahlah, kudengar kalian mendapat masalah? "

Yoongi mengisyaratkan tiga yeoja pesanannya untuk masuk ke ruangan VIP miliknya

" yeah, tapi akan segera selesai "

" jangan pernah lengah hyung "

" aku tahu "

" aku akan menghubungimu lagi hyung. Sampai jumpa " PIP. Jimin memutuskan sambungan telepon

" Park Jimin " bisik Yoongi lirih. Dia begitu merindukan adik angkatnya itu

.

 **9 Maret 20:00**

" baiklah " Yifan memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meraih remote tv kemudian membesarkan lagi volume yang sempat dikecilkannya

" telepon dari siapa? " Zitao muncul dengan semangkuk strawberry lalu duduk di samping Yifan

" Sehun "

" oh, oppa mau? " Zitao menawarkan strawberry miliknya

Yifan memeluk Zitao " tidak, untukmu saja "

" hangat, pelukan oppa hangat " ujar Zitao yang mulai mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Yifan. Yifan lalu mengecup kepala Zitai berulang-ulang dan sebelah tangannya mengelus perut Zitao dimana benih cinta mereka tertanam di dalamnya

.

 **9 Maret 20:10**

Mata Mino terus menatap pintu kedatangan dan mengharapkan seorang namja yang sedang ditunggunya segera muncul namun ternyata seorang yeoja bersurai blonde sepanjang pinggang dengan 6 orang namja bertubuh besar di sekelilingnya yang muncul, Mino menatap intens yeoja itu dan yeoja itu juga langsung menatapnya seolah dia tahu jika Mino sedang menatapnya. Yeoja itu berlalu begitu saja dengan tatapan dingin pada Mino

" aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja " bisik Mino

Mino menyeringai ketika tidak lama kemudian sepasang matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang ke arahnya, namja dengan jaket dan black ripped jeans itu hanya tersenyum sedikit pada seorang namja yang mendorong troli berisi barang-barangnya

" selamat datang Youngbae hyung " ucap Mino sopan

" kita bicarakan masalah ini sesegera mungkin " ucap Youngbae tanpa berniat memblaas sapaan Mino untuknya. Dirinya cukup dibuat malu dan kecewa mengetahui hasil kerja Mino sepeninggalnya dia untuk pindah ke LA

 **9 Maret 20:10**

Hoseok meniup poni emasnya bosan lalu menatap ke sekeliling ruang tengah

" aku merindukanmu oppa " diraih ponselnya dan hendak menekan speed dial nomor satu namun kembali diurungkan

" bagaimana jika oppa sedang sibuk? Ah.. tapi aku merindukannya " Hoseok mengacak surai emasnya

" menyebalkan! " Hoseok membuang ponselnya ke karpet tanpa memperdulikan nasib benda canggih tersebut

" hai Seokkie " sebuah suara riang menyapanya dari ujung tangga

Hoseok memutar lehernya dan segera tersenyum lebar " Kookie! Kemarilah "

Jungkook pun duduk di samping Hoseok dan meletakkan dua paper bag yang dibawanya " aku membelikan sneakers untukmu "

Hoseok lalu mengambil paper bag dan disodorkan Jungkook untuknya, dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Converse berwarna merah

" punyaku berwarna hitam " Jungkook mengangkat Converse hitam miliknya

" gomawo Kookie "

" mana Tae oppa? "

Hoseok kembali memasukkan sepatu tersebut ke dalam paper bag dan menyerahkan pada seorang maid di belakangnya " pergi, entah kemana "

" lalu dimana kekasihmu? "

Hoseok menunduk " oppa sedang pergi bersama Seokjin unnie "

" lalu kapan kembali? "

" besok atau lusa, entahlah "

" mwo? Kau membiarkan kekasihmu pergi dengan yeoja iblis itu? " Hoseok sering bercerita tentang kekesalan hatinya pada Jungkook

" mereka pergi karena urusan pekerjaan "

Jungkook menepuk lengan Hoseok " jangan naïf Seokkie, bagaimana jika kekasihmu itu digoda olehnya? Aisshh.. "

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya " aku percaya Namjoon oppa tidak akan tergoda "

Jungkook menggeleng " tidak ada namja yang bisa dipercaya apalagi sekarang sedang bersama Seokjin, dia itu sangat berbahaya meskipun aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali namun itu terlihat jelas "

Hoseok menggigit bibirnya gelisah tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh membuat Jungkook segera memeluknya, yeoja itu merasa bersalah dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dengan hanya melihat wujud Seokjin saja Jungkook stahu seberapa berbahayanya yeoja bernama Seokjin itu

" uljima Seokkie, mian aku sudah berbicara seperti itu "

.

 **9 Maret 20:30**

Chaerin mengecup singkat bibir Jiyong yang sedang memperhatikan beberapa ekor ikan koi peliharaannya di kolam

" bagaimana harimu sayang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika sudah kembali? Aku ingin menjemputmu " Jiyong tersenyum lembut

Chaerin duduk di samping Jiyong " melelahkan seperti biasa, tidak perlu. Lagipula oppa pasti lelah. Oh, kudengar Taehyung ditangkap polisi? Bagaimana bisa? Setahuku Seokjinnie memiliki seekor 'anjing' di kepolisian "

Jiyong mengelus punggung tangan Chaerin " Minji sudah membereskannya tapi Yifan benar-benar menabuh genderang perang dengan Namjoon "

" apa Namjoon akan membalas Yifan? "

Jiyong mengangguk lalu mengecup dahi Chaerin " tentu, dan kita diundang untuk menyaksikannya "

Chaerin menggerakkan ujung jari ke paha putihnya yang tidak tertutup apapun, dalam hatinya dia bersimpati pada seseorang bernama Wu Yifan itu karena sebentar lagi akan mengalami takdir yang buruk

" tadi aku bertemu Mino "

Wajah Jiyong menegang, dengan mata mendelik dia bertanya pada Chaerin " dia melakukan sesuatu padamu? "

Chaerin menggeleng " bagaimana bisa dia menembus barikadeku sendirian? Kami hanya berpapasan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang "

" baguslah karena aku akan langsung membakar rumah beserta dirinya di dalam jika aku mengetahui kalau dia berbuat sesuatu padamu "

Chaerin menggigit bibir bawahnya " oppa, mau sampai kapan? Bukankah oppa sudah tahu penyebab Mino bertindak seperti itu? "

Jiyong beranjak dari kursinya " berhenti membicarakan dia! Aku muak mendengarnya! Jika kau ingin kembali padanya pergilah tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam, sejak awal aku memberimu pilihan dan kau memilihku jadi jangan pernah bermimpi untuk pergi dariku "

Chaerin hanya menunduk dalam setelah kepergian Jiyong. Namja itu benar-benar keras kepala

" aku akan memenggal kepalamu dan kuberikan sebagai makan malam anjing-anjing jalanan di luar sana setelah semua ini berakhir Kang Seungyoon " geram Chaerin

.

 **9 Maret 23:15**

Tangan Hoseok menggapai ponselnya di nakas dan membuka sedikit matanya

" nde oppa "

" aku akan kembali besok malam "

Kedua mata Hoseok terbuka sempurna dan dia segera duduk

" benarkah? Aku akan menjemput "

" boleh, aku akan tiba pukul 7 "

" ah.. bisakah malam ini saja? Aku tidak tidur dengan baik setelah oppa pergi "

Namjoon terkekeh " bersabarlah sayang, aku akan memelukmu hingga terlelap besok malam "

" saranghe oppa "

" nado saranghe Seokkie, kau harus tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu "

Pipi Hoseok bersemu " aku juga oppa. Aku lebih mencintaimu "

Namjoon memejamkan matanya, hatinya sakit mengingat semua kelakuannya di belakang Hoseok selama ini. yeoja Jung ini begitu tulus mencintainya bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara Hoseok saja Namjoon tahu jika Hoseok sangat tulus

.

 **10 Maret 07:00**

Yifan terbangun karena mendengar suara kesusahan Zitao dari kamar mandi, namja itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menemukan Zitao yang pucat dan lemas di depan wastafel

" kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh karena lemas? " omel Yifan sembari memegang kedua bahu Zitao, membuat dirinya menjadi tumpuan istrinya

" mian, kau terlihat sangat nyenyak " Zitao membersihkan sisa muntahan di sekitar bibirnya. Padahal ini sudah memasuki bulan ke empat namun morning sicknya tetap seperti dua bulan sebelumnya

" seharusnya kau sudah berhenti mengalami hal menyakitkan ini, apa kita perlu ke dokter? "

Zitao membasuh wajahnya " ya, rencananya aku akan ke dokter setelah jadwalku selesai siang ini "

Yifan membimbing Zitao keluar seolah yeoja itu tidak bisa berjalan tanpa dirinya " sebaiknya ditunda saja jadwalmu hari ini dan pergi ke dokter lebih awal "

Zitao menggeleng " hari ini hanya ada satu dan aku sudah berjanji untuk memberi evaluasi "

" kau itu.. baiklah, kita akan sarapan di luar sekarang cepatlah bersiap dan aku akan mengantarmu " percuma memaksa Zitao karena yeoja itu akan tetap pada keinginannya terkadang Yifan ingin palu yang besar untuk memecahkan keras kepala Zitao

.

 **10 Maret 07:41**

Hoseok terburu-buru menuruni tangga dan segera menyambar segelas susu diatas meja

" selamat pagi noona " sapa Taehyung ramah. Senyum cerah hingga semua giginya kelaur adalah senyum khas Kim Taehyung

" oh, selamat pagi Taehyung "

" buru-buru sekali noona, ini bahkan baru pukul 7 "

Hoseok mengunyah rotinya dengan cepat " hari ini ada evaluasi dan jadwalnya pukul 8 "

Taehyung mengangguk dan menatap rolex limited edition yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan " noona punya 19 menit untuk tidak terlambat. Mau kuantar? "

Dan Hoseok pun mengangguk, sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi bersama Shin namun supir pribadinya itu tidak akan melajukan mobil di atas 80km/jam, itu ketentuan dari Namjoon dan seperti dewa Namjoon akan tahu jika Shin melanggar jadi pergi bersama Taehyung adalah keputusan yang tepat agar dirinya tidak terlambat karena namja ini selalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas 80 km/jam. Itu menguntungkan Hoseok yang tidak ingin dimarahi oleh dosennya yang sedang hamil muda itu, Huang Zitao

.

 **10 Maret 09:22**

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya ketika telah mencapai kesepakatan dengan seorang pemilik kapal pesiar. Meski sudah memiliki dua kapal pesiar yang tentu saja mewah namun namja dengan senyum manis ini tetap saja menginginkan kapal pesiar lagi

" senang bekerja sama dengan anda tuan Min "

" ya, sama-sama "

" tuan, ponsel anda terus berbunyi " seorang namja mendekati Yoongi yang baru saja mengantar namja yang menjual kapal pesiar padanya

" siapa? "

" tuan Jimin "

Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan mengisyaratkan semua orang keluar dari ruangan tersebut

" ada apa? "

" hyung sedang sibuk? "

Yoongi berjalan dan mengambil dokumen berisi kepemilikan kapal pesiar di atas meja " begitulah, ada apa? "

" pulanglah ke rumah jika sudah selesai, aku menunggu hyung dengan semangkuk ramyun untuk kita berdua "

Mata sipit Yoongi terbuka lebar " benarkah? Aku akan segera pulang. tunggulah disana dan jangan pernah berani memakan ramyun tanpa kakakmu ini Park Jimin " Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mendengar suara tawa renyah Park Jimin. Dia segera menyambar kunci mobil di atas meja dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat

" tangani semua urusanku hari ini " ujarnya pada seorang namja yang berdiri di samping pintu ketika dirinya keluar

" baik tuan " namja itu membungkuk sopan

.

 **10 Maret 09:25**

Hoseok meletakkan nampan berisi segelas smoothie strawberry dan sepiring cupcake, dia tersenyum manis pada Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah jajangmyeon, Hoseok menyimpulkan jika Jungkook melewatkan sarapannya untuk yang kesekian kali

" tidak sarapan lagi? "

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sembari terus mengunyah

" dan kau hanya makan semangkuk jajangmyeon? Biar kutebak ini untuk mengisi perutmu hari ini? "

Kali ini Jungkook terkekeh dan meminum teh tawar hijau miliknya

Hoseok pun menyentil dahi Jungkook " perhatikan pola hidupmu Jeon! Kau ingin mati muda? Pola makan dan pola tidurmu sungguh kacau ditambah lagi kebiasaanmu merokok dan mengkonsumsi minuman keras sangt berpengaruh buruk "

" apa yang salah? Toh aku tetap hidup dengan tubuh seksi yang selalu membuatku beruntung dan dipuja ini "

Hoseok hanya menggeleng kesal, percuma menasihati seorang Jeon Jungkook " terserah kau saja Kookie asal jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit karena aku akan langsung menghajarmu di ranjang rumah sakit "

Jungkook tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hoseok

" tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Seokkie dan wajahmu hari ini cerah sekali, kau menang lotere? "

Hoseok hanya menunduk dengan rona merah di pipinya

" hari ini Namjoon oppa akan kembali "

" waahh.. baguslah, kapan? "

" pukul 7 dan aku akan menjemput "

" senang mendengarnya, oh apa Tae oppa sedang berada di Seoul? Dia berjanji akan menghubungiku dan mengajak jalan namun belum juga dilakukannya sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap, aku hanya kesal saja "

Hoseok tersenyum menggoda Jungkook, dia tahu jika sahabatnya ini sudah lama menyukai Taehyung " kesal? Ah, ya kau pasti kesal. Taehyung yang mengantarku pagi tadi, kau harus tahu kalau dia sangat sibuk "

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya " busy like fucking hell "

.

 **10 Maret 09:27**

Yifan mengetuk permukaan meja dengan telunjuknya gelisah, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak terus menghinggapi hatinya sejak pagi. Dirinya terus mengecek ponsel di tengah kesibukannya hanya untuk mengetahui apa istrinya itu menghubunginya atau tidak, begitu sang istri menghubunginya maka Yifan akan segera pergi dan menjemput Zitao kemudian pergi ke dokter kandungan

" aku harap semua baik-baik saja Tao-ie "

Yifan lalu mengehembuskan napas panjang dua kali kemudian membaca beberapa laporan kasus kejahatan yang sudah ditangani oleh timnya

.

 **10 Maret 09:32**

" Jimin " seru Yoongi manja, dia langsung memeluk tubuh Jimin yang menyambutnya di kamar milik Yoongi sementara Jimin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi yang seperti anak kecil apalagi ketika dia merasakan bagian depan kaus birunya basah. Terkadang Jimin bingung siapa yang lebih muda di antara mereka berdua, Yoongi selalu seperti ini pada Jimin sejak pertama mereka bertemu

" jahat sekali pergi terlalu lama "

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat " maaf hyung, aku jadi melupakanmu ketika sedang bersemangat disana "

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sungguh sangat berbeda jauh dengan imej Yoongi selama ini yang terlihat dingin dan mematikan dan sisi lain Yoongi yang manja bahkan mendekati cengeng hanya dia tunjukkan pada Park Jimin " tapi tetap saja kau harusnya menghubungiku bahkan telepon dan pesanku diacuhkan begitu saja. Aku jadi khawatir memikirkanmu disini "

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang lebih pendek darinya " lalu kenapa tidak pergi saja ke Jepang? Kita bisa bertemu disana "

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin " aku ini sangat sibuk asal kau tahu, mengurusi bisnisku itu perlu konsentrasi besar serta perhatian yang menyeluruh jadi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku hanya utnuk menengokmu di Jepang lagipula seharusnya kau yang mengunjungiku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? "

Jimin mencubit ujung hidung Yoongi " baiklah baiklah Yoongi hyung yang sibuk, maafkan aku yang kurang memperhatikan hyung beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita makan? Aku hanya mengisi perutku dengan wine sejak kemarin sore "

Yoongi terkekeh " aku ingin disuapi "

" as your wish hyung, bukankah memang selalu seperti ini? "

Jimin dan Yoongi pun menghabiskan waktu di balkon kamar Yoongi dengan dua bantal sebagai dudukan dan semangkuk besar ramyun pedas. Jimin yang bercerita tentang bisnisnya yang berkembang pesat serta Yoongi yang serius mendengarkan sembari sesekali berdecak kagum. Kinerja adik angkatnya ini memang tidak diragukan lagi. Yoongi bersyukur saat itu menemukan Jimin di pinggiran toko pada malam natal 20 tahun lalu. Jimin yang waktu itu berusia 4 tahun meringkuk kedinginan dengan sweater abu-abu tipis serta kotor itu langsung dibawa pulang oleh bocah berusia 6 tahun bernama Min Yoongi dengan sedan mewah milik orang tuanya

" kudengar kalian mengalami masalah disini? " ucap Jimin setelah selesai menyuapi Yoongi dan membersihkan sisa kuah ramyun di sekitar bibir Yoongi dengan tisu

" ya, ada kepala polisi baru yang merepotkan tapi dia akan dibereskan malam ini segera setelah Namjoon menginjakkan kakinya bersama Seokjin di bandara "

" kalian akan langsung mengeksekusinya? "

Yoongi menggeleng " itu terlalu mudah untuknya, Namjoon ingin memberinya rasa sakit yang membuatnya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Kau seperti tidak tahu Namjoon saja "

Jimin terkekeh mengingat sifat sepupu mereka yang terbilang kejam meskipun ada seseorang lagi yang lebih kejam dari Namjoon tentunya

" hyung masih tetap seperti dulu "

" apalagi kepala polisi brengsek itu mengganggu Taehyung bahkan sampai menahannya beruntung kita memiliki Gong Minji "

Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya " dia benar-benar menabuh genderang perang dengan Namjoon hyung, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Namjoon hyung padanya "

" menurutku bukan Namjoon yang melakukannya tapi Kim Seokjin "

Jimin mendelik tidak suka " tidak usah menyebut namanya di hadapanku, dia itu menyebalkan "

Yoongi menepuk lengan Jimin " jangan berkata seperti itu Jimin-ah, sebrengsek apapun kelakuannya dia tetap bagian dari kita dan kitu berarti dia adalah keluarga kita. Ingat itu "

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas " yeah "

.

 **10 Maret 13:00**

Hoseok menghempaskan diri ke ranjang, dia meniup beberapa helai surai emasnya yang jatuh ke wajah. Dia berguling sejenak sebelum duduk di pinggir ranjang

" baru pukul 1 kenapa pukul 7 lama sekali " erang Hoseok

Tokk.. tok..

" ya " sahut Hoseok malas

" makan siang sudah siap nona. Tuan Yoongi dan tuan Jimin juga menyuruh anda segera turun "

Wajah lesu Hoseok berubah gembira mendengar nama Jimin, namja super menyenangkan itu akhirnya kembali ke rumah setelah 2 tahun tidak pernah pulang. Segera saja Hoseok melesat ke kamar mandi, mengganti pakaian dan segera keluar

" Jimin oppa! " teriak Hoseok girang ketika melihat Jimin yang sedang berbicara dengan Yoongi di ruang makan. Yeoja kesayangan Kim Namjoon itu langsung memeluk Jimin erat

" senang bertemu denganmu lagi Seokkie, aku merindukanmu "

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di samping Yoongi dan berhadapan dengan Jimin

" kapan oppa kembali? Namjoon oppa juga akan kembali malam ini "

Jimin tersenyum " aku tiba pagi tadi dan tidak ada seorang pun di rumah kecuali maid yang menyambutku "

" mian, pagi tadi aku punya jadwal evaluasi "

" tak apa Seokkie "

" bagaimana jika kita makan sekarang? " interupsi Yoongi, dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak segera menyantap bebek panggang di hadapannya

.

 **10 Maret 13:00**

Yifan menggenggam erat tangan Zitao sesaat sebelum dokter di depannya ini mengatakan diagnosanya

" kandungan nyonya Wu sedikit melemah karena kesibukan nyonya Wu yang banyak akhir-akhir ini sehingga menyebabkan morning sick berlanjut hingga bulan ke empat. Saya menyarankan agar nyonya Wu lebih memperhatikan waktu beristirahat serta memperhatikan asupan makanan yang masuk. Saya akan memberi beberapa vitamin "

" baik dokter. Terima kasih " ujar Yifan

" jangan lupa apa yang saya katakan tadi tuan Wu dan nyonya Wu " ujar sang dokter ketika Yifan dan Zitao meninggalkan ruangannya

" kau dengar itu? "

Zitao hanya mengangguk singkat

" segeralah cuti dari kesibukanmu yang luar biasa itu, kau harus lebih memikirkan dirimu dan anak kita sayang "

" iya sayang, setelah ini bisakah mengantarku kembali ke kampus? Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri "

Dan Yifan menggeleng keras " tidak tidak tidak, kau harus kembali ke rumah sekarang "

" tapi- "

" tetap saja tidak bahkan jika dengan ketidakhadiranmu berpotensi membuatmu dipecat pun aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi "

Seketika wajah Zitao menjadi cemberut, dia punya rapat dengan beberapa dosen mengenai festival bulan depan. Yifan pun mengelus pipi Zitao lembut, ditatap dalam mata Zitao

" aku hanya ingin kau kembali sehat dan segar sayang lagipula kondisimu mempengaruhi perkembangan anak kita, setelah kau sembuh dan kembali kuat, kau bisa beraktifitas lagi seperti biasa. Mengerti? "

Zitao mengangguk pelan membuat Yifan mengusak surainya dan mengecup lembut dahinya, entah kenapa Yifan merasa sedih saat melakukannya

" sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang lalu kembali ke kantor, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ku kerjakan "

" berusahalah agar jangan pulang larut sayang, aku akan membuat kari ayam yang enak untuk makan malam "

Yifan mengangguk singkat kemudian mengecup lembut bibir dan dahi Zitao dan hatinya kembali sedih entah kenapa

.

 **10 Maret 15:43**

Namjoon berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong menuju ruang pertemuan bersama Seokjin dan beberapa orang pengawal

" jadi Jimin sedang berada di Seoul? "

Seokjin mengangguk meskipun dia tahu jika Namjoon tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia sedang berjalan tepat di belakang namja itu

" dia kembali pagi tadi "

" beritahu Yoongi untuk menjemput target kita sekarang " ucap Namjoon pada Seokjin sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan. Kali ini hanya dia yang masuk sedangkan Seokjin harus menunggu di luar bersama yang lain

" baik oppa " sahut Seokjin pelan. Dia lalu menghubungi Yoongi setelah Namjoon menutup pintu

.

 **10 Maret 16:13**

Mobil Yoongi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen 15 lantai, mata sipitnya mengawasi bagian belakang mobil melalui kaca spion, menunggu seorang namja bersama motor vespanya. Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan kedatangan namja dengan motor vespa berwarna merah itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar terlebih saat namja itu mengetuk jendela mobilnya, dia lalu membuka setengah

" kalian hanya punya waktu 15 menit sebelum orang-orang itu sadar, gunakan jalan tercepat dan hindari kamera seperti yang sudah kuberitahu ketika di markas "

Namja itu tersenyum lebar sembari memperbaiki letak topinya, bahkan dengan seragam sebuah restoran pengantar pizza pun ketampanan Jimin tidak berkurang sedikit pun

" baik hyung "

" Jimin " panggil Yoongi ketika Jimin hendak berbalik menuju motornya untuk mengambil kotak pizza

" ada apa hyung? "

" berhati-hatilah "

Dan anggukan Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali menutup kaca mobil. Diraih laptop berwarna putih di kursi penumpang dan menyalakan benda tersebut

" showtime " ujarnya dengan seringai ketika Jimin dengan seragam pengantar pizza beserta beberapa orang dengan seragam petugas kebersihan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tersebut

.

 **10 Maret 16:19**

Zitao baru saja selesai mandi saat bel apartemennya berbunyi, dia lalu segera memakai bathrobe dan mengecek intercom. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat seorang namja pengantar pizza di depan apartemennya namun karena tidak mau melihat namja itu menunggu dia pun segera membuka pintu

" selamat sore nyonya "

" selamat sore "

" ini pizza pesanan anda " Jimin menyodorkan pizza pada Zitao dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya

" benarkah? Tapi aku tidak memesan pizza "

" eh? Pizza ini dipesan atas nama tuan Wu Yifan dengan alamat di apartemen ini " Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya dan memasang wajah kebingungan

Dan Zitao pun segera mengambil kotak pizza tersebut, dia tahu jika pizza ini sampai kembali ke restoran maka namja di hadapannya akan mendapat masalah, meski baru mengenal namun Zitao luluh dengan wajah dan senyuman tanpa beban itu

" mungkin saja suamiku memesan tanpa memberitahuku, berapa yang harus kubayar? "

Jimin berpura-pura tersenyum lega sembari menggeleng " tuan Yifan sudah membayar. Silahkan menikmati pizza restoran kami "

Zitao tersenyum " terima kasih "

Dan senyuman namja itu berubah menjadi seringai ketika pintu tersebut ditutup oleh Zitao

" satu..tiga..lima..empat..dua..enam..sembilan..delapan..tujuh.. " jemarinya secara acak menekan beberapa angka di depan pintu dan

Klekk. Pintu apartemen itu terbuka meski Jimin tidak memasukkan password dengan benar

Jimin menyeringai lalu masuk dan mendapati Zitao pingsan tepat di atas sofa. Di dalam kotak pizza tersebut tidak terdapat pizza sama sekali hanya terdapat sebuah kantung berisi cairan obat bius dosis tinggi yang akan menyemprot keluar begitu kotak dibuka. Mata sipit Jimin melirik ponsel Zitao yang sedang menghubungi Yifan mungkin untuk bertanya perihal kiriman pizza namun tidak berhasil karena Yoongi sudah mengacaukan sistem jaringan di gedung apartemen tersebut, berterima kasihlah pada otak cerdas Min Yoongi karena dia berhasil mencegah Zitao menghubungi Yifan

Beberapa namja dengan seragam petugas kebersihan pun masuk

" bawa dia ke markas dan singkirkan ini " Jimin menendang kotak pizza yang terjatuh di lantai

" baik tuan "

Jimin berjalan keluar dengan tenang " sepertinya malam ini akan ada pertunjukan yang menarik "

.

 **10 Maret 18:00**

Yifan berdecak lagi ketika telepon rumah di apartemennya tidak juga dijawab bahkan ponsel Zitao pun tidak aktif lagi. Hatinya menjadi semakin khawatir

" apa dia sedang tidur? " Yifan menduga-duga namun segera ditepis karena dia sudah menghubungi lebih dari 3 kali melalui telepon rumah dan Zitao bukan orang yang akan tidak sadarkan diri ketika sudah tertidur

Yifan menyambar jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar

" mau kemana hyung? " tanya Sehun begitu Yifan membuka pintu

" rumah " jawab Yifan pendek, dia sibuk memakai jaket

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat " bukankah hyung baru saja kembali? "

Yifan mengancingkan jaketnya " Zitao sedang sakit dan aku sudah menghubunginya berulang kali namun tidak dijawab. Aku jadi khawatir "

" cepatlah hyung. Aku berharap Zitao noona baik-baik saja. Segera kabari aku begitu hyung tiba di rumah " ucap Sehun ikut khawatir

" nde, aku akan kembali lagi " Yifan pun berlalu meninggalkan Sehun

.

 **10 Maret 18:25**

Zitao membuka matanya dan merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat, dia memegang kepalanya dan membuka mata. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan yang remang dan lembab tempat dia berada, rupanya dia tertidur di lantai yang dingin tersebut. Tubuh Zitao bergetar hebat seletah mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya terbangun di ruangan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya

" sudah sadar? " sebuah suara menyapa Zitao dari sudut ruangan yang tidak terjangkau cahaya. Sosok tersebut melangkah menuju Zitao dengan perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Zitao ketika melihat siapa yang menghampirinya

" kau.. "

.

 **TBC**

RnR please ^^ gomawo buat yang sudah review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **10 Maret 18:25**

Yifan membanting kasar jaketnya ke lantai karena tidak menemukan Zitao di apartemen mereka, dia sudah menghubungi teman-teman seprofesi Zitao namun tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui keberadaan istrinya tersebut, ditambah lagi ponsel Zitao yang dia temukan di atas sofa dengan puluhan missed call darinya. Setahu Yifan, istrinya tidak akan pergi kemana pun tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu. Zitao adalah istri yang penurut

" kau dimana sayang? " Yifan meremas surainya dan jatuh di sofa. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang

.

 **10 Maret 18:26**

Zitao beringsut mundur ketika Yoongi bergerak mendekatinya, tubuhnya bergetar membuat Yoongi menyeringai lebar

" kau mengenalku bukan? "

Zitao hanya diam dan terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok

" tidak perlu takut, bukan aku yang akan berbuat jahat padamu " Yoongi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, seringai di wajah manis sekaligus tampan miliknya belum juga hilang

" mereka akan tiba setengah jam lagi, oh dia sudah sadar rupanya " sebuah suara membuat Zitao menoleh ke arah pintu, tampak namja pengantar pizza yang sekarang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus berwarna merah dan ripped jeans

" sebenarnya apa mau kalian? " cicit Zitao

" nanti juga kau akan tahu, sekarang tetaplah disini jangan mencoba keluar meskipun pintunya terbuka karena begitu kau keluar sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan akan terjadi padamu " Yoongi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Zitao, dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu

" Tae akan datang sebentar lagi, Jiyong hyung dan Chaerin noona juga " ucap Jimin

Yoongi mengangguk singkat lalu menarik tangan Jimin keluar, dia terus menggenggam tangan namja itu selama berjalan di lorong. Mereka menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan milik Yoongi

" tak apa jika pintunya tidak ditutup hyung? " Jimin menutup pintu ruangan Yoongi sedangkan kakak angkatnya itu langsung menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa

" tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Jimin-ah, dia tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini "

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Yoongi, langsung saja namja Min itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jimin dan memejamkan mata. Jimin pun menyamankan posisinya di sofa lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memilih bermain game online sembari menunggu kedatangan Namjoon dan Seokjin

.

 **10 Maret 18:35**

Taehyung disambut oleh seorang namja di garasi yang langsung membungkuk hormat padanya, dia lalu keluar dari mobil dan segera menghubungi seseorang yang sepertinya menunggu untuk dihubungi

" ada apa? "

Taehyung hampir saja terkekeh kalau saja dia tidak segera menyadari jika kekehannya akan membuat yeoja yang sedang dihubunginya ini menjadi semakin marah. Dia masuk ke dalam bangunan besar berwarna putih itu diikuti oleh namja yang tadi menyambutnya

" maaf Kookie, aku benar-benar sibuk. Kau pasti mengerti "

" setidaknya jangan berjanji oppa, aku kesal menunggumu menghubungiku "

Taehyung tahu jika yeoja bernama Jeon Jungkook itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu " aku benar-benar minta maaf Kookie, setelah ini aku akan menjemputmu "

" lupakan, aku sedang sibuk "

Taehyung naik ke lantai dua dan berjalan menuju ruangannya " aigoo.. maafkanlah aku Kookie, jika aku tidak sibuk aku pasti menghubungimu "

" sudahlah "

Taehyung membuka pintu ruangannya " aku akan menjemputmu dua jam lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Bersiaplah yang cantik "

" aku memang sudah cantik "

Taehyung tertawa keras " nde, Jeon Jungkook adalah yeoja tercantik yang pernah Kim Taehyung temui. Sampai jumpa dua jam lagi "

Hanya sebuah deheman singkat yang kemudian berakhir dengan sambungan telepon yang diputus oleh Taehyung. Dia lalu menoleh pada namja yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dari garasi

" dia sudah tiba? "

" iya tuan "

" dimana Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung? "

" tuan Yoongi dan tuan Jimin sedang berada di ruangan tuan Yoongi "

Taehyung mengangguk lalu duduk di kursinya dan menuangkan wine di gelas

" pergilah, beritahu aku jika hyung dan Seokjin noona sudah tiba "

Namja itu membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi

.

 **10 Maret 17:02**

Hoseok berjalan kesana kemari sembari sesekali melihat ke arah pintu kedatangan dengan pandangan cemas

" kenapa oppa belum juga muncul? "

" jangan khawatir nona, tuan Namjoon akan keluar sebentar lagi " ujar Shin

Dan wajah Hoseok yang sedari tadi cemas pun berubah cerah ketika Namjoon muncul dari pintu yang sejak tadi dipandanginya. Namja itu berjalan cepat menuju Hoseok dan memeluknya erat

" aku merindukanmu oppa "

" nado Seokkie " Namjoon mengecup leher Hoseok yang terbuka karena yeoja kesayangannya itu mencepol ke atas surai emasnya. Troli berisi barang-barang Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah dibawa oleh dua orang namja yang juga ikut bersama Hoseok dan Shin

" kita langsung pulang? " tanya Seokjin yang langsung mendapat pandangan tidak suka dari Hoseok sementara Shin langsung memegang tas tangan Hoseok

" tidak, kita akan pergi ke markas "

" aku ikut " ujar Hoseok

Namjoon menggeleng " kau langsung ke rumah saja chagi, aku tidak akan lama "

Hoseok pun segera mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat Seokjin ingin memenggal kepala seseorang " tapi aku ingin ikut, sudah lama aku tidak pergi kesana "

" kau yakin? Disana akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya "

Namjoon menimang sejenak dan sebelum dia melarang lagi Hoseok untuk pergi bersamanya ke markas, Seokjin pun bersuara terlebih dahulu

" biarkan dia ikut "

" baiklah, kau boleh ikut "

Hoseok pun kembali memeluk Namjoon sembari menatap Seokjin seolah mengusir yeoja itu dari pandangannya yang ditanggapi Seokjin dengan bahu terangkat sekali dan berjalan mendahului mereka

.

 **10 Maret 17:02**

" hyung sudah menghubungi teman-teman noona? " Sehun meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di atas meja

" sudah Hun-ah dan mereka tidak tahu dimana Zitao berada. Astaga, ini bahkan sudah malam dan aku tidak mengetahui keberadaannya " ujar Yifan kacau

" apa mungkin Zitao noona diculik? "

Kedua mata Yifan membesar " benarkah? "

" aku hanya menebak hyung tapi ini aneh sekali, Zitao noona menghilang dan ponselnya saja berada di rumah "

Yifan kembali mengacak surainya frustasi, kepalanya serasa terbakar

" aku sudah meminta beberapa orang kita untuk mencari Zitao noona, semoga saja bisa ditemukan " ujar Jongin yang juga ikut datang bersama Sehun. Dalam hatinya dia sedang menduga apa yang terjadi dengan istri atasannya ini dan dia segera menepis sebuah kemungkinan yang baru saja muncul di dalam otaknya

Yifan meletakkan lengannya di kedua mata " dia sedang hamil Hun-ah dan kondisinya lemah, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? "

Dan Sehun hanya terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dan Jongin menutup matanya, hatinya benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang. dia takut apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan

.

 **10 Maret 17:22**

Namjoon membuka pintu mobil agar Hoseok dapat keluar, dia lalu menggandeng tangan Hoseok setelah sebelumnya melirik Seokjin yang juga baru saja tiba. Tak lama setelah Namjoon dan Hoseok masuk, sebuah lambhorgini berwarna putih juga baru saja berhenti di dalam garasi. Sepasang suami istri keluar dari sana dengan senyum tipis

" selamat datang oppa, unnie " Seokjin membungkuk sopan

" apa sudah dimulai? " tanya Jiyong

Seokjin tersenyum " semuanya tidak akan mulai sebelum aku tiba oppa, masuklah "

Jiyong mengangguk dan merangkul pinggang Chaerin. Mereka lalu masuk dan segera menuju lantai dua. Namjoon baru saja menyudahi ciuman panasnya pada Hoseok ketika Chaerin berdehem

" unnie " seru Hoseok riang

" lama tidak bertemu Hoseokkie " ucap Chaerin

" khaja " ujar Seokjin dan tersenyum sejenak pada Jimin dan Yoongi baru saja keluar dari ruangan milik Yoongi

Betapa terkejutnya Hoseok saat melihat Zitao terduduk di lantai ruangan yang dinamakan Namjoon sebagai ruang penyiksaan

" oppa " Hoseok menarik ujung jaket Namjoon

" ada apa sayang? "

Hoseok meringis ketika Seokjin menampar Zitao, dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun dia dapat memastikan satu hal jika Zitao membuat masalah dengan kelompok kekasihnya. Tapi apa? setahu Hoseok, Zitao adalah seseorang yang hidupnya lurus

" aku mengenalnya "

Namjoon memeluk Hoseok dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Hoseok " benarkah? Dimana? "

Hoseok menunduk ketika Seokjin menghempas tubuh Zitao kasar ke tembok

" dia adalah salah satu dosenku, apa dia melakukan kesalahan? "

Dan Namjoon hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok, dia memeluk kekasihnya itu sedikit lebih erat

Jiyong tersenyum ketika dia merasa tangan Chaerin menepuk pahanya

" kau ingin bergabung sayang? "

Chaerin mengangguk

" Jinnie " panggil Jiyong

Seokjin menoleh setelah menendang tubuh Zitao " ada apa oppa? "

" Chaerin ingin bergabung, boleh? "

" tentu saja " dan Chaerin pun segera mendekat pada Seokjin dan Zitao yang sedang terbaring

" ini akan menjadi lebih menarik " sebuah seringai lebar terpasang di wajah tampan Taehyung yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu sementara Yoongi menyalakan rokok yang terselip di antara bibir Jimin

" apa salahku? " isak Zitao, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit terlebih bagian perutnya

" salahmu? Kau bersuamikan Wu Yifan " bisik Chaerin tepat di telinga Zitao sebelum menusuk pisau lipat yang baru saja diambilnya dari saku mantel pada bahu Zitao dan menimbulkan teriakan keras

" oppa " Hoseok pun berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Namjoon. Dia kasihan melihat keadaan Zitao namun dia tidak bisa mencegahnya, Hoseok tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali untuk itu

" kkhhh " Zitao memukul tangan Seokjin yang kini mencekiknya setelah memaksanya berdiri dan Chaerin pun langsung mendorongnya kasar ke tembok hanya untuk meninju perut Zitao berulang disana. Setelah beberapa kali pukulan dan satu kali tendangan oleh Chaerin, Seokjin pun melepas tangannya dari leher Zitao hingga yeoja itu terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai

Hoseok pun semakin terisak membuat Jiyong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya menoleh " ada apa? biasanya Hoseok hanya gemetar ketakutan "

" dia adalah doseon Seokkie hyung " jelas Namjoon

" oh, good news for us. Dia keguguran " ujar Seokjin saat melihat lantai yang basah bersama celana piyama Zitao. Sebuah senyum lebar dan mata yang terlihat antusias terpancar dari wajah manis bak putri raja itu

" oh tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. " Zitao meracau sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya dan Hoseok pun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Namjoon saat mendengar hal itu. Seokjin dan Chaerin pun berjongkok di samping Zitao

" pingsan? Tidak menarik " ujar Yoongi, dia hendak berbalik namun Jimin menahan tangannya

" kata siapa tidak menarik hyung? ini tetap saja menarik " Jimin tertawa ketika Chaerin membelah perut Zitao dan Seokjin yang mengeluarkan kedua bola mata Zitao. Taehyung bertepuk tangan dan tertawa melihat kejadian itu seolah kejadian di hadapannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan

" sudah kau pilih kotaknya Tae? " tanya Namjoon

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk " tentu hyung, kotaknya berwarna biru dengan desain kupu-kupu "

" nice box " Namjoon mengelus surai Hoseok yang masih saja terisak dengan tubuh bergetar. Hoseok menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Namjoon ke tempat ini, jika tahu akan seperti ini dia lebih baik di rumah menikmati kue beras dan menonton serial drama percintaan sembari menunggu Namjoon

Yoongi dan Jimin terlihat serius memperhatikan tontonan di depan mereka, saudara tidak sedarah itu bahkan terlihat seperti tidak mengedipkan mata

" aku yakin Yifan atau siapa pun dia akan bunuh diri setelah ini " ujar Jimin pada Yoongi

Yoongi tersenyum lebar " aku sangat berharap untuk itu "

" finally " seru Chaerin girang, yeoja Lee yang sudah merubah marganya menjadi Kwon itu mengangkat sebuah benda yang baru saja dia temukan di dalam perut Zitao, benda berbentuk gumpalan daging yang terasa mirip sesuatu

" itu janinnya? " Seokjin menoleh sekilas setelah memotong lidah Zitao dengan pisau lipat miliknya

Chaerin mengangguk dan mengendus sejenak gumpalan daging di tangannya tanpa rasa jijik sedangkan Jiyong hanya tersenyum tipis, dia merasa sangat bergairah saat melihat Chaerin berlumuran darah dan terobsesi seperti itu

" nice smell " Chaerin lalu meletakkan gumpalan daging itu begitu saja dan mulai mengeluarkan organ lain di dalam tubuh Zitao. Seokjin pun mulai mengiris lengan dan leher Zitao

" ini akan menjadi lebih menarik saat aku melakukannya ketika dia masih bernafas dan sadar " gumam Seokjin sedikit kesal, padahal dia ingin mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari mulut Zitao. Beberapa saat kemudian Seokjin dan Chaerin telah berhasil membedah tubuh Zitao, mereka bahkan menempatkan organ-organ tersebut secara rapi di lantai

" tugasmu Tae " Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung

" hei! " Taehyung mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dan berteriak pada dua namja yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Dua orang namja itu mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Taehyung. Mereka keluar dalam beberapa menit dengan membawa 12 kotak berwarna biru

" kotak yang bagus Tae " puji Chaerin, dia baru saja selesai membersihkan darah di tangannya dengan sapu tangan milik Jiyong

" terima kasih noona "

" berikan aku sebuah toples untuk janinnya " pinta Chaerin dan Taehyung pun segera pergi ke ruangannya

" kirimkan ke alamat Yifan besok pagi " perintah Seokjin yang langsung berjalan keluar dan tanpa menatap Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon mengangkat wajah Hoseok untuk mengecup wajah bersih tanpa cacat itu berulang

" tenanglah " bisiknya

.

 **10 Maret 20:33**

Taehyung bersandar di mobil menunggu Jungkook yang sedang bersiap, beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah yeoja Jeon dengan dress biru gelap dengan potongan dada rendah yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang berukuran sedang

" kau cantik Kookie "

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung " tentu saja oppa, khaja "

Taehyung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook " silahkan tuan putri Jeon "

" terima kasih pangeran Kim "

Taehyung mengelus paha mulus Jungkook saat mobilnya sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang " kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini "

Dan Jungkook hanya terkikik nakal sembari mengecup pipi Taehyung

.

 **10 Maret 21:13**

" senang berbisnis dengan anda tuan Xing " ujar Jiyong. Dia tersenyum puas karena kesepakatan antar dirinya dan seorang pebisnis real estate baru saja terjalin

" saya juga merasa senang berbisnis bersama orang seperti anda tuan Kwon, anda memang yang terbaik "

Chaerin pun meraih koper berisi uang dan menghitungnya di alat penghitung uang yang tersedia di samping sofa yang dia dan Jiyong duduki

" jumlahnya sesuai " bisik Chaerin

.

 **10 Maret 21:13**

Namja dengan tato salib di rusuk kanan itu berjalan menuju meja dan meraih sebuah pigura, dirinya tersenyum miris lalu meletakkan kembali pigura tersebut

" aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melawanmu Jiyong-ah " ucapnya pelan namun sarat dengan nada kesedihan. Dia lalu meminum wine dan menutup matanya

 **Flashback**

Dua orang namja dengan seragam sekolah itu tertawa keras setelah masuk ke dalam mobil

" tadi kau cepat sekali Yongbae-ah " namja bertubuh kurus itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata

" aku kesal karena dia menendangku " namja bernama Youngbae itu memutar pisau di tangannya

" tak apa, kau tidak melupakan kepalanya bukan? "

" tentu saja tidak Jiyong-ah " Youngbae mengangkat sebuah bungkusan dari kain berwarna putih yang sekarang terdapat noda darah

Jiyong menepuk bahu Youngbae " baguslah, aku yakin appa tidak akan kecewa dengan hasil kerja kita "

" samchon tidak pernah kecewa dengan hasil kerja kita Jiyong-ah, tidak pernah "

" tetaplah bersamaku "

Youngbae menoleh pada Jiyong yang sedang menatap jalan raya

Jiyong berbalik hanya untuk meninju pelan lengan Youngbae " kita berdua diciptakan sebagai partner abadi, kau tidak akan bisa tanpa aku dan aku tidak akan bisa tanpamu "

" bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan sepupuku yang manja ini sendirian? Aku akan pergi saat kau menyuruhku pergi Jiyong-ah " Youngbae menepuk kepala Jiyong dan Jiyong pun menggeleng keras

" tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhmu pergi. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil "

 **Flashback off**

Namja dengan tattoo salib di rusuk kiri dengan nama Youngbae itu membanting gelasnya hingga pecah, dadanya naik turun karena emosi

" aku akan mengoyak tubuhmu hingga terpisah dengan tanganku sendiri dan akan kuberikan pada anjing liar yang kelaparan di jalanan ketika semua ini berakhir Lee Chaerin "

.

 **10 Maret 21:20**

Yoongi tertawa keras ketika Jimin mengakselerasi mobilnya di pinggir danau Han, sesekali dia menepuk kedua tangannya membuat Jimin tersenyum senang

" kau puas hyung? "

" tentu saja, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Incheon? Aku ingin makan lobster asam manis di restoran dekat pelabuhan yang terkenal itu "

Jimin mengangguk " tentu saja tuan Min Yoongi, supir pribadi anda Park Jimin akan mengantar anda kemana pun yang anda mau "

Dan Yoongi kembali bertepuk tangan serta tertawa saat Jimin kembali memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi berada di dalam mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi hingga dia harus bertingkah seperti itu namun semua akan berbeda jika bersama adik angkat yang sangat dia sayangi itu, Park Jimin selalu membuat Min Yoongi memperlihatkan sisi lainnya yang sangat berbeda. Semua yang Jimin lakukan untuk menyenangkan hati Yoongi selalu berhasil dan itu membuat namja Park bahagia, dia merasa bahagia ketika membuat malaikat penyelamatnya terlihat lebih menjadi manusia

Jimin sangat berterima kasih pada Yoongi yang menemukan serta membawanya, Jimin kecil benar-benar kehilangan arah ketika kedua orang tuanya menjadi korban tabrak lari serta dirinya yang terusir dari tempat yang dia tinggali sejak lahir. Dan Jimin menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri ketika Yoongi membelah tubuh orang yang menabrak kedua orang tua Jimin serta membakar orang yang membuat Jimin terusir dari tempat tinggalnya, entah bagaimana Yoongi yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun itu tahu namun Jimin berjanji akan selalu menyenangkan hati Yoongi

.

 **10 Maret 22:00**

Namjoon mengelus pipi Hoseok yang sejak tadi terdiam bahkan saat makan malam di markas pun, yeoja kesayangannya itu hanya menyantap sedikit sup asparagusnya

" kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi? "

Hoseok mengangguk kemudian memejamkan mata, merasakan belaian lembut Namjoon di kepalanya

" singkirkan kejadian tadi dari kepalamu "

Hoseok lalu menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut hingga sebatas dagu

" kenapa? "

Namjoon memeluk Hoseok " kau tahu suaminya? "

" Wu Yifan. Ada apa dengannya? "

Namjoon mengecup singkat bibir Hoseok sebelum berbicara lagi

" dia adalah kepala polisi yang beberapa waktu lalu mengacaukan bisnis oppa, kau juga ada saat Lee memberitahu oppa- "

" ah, pantas saja saat Zitao ssaem memperkenalkanku padanya aku merasa tidak asing dengan namanya "

" kalian pernah bertemu bukan? Seokjinie noona memberitahu oppa jika kau dan Yoongi hyung pernah sekali makan siang bersama Yifan dan istrinya

Hoseok mengangguk " aku takut oppa "

" apa yang kau takutkan sayang? "

Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya " bagaimana jika Yifan balas dendam? Bukankah hal seperti itu sering terjadi di drama action yang sering kita tonton bersama? "

Namjoon terkekeh " tidak mungkin sayang, dia bahkan akan langsung terkena serangan jantung begitu melihat isi paket dan surat yang ditulis Yoongi hyung untuknya "

Hoseok bergumam kemudian menatap kalung yang melingkar di leher Namjoon, kalung tersebut membuatnya kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Taehyung

" oppa "

Namjoon bergumam rendah merespon panggilan Hoseok

" apa benar kalung ini pemberian mendiang ayah Seokjin unnie "

Alis Namjoon berkerut " darimana kau mengetahuinya? "

" itu.. dari Taehyung. Jadi benar? "

Namjoon mengangguk singkat " mendiang ayahku dan mendiang ayah Seokjin noona berteman lama, mereka adalah orang yang mendirikan bisnis ini. karena hubungan yang sangat dekat kami sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Dan sesaat sebelum mendiang ayah Seokjin noona meninggal, dia memberikan kalungnya untukku dan memberikan kalung mendiang istrinya untuk Seokjin "

Hoseok meremas ujung selimut " secara tidak langsung mendiang ayah Seokjin unnie menginginkan oppa dan unnie untuk menikah? "

Namjoon menggeleng " tidak sayang, mendiang ayah Seokjin noona ingin kami berdua saling menjaga satu sama lain "

" aku berharap seperti itu "

Namjoon mengecup dahi dan bibir Hoseok " apapun yang terjadi aku ini milikmu, karena di saat kau menolongku waktu itu kau sudah jadi pemilikku "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu memeluk erat Namjoon " ya, Jung Hoseok adalah pemilik Kim Namjoon dan Kim Namjoon adalah milik Jung Hoseok selamanya "

Namjoon hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya sembari mengenang kejadian saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Hoseok

 **Flashback**

Namjoon berlari tanpa arah di malam yang dingin, dirinya tidak menyangka jika pesta yang digelarnya bersama sepupunya itu didatangi sekelompok penyerang dan sialnya mereka sudah terlalu mabuk untuk melawan. Namjoon mengutuk dirinya yang tidak membawa beberapa orangnya untuk menjaga mereka saat acara berlangsung

' aku akan mati jika mereka menemukanku ' batinnya

Brukkk..

Tubuh Namjoon menabrak kotak-kotak kayu yang berada di lorong sempit di antara dua bangunan besar, dia lalu bersandar dan terus menutup luka yang darahnya terus mengalir

" ada orang disana? "

Pandangan Namjoon yang semakin kabur karena kehilangan banyak darah pun dipaksa menjadi waspada lagi, dirinya mengintip dari sela kotak kayu, keningnya berkerut saat seorang yeoja dengan hoodie putih berjalan ke arahnya

" sial! " umpatnya saat yeoja itu tinggal dua langkah lagi dari tempatnya

" kau baik-baik saja? " yeoja itu dengan polos bertanya dan sesaat membuat Namjoon lupa caranya untuk bernapas, dia lalu berjongkok di samping Namjoon dan memperhatikan wajah Namjoon yang lebam

" apa kau sedang terlibat masalah dengan dua namja tadi? "

" mereka kesini? "

Yeoja itu menggeleng pelan " aku melihatmu dikejar oleh dua namja itu di belokan kedua dari sini, apa kau pencuri? "

Mulut Namjoon terbuka, apa dia terlihat seperti pencuri sekarang? yeoja itu lalu meletakkan kantung hitamnya dan terlihat mencari sesuatu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti rasa melon dan menyodorkannya pada Namjoon

" makanlah, lain kali jangan mencuri lagi itu bukan perbuatan yang baik "

Namjoon berdecak, apa yang membuat yeoja ini berpikir dirinya seorang pencuri?

" tidak perlu sungkan, aku tahu kau membutuhkannya "

" sebenarnya aku bukan pencuri seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak seburuk itu " ujar Namjoon saat yeoja hendak beranjak

" eh? Benarkah? Maaf jika aku sudah- "

" tak apa, terima kasih untuk ini " Namjoon menatap sekotak susu dan sebungkus roti rasa melon yang diletakkan yeoja itu di atas pahanya

Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar dan membuat hati Namjoon merasa tenang " sama-sama, aku harus pergi karena jika aku terlalu lama kakakku akan khawatir "

" tunggu " lagi, Namjoon lagi-lagi menghentikan yeoja itu saat akan beranjak

" ada apa? " tanyanya ramah

" apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu? "

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan " jika aku bisa membantu maka aku akan membantu "

Namjoon meringis karena luka di perutnya " boleh kupinjam ponselmu? Aku perlu menghubungi seseorang "

Dan yeoja itu tanpa berpikir dua kali memberikan ponsel putihnya pada Namjoon, dengan cekatan Namjoon menekan slide dan menghubungi tuan Xing

" Xing, ini aku Namjoon. Datanglah ke Hongdae di kawasan X. aku terluka "

" cepatlah " PIP

Namjoon menoleh dan mendapati wajah khawatir yeoja itu

" kau terluka? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya? Bagian mana yang terluka? " tanya yeoja itu saat menerima ponselnya dari tangan Namjoon

Namjoon memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum meskipun kesadarannya hampir tipis

" bukan hal hhh yang besar, ini hhh hanya luka biasa hhh " ujar Namjoon dengan nafas tersengal

" tetap saja kau terluka, kau bisa berjalan? Kita ke rumahku " yeoja bersurai emas itu meraih tangan Namjoon

" tidak perlu hhh orang yang akan hhh menolongku akan segera hhh sampai "

" aku akan menunggunya bersamamu "

Namjoon menggeleng lemah, bisa berbahaya jika yeoja disini dan kesadarannya hilang. Yeoja penolongnya ini akan berada di dalam bahaya

" tidak perlu hhh cepatlah pulang sebelum kakakmu hhh khawatir "

" aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Aku tetap akan menemanimu sampai orang yang kau maksud itu tiba "

" tuan? " seorang namja datang bersama 4 namja bertubuh besar dan terlihat menyeramkan membuat Hoseok berjengit

" bawa aku pergi dan antar dia kembali ke rumahnya " perintah Namjoon

" ti..tidak perlu " ucap yeoja ketakutan, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan sekelompok namja seperti ini

" tidak perlu hhh takut, mereka akan hhh mengantarmu "

" tidak, rumahku sudah dekat dan aku baik-baik saja jika pulang sendiri. Semoga kau cepat sembuh Namjoon "

" hei " panggil Namjoon membuat yeoja berbalik, dirinya tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah ketakutan yeoja penolongnya yang menggemaskan

" siapa namamu? "

" Hoseok. Jung Hoseok " setelah berkata seperti itu yeoja bernama Hoseok itu segera pergi dengan cepat

" Xing "

" ya tuan " Xing melirik Namjoon melalui kaca dashboard

" bagaimana Yoongi hyung? Apa kalian menemukannya? "

" tuan Yoongi sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. tulang lengan kirinya retak serta kami menemukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di dekat saluran air "

" brengsek! Cari hhh tahu siapa yang hhh menyerangku "

" baik tuan "

" satu hhh lagi "

" ada apa tuan? "

" cari tahu hhh yeoja bernama Jung hhh Hoseok itu hhh "

" baik tuan " dan kesadaran Namjoon pun menghilang

 **Flashback off**

Namjoon mengecup dahi Hoseok yang sudah terlelap di dalam pelukannya kemudian berbisik " jaljayo malaikatku "

.

 **11 Maret 07:07**

Sehun berjalan dengan setengah nyawa untuk membukakan pintu, dia tidak tidur dengan benar karena Yifan yang meracau tidak jelas

" ada perlu apa? " tanya Sehun pada 3 orang berseragam di hadapannya

" kami mengantar paket untuk tuan Wu Yifan " ucap salah seorangnya

" ah, masuklah " Sehun sedikit menyingkir untuk memberikan ruang pada tiga orang yang sedang memegang 12 paket di tangan mereka, paket tersebut terlihat berat

" letakkan saja disitu " tunjuk Sehun pada sofa dan meja

" terima kasih tuan, silahkan tanda tangan disini " seorang namja memberikan sebuah kertas dan pulpen

Sehun dengan cepat membubuhkan tanda tangannya, yang dia inginkan adalah ketiga orang ini cepat pergi dan dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya walaupun hanya sejenak karena dia harus berada di kantor pukul setengah delapan

" terima kasih, maaf mengganggu waktu anda " dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu menutup pintu

" aku akan memberitahu Yifan hyung nanti " gumamnya berbaring di samping Jongin yang masih tertidur di lantai. Karena khawatir dengan kondisi atasannya, Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap, jadi mereka menggelar sebuah kasur di ruang tengah milik Yifan dan tidur disana setelah memastikan Yifan tertidur di kamarnya pukul 3 pagi

.

 **11 Maret 07:07**

Seokjin menatap datar hanbok hitam di hadapannya, selalu saja seperti ini setiap tahunnya. Seokjin selalu merasa hatinya berlubang setiap menatap hanbok hitam yang akan dikenakannya hari ini. Yeoja itu meraih pigura yang diletakkan di meja nakas dan memeluknya seraya memejamkan mata. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat bulir kristal keluar dari sudut mata tersebut, digigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang siap keluar

" appa "

.

 **11 Maret 08:11**

Yifan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang kacau, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Jongin sedang berkutat dengan panci yang mengepulkan asap

" apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya Yifan serak

Jongin berbalik " aku membuat sarapan hyung, sebentar lagi matang. Duduklah "

Yifan lalu duduk " ada kabar dari orang-orangmu? "

" belum hyung "

Yifan tertunduk di atas meja

" hyung ada kiriman paket untukmu " ujar Sehun yang baru saja muncul

" paket? Dari siapa? "

" entahlah hyung, ada di ruang tengah "

Yifan lalu beranjak menuju ruang tengah disusul Jongin dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang berukuran paling kecil, dia lalu membukanya dan menatap aneh pada sebuah toples yang berisi sesuatu yang aneh

" apa itu? "

Yifan sedang meneliti merasa mengenali benda yang berada di dalam toples

" ini seperti- "

" oh, ada pesannya hyung " Jongin mengambil selembar kertas yang juga berada di dalam kotak tempat toples tersebut berasal. Dibuka kertas tersebut dan dibaca bersama Yifan serta Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur

 **Dear Kepala Polisi Wu Yifan yang malang**

 **Kau pasti sedang mencari istrimu bukan? Aku yang mengambilnya kemarin dan sekarang kukembalikan padamu. Maaf jika dia sudah tidak sepeerti dulu lagi anggap saja itu karena kau mengacau akhir-akhir ini. semoga harimu menyenangkan ^.^**

 **Ps. Aku bingung menaruh anakku dimana jadi kusimpan saja di dalam toples, semoga kau tidak keberatan**

Yifan terpaku beberapa saat kemudian dengan brutal dia membuka kotak yang lain, tangisnya tidak terbendung begitu mendapati kepala Zitao dengan wajah yang sudah rusak dan berlumuran darah. Sehun pun memuntahkan cairan lambungnya serta Jongin yang langsung pucat

" tidak.. ini tidak mungkin! " Yifan meremas surainya dan toples berisi janin Zitao pun jatuh dan pecah

" Zitao.. Zitao.. anakku.. " Yifan mengambil gumpalan daging tersebut dan memeluknya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yifan kehilangan kesadaran dan Sehun terus mengumpat entah pada siapa, dia lalu menelpon ambulans dan menarik Jongin kasar karena namja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari sofa saat diteriaki untuk menolong Yifan

.

 **11 Maret 08:20**

Hoseok menyantap sereal coklat kejunya dengan wajah cerah, penjelasan Namjoon padanya tadi malam cukup mengembalikan suasana hatinya hari ini

" mana Yoongi hyung dan Jimin? " tanya Namjoon ketika tidak melihat kedua sepupunya itu pada Taehyung yang baru saja muncul

" Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung pergi ke Incheon sejak semalam, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kembali " Taehyung duduk di samping Hoseok

" hari ini pergilah menemui nona Ham "

" nde hyung " sahut Taehyung pendek lalu menggigit roti bakarnya

Seokjin muncul dengan memakai hanbok hitam yang membuat kening Hoseok berkerut ' ada apa lagi dia? '

" selamat pagi "

" ah, noona- "

Ucapan Namjoon terhenti saat Seokjin mengangguk singkat " ya, aku akan pergi dan jangan menghubungiku hari ini "

Namjoon mengangguk " berhati-hatilah noona, aku akan menyusul sore nanti setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan "

Seokjin mengunyah sereal gandumnya perlahan " ya, aku akan menunggumu disana "

" noona pergi sendiri? " dan Hoseok pun mulai kesal karena Namjoon terus bertanya pada Seokjin

" aku akan pergi sendiri Namjoon-ah, aku ini bukan yeoja manja yang bodoh dan ceroboh hingga membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengantarku " Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang langsung memasang tampang paling kesal yang dimiliki Jung Hoseok. Namjoon berdehem dan Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas

" baiklah " sahut Namjoon. Namja Kim itu lalu menggenggam tangan Hoseok yang sedang menatap Seokjin seolah ingin menguliti yeoja itu

" paketnya sudah dikirim Tae? " Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia tidak bodoh untuk tidak sadar dengan keadaan di sekitarnya

" pagi tadi anak buahku sudah mengirimkannya, menurut hyung bagaimana reaksi Yifan? "

" menurutku dia akan langsung terkena serangan jantung "

Taehyung terkekeh pelan " aku berharap dia gila agar merasa sakit yang lebih lama hyung, itu balasan karena telah membuatku kesusahan dan kita merugi. Oh, sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang ingin ku buat menderita "

" siapa? "

" dia orang yang menginterogasiku, namanya Oh Sehun "

" Oh Sehun? Kau ingin aku membantu? "

Taehyung menggeleng " tidak perlu hyung, aku akan melakukannya sendiri mungkin mematahkan tangan atau kakinya sudah cukup "

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin yang sedang sarapan dengan tenang

" berbicara tentang mereka bagaimana 'anjing'mu noona? Karena dia bekerja dengan tidak benar kita merugi dan adikku harus ditahan beberapa jam "

Seokjin menyeringai " aku akan mengurusnya besok, kupastikan dia akan sangat menyesal "

" bisakah kita berangkat sekarang? " Hoseok menginterupsi, dia tidak suka jika Namjoon dan Seokjin terus berinteraksi apalagi di hadapannya. Itu membuat Hoseok muak

" kemana? bukankah jadwalmu kosong? " saat mengantar Jungkook kembali ke rumah pagi tadi yeoja itu memberitahu Taehyung jika jdwalnya kosong dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja seharian ini

Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya " aku akan ikut kemana pun Namjoon oppa pergi hari ini "

Namjoon merangkul Hoseok sedangkan Seokjin mendecih pelan

" ya, mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya dia akan ikut bersamaku jika punya waktu luang, aku rasa sekarang saatnya untuk mengenalkannya pada rekan bisnis kita "

" aku mengerti "

" kami pergi dulu " ujar Hoseok singkat dan mencuri untuk menjulurkan lidah pada Seokjin

Seokjin pun langsung memukul meja setelah Namjoon dan Hoseok menghilang dari penglihatannya " apa-apaan dia? Beraninya "

Taehyung tersenyum " tenangkan dirimu noona, sebaiknya noona mempersiapkan diri untuk mulai beraktifitas tanpa Namjoon hyung lagi "

" mwo? Aku disingkirkan? Oleh anak manja seperti dia? "

" bagaimana lagi, Namjoon hyung sudah mengajaknya pergi hari ini itu berarti Namjoon hyung mulai mempercayai Hoseok noona dan aku punya firasat jika Hoseok noona akan menjadi pendamping yang hebat untuk Namjoon hyung "

Seokjin beranjak dari kursi " kau menyebalkan! "

Dan Taehyung hanya tertawa saat Seokjin pergi bahkan sebelum menghabiskan sereal gandum serta susu rendah lemak favoritnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung juga menyetujui hubungan Seokjin dan Namjoon namun dia tidak ingin kakaknya itu terlihat brengsek dengan mempermainkan hati wanita jadi Taehyung berusaha agar kakaknya itu bertahan dengan satu wanita saja lagipula Hoseok tidak buruk untuk pendamping kakaknya kelak, yeoja penuh semangat itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada mendiang ibu mereka

.

 **11 Maret 08:20**

" kita akan mengambil kembali beberapa daerah kita di Busan " ujar Youngbae, namja bermata sipit itu bersandar dan menumpukan kaki kanannya ke lutut kiri sembari memandang angkuh ke depan

" Busan dikuasai oleh kelompok Baek, Geum dan Chae. Kita bisa mengatasi Baek dan Chae namun Geum akan sangat sulit " Seungyoon tersenyum miring

Youngbae menatap wanita kesayangan Mino itu tajam " karena itu buatlah dirimu berguna dalam penaklukan Geum. Mereka akan pengikut pertama kelompok kita dan seharusnya mereka yang pertama kembali pada kita "

" penerus mereka saat ini memiliki hubungan baik dengan Chaerin, akan sulit membujuknya untuk kembali pada kita " Seunghoon mengunyah buah pir yang sudah dipotong rapi

" jika kita tidak bisa membujuknya maka kita akan memaksa, seberapa besar kekuatan kita? "

" cukup untuk menaklukan Baek dan Chae "

Youngbae memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia lalu bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Menggeser slide dan menghubungi seseorang

" nde " suara malas di seberang membuatnya geram

" kau masih tidur? "

" ya, dan hyung membangunkanku. Ada apa? "

" pulanglah ke Seoul dan bantu aku memperbaiki beberapa hal disini "

" aku bukan Tinkerbell "

" cepatlah kesini Jung Chanwoo! "

" nan arra, aku akan segera kembali " PIP

Youngbae berbalik " kita sudah mendapat bantuan, jadi mulailah bergerak sekarang dan jangan membuat kesalahan "

Seunghoon beranjak dan berjalan keluar disusul Mino yang langsung menggandeng Seungyoon, dapat dilihat wajah Seungyoon yang nampak tidak senang

.

 **11 Maret 11:23**

Seokjin turun dan menatap sendu pada bangunan di depannya, tampak beberapa orang yang sibuk mempersiapkan acara peringatan kematian ayahnya hari ini. Seokjin menghampiri seorang namja berusia 78 tahun yang tengah mengawasi para pekerja

" apa semua sudah siap? "

Namja itu berbalik dan langsung membungkuk sopan " selamat datang nona muda Kim, bagaimana kabar anda? Persiapannya sudah 97% "

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, namja di hadapannya bernama tuan Ahn Jung Woo, dia adalah kepala pelayan saat keluarga Seokjin masih kecil. Sekarang dia tinggal di rumah Seokjin untuk menjaga dan merawat rumah tersebut

" terima kasih Ahn ahjussi "

" saya sudah mengatakan berulang kali agar nona muda tidak perlu berterima kasih, hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk mendiang tuan besar atas segala kebaikan yang tuan besar lakukan pada saya "

Seokjin tersenyum lembut sekali lagi dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, anak tunggal tangan kanan mafia Kim itu menghapus air matanya yang jatuh ketika memasuki rumah. Setiap tahun selalu seperti ini, Seokjin akan merasa sangat sensitif jika mengunjungi rumah tempat dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama orang-orang spesial dalam hidupnya. Bersama ayahnya dan Kim Namjoon

.

 **11 Maret 13:53**

Hoseok membaca daftar menu dan mulai memesan sementara Namjoon pergi ke toilet

" terima kasih telah memesan. Pesanan anda akan tiba 10 menit lagi " pelayan itu membungkuk sopan

" oh, bisakah kau membawakanku es krim vanilla? Satu scoop saja tambahkan irisan strawberry dan diatasnya. Hari ini sedikit panas "

" baik nona, saya akan segera membawakan pesanan anda "

Hoseok mengangguk, hari ini dia mengikuti lima pertemuan bersama Namjoon dan tidak sedikit diberi pujian. Dirinya menjadi semakin percaya diri untuk menjadi pendamping Kim Namjoon

" jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tahan " ujar Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dia lalu mengecup singkat bibir Hoseok. Mereka menyewa sebuah ruangan VVIP jadi Namjoon maupun Hoseok tidak perlu sungkan untuk berciuman dan sebagainya

" aku senang sekali oppa, setelah sekian lama berada di sisimu hari ini akhirnya aku mengikuti pertemuan yang sering oppa hadiri bersama Seokjin unnie "

Namjoon mencubit gemas pipi Hoseok " aku hanya merasa kalau kau akan bosan jika pergi bersamaku untuk urusan pekerjaan "

" tentu saja tidak oppa, hanya saja aku sedikit lelah. Apa oppa juga lelah? "

Namjoon menggeleng " aku sudah terbiasa nanti juga kau akan terbiasa, setelah ini kita hanya punya dua pertemuan lagi dan aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah "

" oppa akan pergi ke tempat Seokjin unnie? "

" ya sayang, hari ini upacara peringatan kematian mendiang ayah Seokjin noona "

Hoseok mengangguk paham " jangan terlalu lama berada disana, aku merasa cemburu pada kedekatan oppa dan Seokjin unnie "

" semuanya baik-baik saja Seokkie, percayalah padaku lagipula bukankah aku telah menjelaskannya tadi malam? "

Hoseok hanya mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan Namjoon

.

 **11 Maret 14:30**

Jiyong menatap pantulan wajah tampannya di depan sebuah cermin besar, dia tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan toilet. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kaki kirinya, Jiyong bertumpu di dinding dan mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Dia menatap kaki kirinya yang masih terasa sakit, ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tiga tahun silam saat kakinya dibuat cedera oleh orang yang paling dipercayainya

" ini tidak akan pernah hilang sampai aku menyiramkan darahnya di kakiku "

.

 **11 Maret 14:30**

Jimin membukakan pintu mobil agar Yoongi dapat keluar, kakak angkatnya itu berjalan dengan setengah nyawa akibat kelelahan. Setiba mereka di Incheon, keduanya langsung menuju restoran yang dimaksud Yoongi lalu disana mereka bertemu dengan kenalan Jimin yang mengajak keduanya berpesta di mansionnya hingga pagi menjelang. Yoongi ngotot ingin pulang karena punya beberapa pekerjaan sore ini, jadi dengan tubuh serasa remuk mereka berdua kembali ke Seoul pagi tadi

" jaljayo hyung " ucap Jimin saat Yoongi hendak membuka pintu kamar

Yoongi menatap Jimin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya " bangunkan aku pukul 4 sore nanti Jimin-ah "

Jimin mengacak surai Yoongi " nde hyung "

" temani aku tidur " Yoongi menarik ujung jaket Jimin dan Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti kemauan orang paling penting dalam hidupnya ini

" tidak perlu mandi, hyung akan ketiduran di dalam sana " ujar Jimin saat Yoongi hendak menuju kamar mandi, dan seperti anak penurut Yoongi mengangguk dan segera pergi ke ranjang. Jimin menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu dan menyetel alarm di ponsel kemudian terlelap bersama Yoongi

.

 **11 Maret 15:00**

Taehyung terkekeh ketika dirinya mendapat pelukan dari belakang, yeoja itu langsung saja mengecup leher Taehyung berulang-ulang

" geli noona "

Minji hanya tertawa dan terus mengecup sembari menjilat leher Taehyung, tangan Taehyung yang hendak menariknya pun dicengkram olehnya dan jangan ragukan kekuatan Gong Minji

" noona sshh " desah Taehyung membuat Minji menghentikan kegiatannya

" wae? " protes Taehyung tidak terima, dia sudah hampir turn on

Minji tersenyum lembut dan duduk di hadapan Taehyung, tangannya menggulung pasta di hadapannya " makanlah "

Taehyung berdecak, yeoja di hadapannya ini sedang mengerjainya

" jangan cemberut sayang, habiskan makananmu dan kita akan berakhir di apartemenku hingga pagi menjelang " Minji mengerling nakal

Drrt.. Drrt..

Taehyung menggeser slide sembari memandang kesal pada Minji yang sedang bertingkah tidak peduli

" ya "

" oppa " suara manja Jungkook terdengar di seberang

" ada apa Kookie? "

" oppa sedang sibuk? Aku membutuhkanmu "

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, semalam dirinya menyentuh Jungkook berulang kali hingga yeoja itu setengah sadar " aku sedang sibuk Kookie "

" bagaimana jika malam nanti? "

Taehyung menatap Minji yang sedang mengunyah pelan " aku juga sibuk "

" oppa menyebalkan! "

" akhir minggu ini kita akan pergi ke villa milikku di Daegu "

" benarkah? " Taehyung tahu jika sekarang wajah Jungkook sedang berseri

" ya, aku janji "

" jika oppa berbohong aku akan benar-benar marah "

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya saat kaki Minji yang tadinya berbalut heels kini sudah tidak lagi dan tengah menekan lembut selangkangannya

" yayaya Kookie. Akan kuhubungi lagi " **PIP**

" noona "

Minji tertawa " lihatlah dirimu sayang, kau setengah turn on hanya dengan ujung jariku dan apakah yang menghubungimu adalah mainanmu? "

Taehyung berdecak " cepat habiskan makananmu noona "

.

 **11 Maret 15:00**

Sehun menatap prihatin pada Yifan yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, dia tidak pernah menyangka ketua timnya akan mengalami kejadian yang sangat mengerikan ini. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui peristiwa penculikan Zitao dan petugas paket yang datang pagi tadi, dirinya mengutuk rasa kantuk berlebihan yang membuatnya enggan menatap petugas paket

" Hun-ah " panggil Jongin, namja Kim itu muncul dengan kantung berisi makanan

" ini sangat buruk Jongin-ah, sangat buruk " Sehun duduk di sofa

" ya, bahkan buruk pun bukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi seperti ini. Yifan hyung sangat terpukul " Jongin menyerahkan satu kotak makanan instan dan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun

Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk di benak Sehun yang kemudian menghembus napas kasar " Lee Eunhyuk, aku harus menemuinya "

" Lee Eunhyuk? "

Sehun bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya " aku harus bertemu dengan yeoja itu dan memastikan sesuatu "

Dan Jongin pun menyesal dulu telah memberikan informasi tentang Lee Eunhyuk pada Sehun

.

 **11 Maret 15:00**

Jiyong menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan keras bahkan Chaerin yang sedang membaca majalah fashion pun terlonjak

" bagaimana bisa?! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?! Baek dan Chae bukan lawan yang mudah "

" maafkan saya tuan tapi organisasi Baek dan Chae habis tidak tersisa bahkan pewaris Baek yang berusia 2 tahun itu juga ikut dihabisi. Organisasi dan seluruh daerah kekuasaan mereka diambil alih oleh mafia YG "

Jiyong lalu mengambil revolver di laci meja dan melubangi kepala salah satu bawahannya, darah segar terciprat ke segala arah

" apa Youngbae telah kembali? " suara Chaerin bergetar

Jiyong berjalan menuju tempat Chaerin berdiri, tampak raut ketakutan di wajah tampan sang pemimpin mafia Bigbang, dielus surai abu-abu Chaerin sembari berbisik " Youngbae tidak akan kembali, malam itu dia yang mengatakan sendiri jika dia tidak akan kembali. Dia tidak akan melanggar ucapannya "

" bagaimana bisa? Mino, dia itu- "

" sshh " Jiyong meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Chaerin " Mino itu tetap adikku, kami memang tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama namun kami memiliki ayah yang sama. Jangan meragukan kemampuannya "

Chaerin mengangguk lalu mengecup secara bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Jiyong, tangannya menekan tengkuk serta membelai kejantanan Jiyong yang berada dibalik celana jins yang dikenakan oleh sang ketua organisasi mafia Bigbang tersebut

" nghh " lenguh Chaerin ketika Jiyong meremas payudaranya lembut. Jiyong menyeringai sebelum membanting tubuh Chaerin ke sofa

.

 **11 Maret 15:15**

Seungyoon menutup matanya saat air dingin mengguyur tubuh telanjangnya yang dihiasi darah, lebam dan luka gores. Dia mendesah pelan saat jemari Mino menyusuri perut rata khas yeoja miliknya

" oppahhh " desahan Seungyoon semakin keras saat bibir Mino mengecup dan menggigit kecil punggungnya

" kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini " tangan Mino bergerak di payudara Seungyoon yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu

" nnhhh.. aah.. akuh.. melakukannya untukmu oppahh "

Mino menyeringai saat kejantanannya sudah berdiri tegak, dia segera membalik tubuh Seungyoon dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Tangannya menepuk keras bokong padat berisi itu sebelum menggendong Seungyoon seperti koala. Air dingin yang mengalir di tubuh mereka berdua semakin menambah gairah

" ennghh.. " Seungyoon menanamkan kuku-kukunya di punggung Mino saat kejantanan kekasihnya itu masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya. Lengan Mino menaik-turunkan tubuh Seungyoon dengan tempo cepat beraturan hingga membuat yeoja itu mendesah tidak karuan

" Yoonhh.. kau selaluhh sempit aah.. " desahan Mino terbungkam oleh bibir berisi Seungyoon. Yeoja itu membelit lidah Mino dengan liar serta tangannya yang selalu menekan kepala Mino. Saliva keduanya bercampur dengan air dingin yang kemudian mengalir turun hingga ke kaki. Mino menyudahi ciuman panas mereka yang berlangsung selama 15 menit dengan menyesap kuat bibir bawah Seungyoon sementara gerakannya menaik turunkan Seungyoon tidak berhenti. Bibir Mino beralih ke ujung payudara kiri Seungyoon dan dia bertingkah seperti bayi yang rakus disana, Seungyoon bahkan harus menggigit pundaknya karena tidak tahan dengan aksi Mino

" terima kasih sudah berada disisiku " ucap Mino dengan dahi mereka yang saling bersentuhan, Seungyoon mengecup ujung hidung Mino hingga dia merasa lubangnya menghangat oleh cairan putih kental yang keluar dari kejantanan Mino

" kita lanjutkan di ranjangku " dan Seungyoon hanya mengangguk

.

 **11 Maret 16:15**

" Yoongi hyung dan Jimin sudah kembali? " Namjoon bertanya pada seorang maid saat memasuki mansion Kim

" tuan Yoongi dan tuan Jimin kembali dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang sedang beristirahat di kamar tuan Yoongi "

" apa mereka sudah makan siang? " kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya

" belum nona, tuan Yoongi dan tuan Jimin langsung beristirahat ketika kembali "

" lanjutkan pekerjaanmu " Namjoon meraih pinggang Hoseok dan membawa yeoja itu ke kamar

Hoseok hanya terdiam di sudut ranjang mengamati Namjoon yang sudah mengganti kaus dan jaket kulit dengan setelan jas hitam yang mewah

" kembalilah begitu acaranya selesai "

Namjoon mengangguk sekilas lalu memasangkan jam tangan kesayangannya

" jangan terlalu dekat dengan Seokjin unnie "

Namjoon bergumam kemudian mengecup lembut dahi dan kedua pipi Hoseok

" jaga dirimu dan jangan lupa untuk makan malam "

Hoseok memeluk tubuh Namjoon dan mengangguk

" aku akan menyusul setelah urusanku selesai, mungkin aku tidak mengikuti upacaranya namun aku akan menghadiri jamuannya bersama Jimin. Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya karena tidak bisa membantu untuk persiapan tahun ini " ucap Yoongi saat Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya

" akan kusampaikan hyung " ujar Namjoon sopan

" kenapa Namjoon hyung tidak mengajak Hoseok? " tanya Jimin ketika mobil Namjoon keluar dari pekarangan mansion. Dahi adik angkat Yoongi itu langsung disentil keras

" appo hyung " keluh Jimin akibat disentil Yoongi, diusap bekas tersebut yang kini meninggalkan tanda kemerahan

" kau ingin menyatukan singa dan ceetah? Itu berisiko tinggi pada Hoseok "

Jimin mengangguk, dia pusing dengan hubungan percintaan kakak sepupunya itu. menurut Jimin, Kim Namjoon itu tidak tegas

.

 **11 Maret 16:30**

Sehun keluar setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Eunhyuk yang pernah dia datangi bersama Yifan beberapa waktu lalu. Cukup lama Sehun menunggu setelah memencet bel yang ketiga kali, hampir saja dia menyerah dan berbalik namun suara pintu yang terbuka dan sosok yang membukanya membuat semangat Sehun kembali lagi

" ada apa? " tanya Eunhyuk sedikit ketus

" boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan "

Eunhyuk terlihat enggan namun tetap mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk

" jelaskan keperluanmu datang kesini, aku sangat sibuk " Eunhyuk menopang salah satu kaki ke lututnya

" istri Yifan hyung dibunuh "

Nafas Eunhyuk tercekat, kedua bola matanya membesar " bagaimana bisa? "

Sehun memijat ujung hidungnya "dia dimutilasi dan janinnya ditaruh di dalam botol, sangat tidak manusiawi "

Eunhyuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya " lalu kenapa kau datang kemari? Kau menuduhku yang melakukannya? "

Sehun tersenyum miring " aku tidak menuduhmu nona Lee tapi kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ini dan aku ingin kau memberitahuku "

Eunhyuk tertawa " berhentilah bermain-main tuan, kau hanya membuang waktu dan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarmu "

Entah Sehun yang bergerak terlalu cepat atau Eunhyuk yang tidak sadar namun sekarang wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa inchi lagi dengan Sehun yang menatap tajam penuh intimidasi pada Eunhyuk

" katakan nona Lee, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang ayah yang kehilangan istri dan anaknya dalam satu waktu "

Eunhyuk membuang wajahnya ke samping " cari namja bernama Kim Taehyung "

" Kim Taehyung? Beberapa waktu lalu aku baru saja menahan seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung "

Eunhyuk mendorong pelan Sehun " aku tidak ingin ikut campur, menyebutkan nama mereka saja sudah membuatku hampir mati. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi "

Sehun memperbaiki jaketnya " sampai jumpa nona Lee "

" sampaikan salamku pada Yifan oppa, aku turut berdukacita " ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menutup pintu

.

 **11 Maret** **20:00**

Yongbae menatap revolver hitam di hadapannya, dia tersenyum miris saat melihat ukiran nama di gagang revolver tersebut

" aku masih tidak bisa, kau.. "

 **Tokk.. tok..**

Perkataan Yongbae terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu

" masuklah " ujarnya dingin

Pintu kayu besar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Lee Seunghoon dengan jas hitam dan surai yang tersisir ke belakang

" semua orang sudah berkumpul di bawah hyung "

Yongbae hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bola dunia berukuran mini di sudut meja

" apa hyung baik-baik saja? " tanya Seunghoon pelan

" Hoon-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini bahkan terlalu sulit "

Seunghoon tidak bisa menanggapi perkataan Yongbae saat ini, dia pun akan menjadi lebih gelisah dan bingung jika berada di posisi Yongbae. Posisi dimana kau harus memilih untuk berada di pihak yang keduanya adalah orang yang menurutmu penting dalam hidupmu

Yongbae bangkit dan meraih revolvernya kemudian berjalan menuju Seunghoon, namja yang dipanggil baby lion itu mundur satu langkah karena melihat ekspresi Yongbae yang terlihat kosong. Kedua mata sipitnya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar saat Yongbae menyodorkan revolver tersebut kepadanya

" saat tiba waktunya lubangi kepalaku dengan ini, jangan biarkan dia yang melubangi kepalaku karena dia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya "

" hyung " ucap Seunghoon kaku

Yongbae meraih tangan Seunghoon dan meletakkan senjata api tersebut pada telapak tangan yang entah sudah berapa kali mematahkan leher orang

" dia akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup dan itu akan menyiksanya, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi dan jangan biarkan orang lain melubangi kepalaku "

Seunghoon menatap revolver berwarna hitam yang gagangnya terdapat ukiran nama orang yang pernah sangat dihormatinya sebelum orang itu menghabisi semuanya dalam satu malam

" simpan baik-baik benda itu hingga tiba saatnya, aku menunggumu di bawah untuk memulai acara " Yongbae menepuk pundak Seunghoon dan berjalan meninggalkan orang kepercayaan Song Mino tersebut

.

 **11 Maret 20:22**

Seokjin menuangkan soju pada gelas Namjoon sebelum menuangkan soju pada gelasnya, upacara peringatan baru saja berakhir 10 menit yang lalu dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang kerja mendiang ayahnya

" bagaimana hari ini? "

Namjoon meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong " semua berjalan dengan baik noona, kau sangat cantik "

Seokjin tertawa pelan " Hoseok bekerja dengan benar atau dia hanya sebagai pajangan saja? Kau harus- "

" dia bekerja dengan baik noona, aku mengajarinya dengan baik dan dia belajar dengan baik. Bisa dikatakan keberhasilanku hari ini 70% karena dirinya "

Seokjin menuangkan lagi soju ke dalam gelas Namjoon yang sudah kosong

" Baek dan Chae sudah bukan bagian dari organisasi Jiyong oppa lagi "

Namjoon mengangguk pelan " aku tahu, mereka lengah dan Mino yang mengambil Baek dan Chae tapi darimana Mino mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu? "

Seokjin mengusap permukaan gelasnya " apa kau pernah berpikir kalau Mino dan Jiyong oppa itu memiliki sesuatu? "

Kening Namjoon berkerut " maksud noona? Mereka memang memiliki hubungan tidak baik noona "

Seokjin tersenyum simpul " jika seperti itu maka Jiyong oppa akan menghabisi Mino pada penyerangan dua tahun lalu namun kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri kalau Jiyong oppa membiarkan Mino pergi bersama yeoja bernama Kang Seungyoon itu "

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat " selidiki mereka noona "

 **Tok.. tok..**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Yoongi dan Jimin, keduanya terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan surai yang sama-sama disisir ke belakang

" maaf kami terlambat " Yoongi memeluk Seokjin dan Jimin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar hitam pada Seokjin

" tak apa, silahkan duduk "

Seokjin kemudian menuangkan soju ke gelas milik Jimin dan Yoongi

" Baek dan Chae sudah tidak berada di pihak Jiyong lagi " ujar Yoongi yang kemudian meneguk soju pemberian Seokjin

" kami berdua juga sedang membicarakan hal itu hyung "

" bagaimana bisa Mino mendapat kekuatan sebesar itu hyung? Kita semua tahu jika pada penyerangan dua tahun lalu Mino sudah hampir 'habis' "

Seokjin mengangguk sekilas pada Jimin " kau benar, aku akan mencari tahu apa yang membuat Mino menjadi sangat kuat hingga bisa merebut Baek dan Chae "

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan Yoongi " lalu setelah itu kita akan berbalik pada Mino dan menggulingkan dia dari dalam? Seperti biasa? "

Namjoon menggeleng " tidak hyung, Mino tidak cocok untuk rencana itu. Kita akan mengambil kekuatan Mino saja untuk memperkuat keberadaan kita disini setelah itu aku akan menggabungkan organisasi kita dengan organisasi Yongguk hyung "

Jimin lalu mengangkat gelas sojunya tinggi " mari bersulang untuk malam ini "

.

 **TBC**

Gomawo buat yang sudah membaca dan review maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu tapi setiap review yang readers-nim berikan adalah penyemangat untuk saya. Terima kasih *bow

RnR please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**11 Maret 20:22**

Hoseok beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, dikepal kedua tangannya jika mengingat kekasihnya sedang bersama orang yang dibencinya. Hoseok menghubungi Namjoon sejak tadi namun namja itu sama sekali tidak merespon teleponnya

" seharusnya aku ikut " keluhnya sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ponsel Hoseok bergetar di atas meja, yeoja bersurai emas itu terburu-buru meraih ponselnya dan terlihat sedikit kecewa mendapati layar ponsel yang tidak memperlihatkan foto Namjoon

" ada apa Kookie? "

" apa aku membangunkanmu? "

Hoseok lalu duduk " tidak, ada apa? "

" Zitao ssaem meninggal dunia "

Hati Hoseok nyeri mendengar perkataan Jungkook " benarkah? "

Jungkook bergumam di seberang " Woozi oppa baru saja memberitahuku, dia dibunuh secara sadis. Bayangkan saja tubuhnya di potong-potong dan dikirim ke apartemennya, kau tahu suaminya bukan? Sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah sakit karena shock "

" aku ikut prihatin, jadi kapan dia dimakamkan? "

" menurut info yang kuterima, mereka masih menunggu suaminya sadar lalu tubuh Zitao ssaem akan dikremasi "

Hoseok hanya terdiam, dirinya merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian Huang Zitao. Dirinya berada disana dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun

" Seokkie? "

" ah, ya? "

" apa kau lelah? Sampai bertemu besok pagi "

" ya-ya Kookie, jaljayo "

" jaljayo Seokkie "

Hoseok menghembuskan napas berat " maafkan aku ssaem "

.

 **11 Maret 23:00**

Seunghoon menatap lurus ke kolam renang yang diisi oleh belasan model seksi yang diundang oleh Youngbae untuk berpesta bersama mereka, dia juga bisa melihat Mino dan Seungyoon yang sudah setengah teler akibat heroin yang mereka konsumsi bersama. Dirinya kembali teringat akan percakapannya bersama Youngbae

" apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua ini menjadi semakin gila "

" kau akan menjadi benar-benar gila jika kau terus memikirkannya " sepasang tangan terulur memeluk pinggang Seunghoon, namja bermata sipit itu berbalik penuh semangat

" kapan kau kembali noona? "

Kim Jinwoo hanya tersenyum kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Seunghoon " pagi tadi "

" kenapa tidak memberitahuku? "

" aku ingin membuat kejutan "

Seunghoon pun memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jinwoo " semuanya terasa sulit, ditambah kau berada jauh dariku noona "

" aku tahu, kau pasti sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik saat ini. karena itu aku kembali secepatnya "

Seunghoon mengangguk " noona tahu dengan pasti bagaimana kondisi saat ini "

Jinwoo bergumam di pelukan Seunghoon " aku memang tidak bisa membuat semua kembali seperti dulu tapi aku berjanji akan terus berada di sisimu untuk membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang "

.

 **12 Maret 02:22**

Seokjin berusaha agar tidak terjatuh, kepalanya yang terasa ringan dan berputar itu cukup membuatnya terus mengumpat. Dirinya meninggalkan Namjoon yang tertidur di ranjangnya

" sial! " Seokjin berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, sesampainya di tempat yang tidak terlalu besar itu dirinya segera membuka kulkas

" noona "

Seokjin menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya, adik angkat Min Yoongi itu tidak mengenakan atasan apapun

" kau juga ingin minum? "

Jimin mengangguk lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana, ditumpukan kepala pada telapak tangannya sementara Seokjin mengambil sebuah gelas lagi lalu mengisinya dengan air dingin

" minumlah "

" gomawo noona " Jimin segera meminum cairan dingin tersebut, sudut matanya menangkap penampilan Seokjin yang hanya mengenakan bikini berwarna pink dilapisi kemeja putih yang dia yakini adalah milik Namjoon

" apa noona tidak merasa bersalah pada Hoseok? "

Seokjin tersenyum remeh " apa yang membuatku harus merasa bersalah pada yeoja bernama Jung Hoseok itu Jimin-ah ? "

" noona sudah merebut Namjoon hyung darinya "

Seokjin tidak bisa menahan tawanya " aku? merebut Namjoon darinya? Apa kaus sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan? dia yang merebut Namjoon dariku Jimin-ah, Sejak awal aku sudah bersama Namjoon dan kami baik-baik saja sampai malam itu Namjoon bertemu dengannya "

" tapi setidaknya noona tahu diri, sekarang Namjoon hyung dan Hoseok sudah menjalin hubungan dan tidak seharusnya noona mengganggu mereka. Noona sangat mempesona, aku yakin diluar sana tidak ada yang bisa menolak noona "

" jadi sekarang kau berpihak pada Hoseok? Kenapa semua orang berpihak padanya? Yoongi, para maid dan sekarang dirimu., apa aku sudah tergantikan oleh Hoseok? Apa kalian- "

Jimin menggeleng cepat " tidak seperti itu noona, hanya saja- "

Seokjin berdiri dan menaruh ujung jari telunjuknya pada bibir Jimin " sampai kapan pun aku akan terus mendekati Namjoon, tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu, tidak kau, tidak Yoongi apalagi Hoseok bahkan jika ayah Namjoon bangkit dari kuburnya sekalipun aku tidak akan mundur "

Jimin hanya menggeleng kecil saat Seokjin berjalan meninggalkan dirinya

" noona bodoh, kau sangat bodoh "

.

 **12 Maret 08:09**

Seungyoon keluar dari kolam dan segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk, ditutup mata dan menghirup udara pagi yang terasa segar. Tanpa disadari Yongbae sedang berjalan menuju dirinya

" dimana Mino? "

Seungyoon berbalik dengan cepat lalu membungkuk " selamat pagi oppa, Mino oppa masih tidur "

" begitukah? Jika dia sudah bangun beritahu padanya untuk segera menemuiku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya "

" baiklah, jika aku boleh tahu apa yang akan oppa bicarakan dengan Mino oppa? "

Yongbae mengangkat sebelah alisnya " apa kau perlu tahu? "

Seungyoon menggeleng kaku, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketika Youngbae melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat ke arahnya

" terlalu banyak tahu akan membuatmu menjadi penghancur sama seperti Lee Chaerin "

Seungyoon hanya terdiam, merespon perkataan Youngbae sama saja bunuh diri

" aku tidak mengerti Mino yang sampai bisa memilih dirimu dibandingkan Chaerin dan membuat semua menjadi kacau, apa kau sadar jika semua menjadi kacau sejak kau hadir di kehidupan Mino? Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah tidak punya wajah lagi untuk muncul bahkan bergabung "

Bibir Seungyoon bergetar mendengar perkataan Youngbae, dirinya hampir saja menangis jika saja Jinwoo tidak bersuara

" selamat pagi Youngbae oppa "

Youngbae berbalik lalu memasang senyum lebar " kapan kau tiba? "

Jinwo tidak menjawab, dirinya memeluk Youngbae sembari menatap Seungyoon dengan pandangan meremehkan

" kita sarapan bersama, ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu " Youngbae lalu menggandeng tangan Jinwoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungyoon yang memilih untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kolam agar dia bisa meluapkan semua kekesalannya disana

.

 **12 Maret 08:10**

Jiyong beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dahinya berkerut saat tidak menemukan Chaerin disana. Saat dia membuka mata dan tidak mendapati istrinya dia berpikir jika Chaerin sedang beradsa di kamar mandi

" kemana dia? " ujarnya kesal saat tidak menemukan ponsel Chaerin di atas meja nakas

Jiyong menyambar bathrobe putih dan berjalan keluar, disusuri lorong panjang dan sepi mansion miliknya namun tidak juga menemukan Chaerin

" apa Chaerin pergi? " tanyanya pada seorang maid yang baru saja selesai membersihkan debu di ruang tengah

" nyonya pergi pagi-pagi sekali tuan, nyonya terlihat terburu-buru "

Jiyong berdecak " kau tahu kemana dia pergi? "

Maid itu menggeleng sopan " saya tidak tahu tuan, nyonya pergi dengan mobil tuan "

" mobilku? "

" Lamborghini Aventandor berwarna biru langit "

Jiyong menggeser slide ponselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang maid yang langsung membereskan pekerjaannya

" Minji-ah "

" nde oppa " suara berat Minji terdengar, pengacara terkenal itu terbangun dari tidurnya

" Chaerin mengunjungimu? "

" tidak "

Jiyong berdecak kesal

" kalian berdua baik-baik saja? " tanya yeoja yang berstatus adik tiri dari Kwon Jiyong itu

" ya " PIP. Diputus sambungan telepon dan berjalan menuruni tangga, saat akan berbelok menuju halaman belakang dia melihat mobilnya baru saja terparkir di depan mansion

" darimana saja? Aku terbangun dan tidak mendapati dirimu "

" aku pergi ke makam eomma "

" kau baik-baik saja? " jika Chaerin mengunjungi makam ibunya maka dia sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk

" bohong jika aku berkata baik-baik saja, Youngbae oppa benar-benar telah kembali. Beberapa orangku melihatnya saat penyerangan lalu di mansion organisasi Baek "

Jiyong terkekeh " dia sudah berjanji untuk- "

" bagaimana jika dia mengingkarinya oppa? Bagaimana jika dia aakhh.. ini gila! Bisakah oppa bayangkan perasaanku? Aku takut oppa! " suara serak Chaerin melengking tinggi, kedua matanya basah dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat

Jiyong memeluk Chaerin erat " tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun termasuk Youngbae "

.

 **12 Maret 11:00**

Yifan tidak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya beberapa menit setelah dia sadar dan mengingat semuanya. Sehun dan Jongin yang sejak tadi menenangkannya merasa tidak berguna

" Sehun-ah " panggil Yifan serak

" nde hyung, kau butuh sesuatu? "

Yifan beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring lalu berlutut di hadapan Sehun, namja bermarga Oh itu terkejut bukan main mendapati atasannya bertingkah seperti itu

" hyung- " dia berusaha mengangkat tubuh Yifan agar namja blasteran itu kembali berdiri namun Yifan menggeleng dan menepis tangan Sehun

" bantu aku menemukan pelakunya Hun-ah, aku mohon " pinta Yifan

" tentu hyung, aku akan membantumu " Sehun berhasil membuat Yifan kembali berdiri, dipeluk erat namja yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu

" aku akan membantumu hyung, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Benar kan Jongin-ah? "

Dan Kim Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku, dirinya juga sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak jauh dari Yifan

" aku akan mengurus pemakaman Zitao dan anakku dulu "

" aku akan membantu hyung "

.

 **12 Maret 11:00**

" lakukan apa yang sudah kuperintahkan semalam, aku ingin dia segera menghilang dari muka bumi ini " ucap Seokjin pada seorang yeoja dengan tampang bengis di hadapannya

" saya akan melakukan yang terbaik nona "

" pergilah " yeoja itu membungkuk sopan sebelum berjalan mundur meninggalkan tepi kolam tempat Seokjin berdiri

" aku dan Jimin akan kembali sekarang, dimana Namjoon? " Yoongi muncul bersama Jimin dan langsung menepuk lengan Seokjin

Seokjin tersenyum lembut " oppa sedang mandi, dia juga akan kembali hari ini "

Jimin duduk di salah satu kursi disana " noona tidak ikut bersama kami? "

Seokjin menggeleng dan mengambil cocktail yang baru saja diantar salah satu maidnya " aku akan kembali besok, ada beberapa hal yang masih harus kuurus disini Jimin-ah "

" sudah membereskan pekerjaanmu? " tanya Yoongi, sepupu Kim Namjoon itu mengunyah sereal yang baru saja diantar

" sore nanti semuanya akan beres, setelah ini aku juga akan menyingkirkan dia. Dia sudah tidak berguna lagi "

" nona, ada telepon dari tuan Taehyung " maid bertubuh mungil itu menghampiri Seokjin dengan sedikit terburu-buru sembari menyodorkan ponsel Seokjin

" ya Hyunggie "

" kapan kalian kembali? "

" Namjoon oppa akan kembali bersama Yoongi oppa dan Jimin siang ini, apa yang membuatmu tidak hadir tadi malam? "

" maafkan aku noona, aku sedang sangat sibuk "

" aku marah " **PIP**

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah cemberut Seokjin

" berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu, sama sekali tidak pantas dengan usiamu Jinnie noona "

" apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? " tanya Namjoon yang baru saja muncul, namja Kim itu hanya mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana jins dengan warna senada

" kita kembali sekarang Namjoon-ah " ujar Yoongi lalu beranjak dan memeluk Seokjin

" hati-hati di jalan " pesan Seokjin sebelum ketiga namja yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga itu pergi meninggalkannya

.

 **12 Maret 14:32**

Hoseok terkejut bukan main saat melihat kakaknya juga hadir di acara pemakaman Huang Zitao, Jessica bahkan terlihat berbicara dengan Wu Yifan yang hari itu terpaksa duduk di atas kursi roda

" Seokkie, kau juga mengenal Zitao? "

Hoseok mengangguk " ya, dia adalah salah satu dosenku. Unnie juga mengenalnya? "

Jessica merapikan surai emas Hoseok yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin

" aku berteman dengan suaminya, dia adalah temanku saat SMA dulu. Kau datang bersama siapa? Namjoon juga disini? "

Hoseok menggeleng " oppa sedang sibuk, aku datang bersama Kookie dia sedang pergi sebentar. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan setelah ini? "

" maafkan unnie sayang, unnie harus pergi ke Dubai setengah jam lagi "

Bibir Hoseok mengerucut " unnie "

Melihat wajah Hoseok yang mterlihat menggemaskan itu membuat Jessica mencubit kedua pipinya " jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kita akan jalan-jalan sepulang unnie dari Dubai "

" kapan? "

" satu minggu lagi "

Hoseok hendak protes namun diurungkan ketika ponsel di genggamannya bergetar, terdapat nama dan foto Namjoon disana

" nde oppa "

" kau pergi ke pemakaman Zitao? "

Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya " ya, semua teman kelasku pergi mereka mengajakku "

" kau baik-baik saja? " terselip nada kawatir di balik pertanyaan Namjoon

" begitulah oppa "

" 10 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu "

" nde "

Namjoon menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya " aku menyayangimu Seokkie "

" nado oppa " **PIP.** Dikerucutkan bibirnya ketika Namjoon memutuskan sambungan telepon

" Namjoon? "

Hoseok mengangguk lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazer, dirapikan surainya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin

" unnie harus pergi sayang, jaga kesehatanmu " Jessica mengecup lembut dahi adik satu-satunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yifan

" maafkan aku Zitao ssaem, maafkan aku Yifan-ssi " ucapnya lirih

.

 **12 Maret 15:00**

Jongin berjalan lesu menuju apartemennya, tubuh serta hatinya lelah. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat sebuah koper berukuran cukup besar di depan pintu. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat sedang membayangkan apa yang ada di dalam koper tersebut, dengan tangan yang terus bergetar ditarik resleting koper tersebut dan Jongin pun berteriak, menangis serta mengumpat dalam satu waktu dan hanya berselang 20 detik tubuhnya jatuh dengan kepala hancur tidak berbentuk. Seorang yeoja tersenyum saat pintu lift tertutup

.

 **12 Maret 15:10**

" aku berharap tidak terjadi apapun antara oppa dan Seokjin unnie " ujar Hoseok lalu berjalan menuju balkon. Namjoon yang sedang melihat data transaksi yang dikirimkan Taehyung padanya langsung tersenyum

" tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan chagi "

Hoseok sedikit menunduk dan menggenggam ponselnya seraya berbisik " aku berharap seperti itu oppa karena akan terasa sakit sekali jika apa yang kubayangkan menjadi kenyataan "

Merasa Hoseok tidak bersuara, Namjoon pun beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu

" kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? apa percakapanmu dengan Taehyung menjadi penyebabnya? "

Hoseok menggeleng " tidak, ini hanya perasaanku saja "

Namjoon merengkuh Hoseok ke dalam pelukannya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok dan berujar pelan " kau tahu aku mencintaimu bukan? "

Hoseok mengangguk

" karena itu berhentilah meragukanku, jika aku ingin bersama Seokjin maka aku tidak akan memilih untuk bersamamu Seokkie " Dicium perpotongan leher Hoseok membuat yeoja Jung itu berbalik dan menciumi Namjoon secara brutal

.

.

TBC

Mian sedikit ^^ dan terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Chap depan akan dibuat lebih panjang

RnR please ^^


End file.
